Mi Crepusculo: Amar no es suficiente
by Lakentsb
Summary: Edward: "cuando conoci a Bella supe que el amor no seria suficiente para salvar a la persona que amas" Humanos,años despues Edward y Bella se encuentran.Bella enfrenta una dolorosa separacion y Edward decide ir por la verdad. Editada.
1. NOTAS INTRODUCTORIAS Y PREFACIO

**La tercera es la vencida.**

**NOTA:**

**En febrero de 2010 dejé de ser una simple lectora silenciosa de FF y me convertí en autora, fue el momento en que subí el primer capítulo de MI CREPUSCULO. Mi primer Fic.**

**Casi un año después, y a escasos capítulos del final, a raíz del intercambio con algunas de ustedes mis lectoras, decidí quitarla y revisarla para corregir algunas torpezas que por respeto a ustedes merecen ser mejoradas.**

**Volví a subir, cambiando algunas cosas: **

**. El nombre: Mi crepúsculo: Amar no es suficiente.**

**. El enfoque de la historia: Solo POV de Bella.**

**. La poesía: Una de las características de la Bella de esta historia es que escribe, y decidí mostrarles algo de eso.**

**. La novedad: Tan lejos del Amanecer, los POV de Edward, como historia independiente …**

**Bastante ambicioso…**

**Pero…**

**No conforme con el resultado de mis revisiones, y por razones psicológicas profundas, la abandoné demasiado tiempo.**

**¿Qué Cambio? **

**De un modo maravilloso este tiempo en FF me regaló personas geniales, y entre ellas llegó GineGine a mi vida, mas precisamente a la vida de mis Fics… y aunque en un principio ella me esta ayudando a betear A LOS 30, cuando le conté la historia de este fic también aceptó ayudarme a revisar los capítulos y ordenarla.**

**En eso estamos ahora, y es por eso que esta vez, la tercera vez que comenzamos a subir la historia… esperamos que sea la última.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

_El relato que aquí comienza está basado en hechos reales. Muchas de las características emocionales y físicas de los personajes son reales. Fue el encontrar algunas coincidencias espectaculares entre ellos y nuestros amados personajes de Meyer cuando descubrí la saga lo que impulsó a escribir esta historia como un FIC y tomarlos prestado para experimentar._

_La historia llevaba ya mucho tiempo en borrador y estuvo abandonada muchos años en mi PC.¿ Sus orienes? Nació de una "carta a ninguna parte" de 11 hojas de Wor, en donde alguna vez escribí los detalles de una relación que marcó mi vida para siempre y todas las preguntas inconclusas que quedaron de ella._

_Luego se convirtió en un cuento, (que algún día publicaré aquí como One Shot) que muy osadamente envié a un concurso en 2009 y ganó un premio en narrativa… _

_(Cosa que todavía no puedo creer…)_

_Fue en mi necesidad de terminarla, y en mi incapacidad de hacerlo… ya que los personajes: primero sin nombre, luego ANA y Pablo, se negaron por mucho tiempo a cooperar… la razón final que la convirtió en un fic._

_Edward y Bella, tan distantes y tan parecidos a la vez a los protagonistas reales hicieron muchísimo mas fluido el proceso._

_Espero sepan comprender._

_Gracias por leer_

_Lakentsb/Roberta Cullen_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

Primera parte: Vida de Edward y Bella (adultos y humanos) cuando tienen 30 años de edad. Bella está atravesando una dolorosa y caótica separación de Jake (Jacob Black) con quien tiene un hijo: Kellan, y Edward reaparece en su vida con muchos secretos que está harto de guardar. No todo es lo que parece.

Segunda parte: La historia regresa atrás en el tiempo a Edward y Bella con 19 años, conociéndose y viviendo una primera perfecta, e idílica relación, que termina abruptamente y sin explicación.

Tercera parte: Se comienzan a develar algunas intrigas, no solo de los protagonistas sino del resto de sus personajes: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Jacob.

* * *

**Prefacio:**

**Bella.**

"Solo hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura:

1- No habrá en mi vida un día peor del que estoy teniendo _hoy_.

2- Necesito recordar la manera de ser feliz -si es que alguna vez lo he sido-.

3- Necesito ser rescatada. -un milagro tal vez ni siquiera sea suficiente-."

* * *

**Introducción**

**Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.**

_Bella_para el resto del mundo, excepto mi padre.

Mis padres, Charlie y Renée se separaron cuando yo tenía 3 años y a Charlie, unos años después, se le declaró una enfermedad psiquiátrica como secuela de un episodio traumático que vivió en su puesto de jefe de seguridad de una sofisticada empresa en la que trabajaba.

Desde que tengo memoria su vida transcurrió entrando y saliendo del hospital, con largas internaciones y períodos de tranquilidad en medio, en los que solía visitarlo en la casa de madera donde pasé mis primeros años, a la salida casi de un pequeño poblado donde vivía solo.

Mi madre y yo, nos mudamos a una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo vecino cuando yo tenía cinco años. Allí vivimos juntas hasta que ella volvió a casarse con Phil. Yo tenía 17 años en ese momento, y decidí que era hora de irme, para que sean felices.

Me mudé a un internado para terminar el instituto, e ingresé el año siguiente a la universidad que estaba en el mismo campus, para comenzar mi Licenciatura en Psicología.

A mitad de mi segundo año en la facultad conocí a Edward, y mi vida cambió para siempre.

* * *

_Hasta aquí un pequeño pantallazo de nuestros personajes y de cómo se desenvolverá la historia, antes de entrar de lleno en la trama._

_¡Espero sus Rewiews!_

**Lakentsb.**


	2. PRIMERA PARTE Nostalgia

_**Las dejo con la versión mejorada de esta historia que tanto significa para mi, y espero que comprendan que para no enloquecerlas y enloquecerme yo, me fue necesario eliminar los capítulos y comenzar a subirlos de nuevo una vez que los tenga editados...**_

_**Gracias Ginegine por betearla…**_

_**Y a ustedes por lee**_r.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nostalgia.**

_**Bella**_.

**16 de noviembre de 2006. 7 a.m.**

"…_estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar._

_Podía sentir la brisa remover mi cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo. Firme y delgado, traspasando la delgada tela de la camiseta que cubría su torso rodeado por mi brazo._

_Sin mirarlo, sabía que llevaba puesta aquella rotosa gorra blanca de béisbol, y que sus mechones ondulados asomaban por debajo, desordenados, juntándose con aquella barba desprolija que cubría su angulosa quijada, ocultándole al mundo la belleza de su rostro._

_Su respiración era calma y profunda, como la mía, y adivinaba sus verdes ojos perdidos en el paisaje que se desplegaba frente a nosotros como un mural, igual que los míos._

_No hacía falta mirarnos, ni hablar para expresar lo que sentíamos, para darle nombre o palabras a la conexión que nos unía, allí parados, o explicar lo que corría en nuestras almas bajo aquel viejo árbol de raíces gigantescas, mientras disfrutábamos la tarde mirando el abismo…_

_De repente la tierra se movió, desapareciendo debajo de nosotros._

_Todo se volvió oscuro, helado y Edward se aferraba a mis manos para no caer en el abismo, que ahora se agrietaba debajo de mí... pero era inútil… sus manos resbalaban de las mías, y una fuerza misteriosa tiraba de mí hacia arriba, hacia atrás, alejándome, mientras él desaparecía en las sombras, y su grito desgarrado me helaba la sangre._

_Bellaaaa!..."_

En mi desesperación por soltarme y ayudarlo, algo golpeó fuertemente mi pierna y de repente me encontré con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sentada en mi cuarto, en medio de la cama revuelta, y con el sol entrando por la ventana.

Intentando calmar mi agitada respiración miré a mi alrededor, tratando de cerciorarme que era cierto, que aquello no había sido más que un horrible sueño.

_Un sueño que no tenía hacía mucho tiempo._

Mi particular y extraña mente me llevó a preguntarme ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué ahora después de tantos años volvía a soñar con él?_

_¿Y por qué volvía a sentir con tanta claridad absolutamente todo?_

Aquella conexión… el dolor, la desesperación… y el amor que creía ni siquiera recordar ya.

Con manos inseguras tomé mi celular de la mesa de luz y miré la hora:

_**7: 15 am del 16/11/ 2006.**_

Agucé el oído, tratando de descubrir si quedaba alguien en la casa pero no. Jacob seguramente ya se habría ido al trabajo, escasos veinte minutos atrás.

Con pasos sigilosos salí de nuestra habitación y me asomé a la habitación del frente, donde Kellan dormía placidamente, agarrado a un suave y regordete pato amarillo de peluche, con el pico y las patas naranjas.

Su expresión relajada y apacible me tranquilizó, y luego de ordenar un poco sus sábanas y tocar sus facciones perfectas, entré al baño para lavarme la cara. Mi imagen en el espejo no era nada alentadora: profundas ojeras surcaban el borde inferior de mis ojos y suspiré con resignación.

_-Tal vez hoy Jacob decida terminar con la guerra fría y vuelva a dirigirme la palabra… -_me dije, mientras me cepillaba mecánicamente los dientes y ordenaba unos rebeldes mechones de mi cabello en una improvisada cola de caballo.

Una vez en la cocina, encendí la cafetera y tomé el periódico que Jacob había dejado sobre el desayunador.

_16 de Noviembre de 2006._

Miré nuevamente la fecha y algo revolvió mi estómago cuando me di cuenta:

_El cumpleaños de Edward… _ _y soñé con Edward._

Después de… _demasiado tiempo._

Intenté varias veces alejar de mí la nitidez del recuerdo y de la cálida sensación de su cuerpo junto a mi en aquel abrazo del sueño. Incluso podía sentir el ritmo acompasado de su respiración al respirar yo misma, como si aun estuviera ahí, conmigo.

Algo que no quería estaba creciendo en mi interior justo ahora, y tenía ganas de gritar: _nostalgia._

No debía permitirme esos pensamientos.

Volví a mi cuarto con frustración, totalmente consciente de esa sensación que odiaba, y había reprimido hasta que creí había desaparecido definitivamente: _necesidad._

Me encontré necesitando a Edward. Queriendo desesperadamente saber algo de él. Siquiera si estaba vivo…

En un impulso del que seguro me arrepentiría luego, comencé a rebuscar entre los libros que tenía en la atiborrada biblioteca de mi habitación -debido a mi costumbre de leer en la cama- hasta que di con ella:

_La agenda de tapas negras_, que por su particular encuadernación fácilmente se confundía con un libro. Sonreí al comprobar que seguía ahí.

Con decisión busqué en aquel viejo índice un número. Ese que me diera una vez de la casa de sus padres, aquella primera vez que nos separamos por dos semanas… _9 años atrás_.

Me pregunté si serviría todavía. No había vuelto a llamar desde…_ ¿aquella vez?_

Después de dar millones de vueltas por el cuarto, dándome ánimos para tomar el celular y marcar, y reprendiéndome luego por la estupidez que estaba por hacer me decidí.

Llamé.

Mi corazón parecía estallar en el pecho mientras aguardaba que alguien atendiera del otro lado. Llevaba años de no sentirme tan nerviosa.

Una voz de hombre, lejana y desconocida contestó del otro lado:

_-Diga._

- ¿Con la casa de Edward Masen? ¿O la familia Masen?

_- No señorita, tal vez ha equivocado el número._

Se lo repetí para cerciorarme, y la voz volvió a decir:

-_M__ire, nosotros compramos esta casa a sus dueños hace unos años. La verdad no recuerdo el apellido de los señores. Sepa usted disculpar. No tenemos ningún dato de ellos… _

_-Oh… entiendo - apenas mascullé._

_-Tal vez si quisiera volver llamar dentro de unos días..._-sugirió el desconocido al notar el desánimo en mi voz.

_-Oh no, está bien, no se preocupe, soy una vieja amiga de la familia y solamente llamaba para saludar –. Mentí. - Perdone la molestia._

_- No señorita. No es molestia. Vuelva a llamar si necesita._

Colgué. Emocionada por lo que acababa de hacer: me sentía algo osada. _(Qué ridículo)_

Y a la vez, estaba desanimada hasta los cimientos: era consciente de que el único dato que creía tener para encontrar a Edward con seguridad probablemente ya no servia, y dudaba seriamente de ser capaz de llamar de nuevo para averiguar más.

Una parte de mi cayó en la más profunda desolación.

La otra, decidió que ya era hora de reiniciar la búsqueda que tenia abandonada hace tiempo. Una que había empezado cuando Kellan tenia un año y medio, luego de una extraña visión: una mezcla de flash back, aparición y _deja vú_ de Edward, que me paralizó una tarde mientras ordenaba el cuarto de la casa en que vivíamos en aquel entonces con Jake: cuando literalmente _lo vi_parado a mi lado y escuché claramente su _voz_ llamándome.

_(Confieso que por unos días pensé que estaba loca)_

Me sentí pésima toda esa mañana. De alguna manera había traicionado a Jake llamando a Edward, aunque no hubiera hablado con él.

Había amado y respetado a Jake con lo mejor de mí misma desde el principio de nuestra relación, y era consciente de que Jake había tolerado muchas cosas de mi parte. Yo estaba rota cuando me encontró, y él con su calidez y su paciencia, poco a poco me había reconstruido de nuevo en algún sentido, soportando mis llantos y mis días de encierro melancólico sin preguntarme nada.

Pero las cosas venían mal, y decayendo a ritmo vertiginoso desde el segundo cumpleaños de Kellan. Fue esa misma noche después de la fiesta, que Jake me sorprendió con una confesión inesperada: no estaba seguro de _amarme_.

Y desde entonces, nuestra relación pendía de un hilo... uno que estaba a punto de cortarse, según lo veía yo... dados los últimos sucesos entre nosotros.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mis manos comenzaron a hojear aquella vieja agenda, donde todavía mis casi ilegibles anotaciones, narraban con escuetas palabras mis actividades de aquel año en la universidad...

No sé exactamente en qué momento las palabras comenzaron a surgir, quemándome el pecho y las manos, despertando en mí aquella urgencia por escribir, pero minutos después, contemplaba con ojos azorados el resultado:

_Tengo nostalgia de tus tiempos,_

_amigo de horas, amor..._

_Tengo tristeza de tu risa hoy ausente._

_De tus ojos inocentes,_

_de las cosas compartidas, tan distantes a estos días…_

_El silencio de tu ausencia me agobia el alma y el cuerpo._

_Recorro mil veces el camino que fuera de tus pasos:_

_las calles y los números ahora son de otros._

_Te he perdido._

_Tu presente me es desconocido._

_Solo me queda el espacio de tu nombre,_

_y algunos recuerdos en el alma y en el cuerpo._

_Tengo necesidad de saber que vives,_

_aunque sea más allá de mis manos._

_De saber que aun sueñas bajo estas mismas estrellas._

_¡Tan lejanas ya a nosotros!_

_Tengo nostalgia de tu voz: apretada, melodiosa._

_De tus dichos y recuerdos,_

_de tus sueños no cumplidos._

_Nostalgia de nosotros,_

_De nuestro tiempo arrebatado._

_Preguntándome mil veces_

_cómo sería que nos devolvieran el sueño,_

_que se cruzaran nuestras miradas,_

_que nuestras voces dialogaran de nuevo,_

_en esas mil formas que antes encontraban..._

_Se me pasan los días,_

_se consume esta vida..._

_Tengo nostalgia de la dicha,_

_que alcanzamos a vislumbrar, y nunca tocamos._

_¡Tanta nostalgia que tengo de tu esencia!_

_...Que hoy no puedo desprenderme de tu nombre,_

_que no quiero despedirme de este recuerdo…**(1)**_

Estaba llorando cuando acabe de leer, y esa antigua y casi olvidada opresión e en el pecho, como si algo lo estuviera perforando volvió a surgir con todas sus fuerzas.

_Edward… ¿Dónde estas?_

**...**

Jacob vino a almorzar.

No lo esperaba. No lo hacia últimamente.

Su turno de trabajo en la oficina comenzaba a las siete de la mañana, y terminaba a las tres de la tarde en los días de poco trabajo, pero durante los últimos meses había comenzado con horas extras y solía llegar casi a las cinco de la tarde a casa en vez del habitual horario de las tres.

Como era mi costumbre últimamente, hoy no había cocinado.

Solo había preparado el almuerzo especial que la dieta de Kellan requería y una simple ensalada para mi.

Llevaba un tiempo sin humor ni apetito, cosa que no me venia demasiado mal después de todo, porque los nueve kilos que había aumentado con el embarazo se negaban a irse, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hiciera durante todo este tiempo para lograrlo.

Y para alguien de mi estatura, aquello era difícil de ocultar.

Desde la mesa del comedor, donde estaba sentada y fingía estudiar, observé tratando de mantener la apariencia de falsa tranquilidad, cómo Jacob revolvía ruidosamente en la cocina en busca de comida, y gruñía maldiciones por lo bajo.

Miré con impaciencia el reloj de pared, recién eran las dos de la tarde y Kellan estaría en la guardería hasta las cinco.

Rogué para que el enojo de Jacob lo hiciera salir por la puerta con el mismo ímpetu con el que ahora había desaparecido por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación, y así no tendría que padecerlo el resto de la tarde.

Luego de media hora de absoluto silencio, decidí asomarme para comprobar si estaba dormido y me sorprendió verlo sentado en nuestra cama con varios papeles esparcidos en su regazo. Los reconocí de inmediato: eran las facturas de nuestros impuestos y resúmenes del banco y de nuestras tarjetas de crédito.

Jacob estaba haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña libreta luego de comprobar algunas cifras en una pequeña calculadora de bolsillo. Iba a preguntarle qué hacia cuando levantó su rostro hacia mí y sonrió, palmeando el lugar a su lado.

Fruncí el ceño, llevábamos tres semanas sin hablarnos. Ni siquiera nos tocábamos desde que volví de mi viaje al hospital especializado para controlar la cirugía de Kellan y calibrar su implante coclear.(*)

-Tenemos que hablar… estuve haciendo algunas cuentas -. Dijo, con voz calma, señalando nuevamente el lugar junto a él.

Me acerqué dudosa y me senté, esperando a que continuara.

-Voy a irme - anunció, sin preámbulos y sin mirarme - estaba haciendo las cuentas para saber cuánto dinero tengo que dejarte todos los meses para los gastos...

Carraspeé incómoda sin saber qué contestar.

Los dos últimos meses en terapia con un psicólogo me habían ayudado mucho para darme cuenta de que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba. Lo habíamos intentado todo, incluso íbamos por un tiempo al mismo terapeuta de forma individual, y habíamos tenido varias sesiones en conjunto que sirvieron para mejorar la comunicación que en algún momento de los últimos cinco años perdimos, pero cada día que pasaba, y que yo me encontraba más conmigo misma y con las cosas que era y quería, notaba que el abismo crecía entre nosotros de manera irremediable.

-Bueno –. dije. Sorprendida de mí misma, porque esta era una ruptura y la estaba aceptando sin protestar siquiera.

-Me gustaría que no perdiéramos lo mejor que tuvimos siempre - dijo Jacob, ahora buscando mi rostro.

No comprendí, mis cejas se fruncieron con extrañeza hasta que me di cuenta: una de las cosas que mas añoraba desde que las cosas se pusieron tirantes era haber perdido la amistad y esa capacidad de reírnos de todo y de conversarlo, todo lo que alguna vez habíamos tenido...

-Ojala -, musité – que esto se termine no significa que te odie o algo parecido, - aclaré, señalándonos, luego de un incómodo silencio.

-Ya lo sé. Tampoco te odio Bella… es solo que… creo que… ya lo intentamos todo ¿no? Soy consciente de que si me quedo y seguimos forzando esto, solo nos haremos daño. No quiero eso.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Ya conseguiste un lugar? -pregunté, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Habíamos hablado muchas veces de eso: límites que no deben pasarse porque se pierde el respeto, y hay cosas que son irrecuperables.

No quería que eso nos pasara.

-No. De eso quería hablar… voy a quedarme en la casa por unas dos semanas más, pero me mudaré a la habitación de Kellan. Creo que el preferiría dormir contigo… - explicó –. Estoy buscando un lugar… seguro podré mudarme los primeros días del próximo mes.

-Está bien. No tengo problema con eso…

- Y bueno, es obvio, pero desde hoy ya no tienes ni tengo que explicar nada de lo que hacemos con nuestra vida y nuestro tiempo. Cada uno vive su vida en paz -. Agregó en tono de advertencia que ya no tenía nada que ver casi con el conciliador que había tenido hasta ahora.

-No iba a pedirte cuentas de nada -, repliqué. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora. Yo era leal y confiaba en que él también lo era…

-Solo quisiera decir que, por respeto a Kellan y a la convivencia, que en la casa no… - comencé, pero Jacob no me dejo terminar la idea.

-No te preocupes Bella. No traeré a nadie, no estoy con nadie. No te dejo por otra. Es esto, que no funciona -. dijo señalándonos, y su mirada se apagó - Me está destruyendo, Bella... y puedo ver que a ti también… yo... te quise mucho… y si tengo que ser sincero... creo que todavía te amo Bella, pero…

-No es suficiente… - agregué - lo sé.

-Extraño hablar contigo por horas… ¿sabías? - dijo Jacob, tomando mi barbilla y forzándome a mirar sus oscuros ojos. Esta era la primera conversación tranquila y parecida a las de antes que habíamos tenido en muchísimo tiempo y por un momento sentí rabia. Era difícil resignarse a que al final no pudimos salvar lo que teníamos.

-Tal vez algún día lo recuperemos… y seamos buenos amigos… - dije, buscando en ellos algo que hace rato no veía… _mi Jacob_. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no éramos los mismos.

-Tal vez…

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por un rato, sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, mientras Jacob seguía haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.

Si me ponía a pensar, nunca habíamos tenido una pelea realmente seria desde que estábamos juntos. Y las pocas veces que las tuvimos, no duramos mucho tiempo separados tampoco. La verdad era que nunca nos habíamos alejado el uno del otro más que unos días desde que nos conocimos también.

Fue como si nuestra historia hubiera pasado de la nada a todo… sin puntos medios…_y ahora volviera a la nada._

-Extrañaré tenerte en mi cama también…- le oí decir en un murmullo y meneé mi cabeza en desaprobación. _Eso no iba a suceder_. Si lo nuestro terminaba. Terminaba definitivamente.

-Seguro que pronto va a llegar alguien a tu vida y no me extrañarás más -. argumenté, mirando hacia la ventana.

-No quiero a nadie más en mi vida, Bella. Lo único que siempre quise fuiste tu, y que esto funcionara… sé que me va a llevar tiempo olvidarte y no estoy listo para meterme de nuevo en una relación…

No respondí. No había querido pensar en eso.

Me era extraña la idea de Jacob con otra mujer, aun siendo consciente de que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba. Había sido el único hombre en mi vida por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de todo lo que se había roto entre nosotros, todavía sentía muchas cosas por él.

Era la forma en que ardíamos al tocarnos lo que más extrañaría de nosotros. Jacob era como un fuego, que me encendía a pesar de cualquier cosa que me pasara, y siempre necesitaba de mí. Ni siquiera en estas semanas que pasamos sin hablarnos habíamos dejado de estar juntos.

Solía despertarme con su toque en medio de la noche, y hacíamos el amor sin decirnos una palabra, a oscuras, a veces con furia, como si quisiéramos descargar en el otro de esa forma toda la frustración que sentíamos porque todo se iba a pique, y no había manera de detenerlo. A veces con una intensidad que rayaba en el dolor y la desesperación. Él me amaba, a su manera. Y yo a mi modo lo amaba también. Aunque por la mañana todo siguiera igual, y fingiéramos que el otro no existía.

Dos minutos después, mi ropa estaba en el suelo junto a la suya y estábamos los dos entrelazados en la cama, sumidos en aquella lucha singular, sabiendo que esta vez sí era la última vez.

Estaba segura de que en el momento en que Jacob atravesara la puerta para irse de casa, no habría retorno. De este lado de la puerta quedarían todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, y mi corazón cerrado para siempre.

* * *

_*** El poema me pertenece.**_

(*) Implante coclear : dispositivo electrónico que se inserta en la coclea a traves de una cirugía devolviendo a través de impulsos eléctricos al nervio auditivo la audición a personas con sordera profunda.

Se dará más información a lo largo de la historia.

_**Para las que leyeron las versiones anteriores, encontrarán algunos cambios en la forma de narrar... sobre todo en los pov de Bella, dejando conocer un lado que fue muy mencionado en toda la historia: su afición por escribir.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	3. PRIMERA PARTE Derrumbandome

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertencen. Son de S Meyer. Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Derrumbándome.**

**(Bella.)**

**Martes 16 de Abril 2007. 11 00 a.m:**

Las puertas plateadas se abrieron automáticamente frente a mí, al mismo tiempo que el pitido intermitente y monocorde me indicaba que había llegado a la planta baja.

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas me arrastré fuera del ascensor. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al contemplar el desolado y sombrío hall de entrada del edificio. Había llegado a odiar ese lugar en los últimos meses: _El juzgado de familia._

Traté de subir el cierre de mi campera con mis dedos aun temblorosos. _¿Era idea mía o estaba más frío aquí abajo?_

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Me sorprendió descubrir en el reloj del celular que ya habían pasado varios minutos de las 11: 00 de la mañana. Llevaba ya más de cuatro horas encerrada en el edificio. Mi mente era un completo caos. Sinceramente creía estar al borde de un colapso.

Una parte de mí desesperaba por correr, gritar, romper cosas: estaba furiosa a niveles insospechados.

Otra parte era solamente una espectadora de la sucesión caótica de imágenes y recuerdos entrecortados de los últimos cinco días.

Lo último que quería hacer, era lo que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo desde el momento en que entré al ascensor: _derrumbarme, llorar, temblar y tiritar_ _como una enferma_.

Estaba casi paralizada de la angustia.

Haciendo otro intento sobrehumano, alcancé la pesada puerta de cristal de la entrada y la empujé. No pude con ella.

Un hombre mayor que entraba con carpetas la sostuvo mientras yo pasaba sin levantar la vista. Carraspeé un _"gracias"_ casi inaudible sin mirarlo. Mi rostro seguramente era una imagen deplorable en ese momento.

Llevaba mi pelo, castaño y largo, sujeto con una hebilla, formando una cola de caballo. Tenía algunos mechones sueltos al frente, pero había olvidado mis gafas oscuras, por lo que el rostro enrojecido y mis ojos marrones, hinchados ahora por las lágrimas, y con profundas ojeras, eran totalmente visibles.

O totalmente imposibles de disimular.

Ya en la vereda, el golpe frío de la brisa otoñal me espabiló un poco el embotamiento.

Contemple con indiferencia el nítido y despejado cielo celeste sobre los edificios y empecé a caminar sin rumbo. No había ningún lugar donde quisiera estar ahora, y no quería volver a casa todavía.

Tampoco quería encontrarme con ninguna persona a la que tuviera que contestarle alguna pregunta.

Crucé la calle sin mirar, ganándome un par de bocinazos y algunas maldiciones por parte de los conductores, pero no me importó. Ya había comprobado antes que era tanta mi mala suerte que, si deseara morir atropellada por un auto ahora, _no lo lograría_.

Caminé por las veredas, atestadas de personas, sin siquiera rozarme alguna. La gente parecía no notarme esa mañana. Me preguntaba si había alguna diferencia entre cómo me sentía y estar muerta.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la acera, en mi mente seguían agolpándose sin orden los sucesos del último fin de semana:

_**...**_

_**(Lunes 15 de de abril de 2007. 14: 00 hs.)**_

_-¡Leah! ¡Por favor! ¡Te suplico! Es la cuarta vez que llamo esta mañana... ¡No puede ser que no puedas comunicarme con tu hijo! ¡Que no sepas nada de él! ¡Tiene a Kellan por Dios!.._

_La madre de Jacob contestaba mi llamada por cuarta vez en el día y me daba la misma respuesta cada vez. _

_Tratando de reprimir los sollozos tomé aire y seguí hablando:_

_- ¡Me dijo que iba a estar ahí, en tu casa! ¡Quiero saber cuándo regresará Kellan!_

_- No te estoy mintiendo, Bella, Jake estuvo aquí durante el fin de semana, pero ahora no se dónde esta. Salieron ayer por la tarde en el auto con Lauren diciendo que iban para llevarte el nene._

_- ¡Y ya tendrían que haber llegado! ¡Son dos horas de camino nada más! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que salieron ayer por la mañana?¡Los he llamado más de diez veces a los celulares y no recibo respuesta!_

_- No sé qué decirte, Bella, realmente. No quiero pensar que algo malo les haya pasado. En cuanto sepa alguna noticia te aviso. Sabes que me preocupa la seguridad de Kellan tanto como a ti. Quédate tranquila por favor…_

_Sabia que Leah no me mentiría en algo así. El bienestar de Kellan le importaba tanto como a mi, y últimamente no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Jacob hacia…_

_Pero no había manera de que me tranquilizara. A esas horas tal vez hasta hayan tomado un avión, o algo._

_Estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente pero recordé que la identificación de Kellan estaba conmigo, en mi bolso. Por lo menos sabía que no saldrían del país. No podrían._

_Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a estas horas podrían estar en cualquier parte, muy lejos de aquí…_

_Decidí que no me quedaba más remedio que ir hasta la estación de policía a hacer la denuncia de la desaparición de mi pequeño de tres años y medio después de haber llamado a todas las personas que pudieron cruzarse con Jake y Lauren ese fin de semana, y que todas me dijeran mas o menos lo mismo:_

_-Que habían salido de la casa de la playa ya._

_-Que los habían visto ahí si, pero que no tenían idea de a dónde iban._

_-Que asumían que venían a casa, a devolverme a Kellan._

_El oficial Mathews, un hombre robusto, de unos cuarenta años, cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos grises, estaba de guardia y me saludó por mi nombre al entrar._

_En los últimos dos meses, había ido innumerables veces a la comisaría. Ya me sentía un tanto familiar allí, aunque no dejaba de avergonzarme la situación, y deseaba profundamente que las cosas fueran de otra manera._

_Mathews, después de escucharme y tomar mi declaración por escrito, puso una mano en mi hombro y me sugirió que fuera directamente al juzgado de familia._

_-La situación se esta volviendo demasiado compleja-. Argumentó._

**...**

_**Martes 16 de abril de 2007: 8 a m. (Oficina de Orientación Legal del Juzgado de familia)**_

_- ¿Cómo que el señor Black ya no vive ahí? ¡Pero si este es el domicilio que él mismo declaró hace cuatro meses como domicilio actual para que se le envíen las citaciones oficiales del juzgado!_

_La doctora Moure estaba al teléfono, y muy impaciente. Llevaba casi una hora sentada frente a ella en su oficina._

_Después de que leyera mi declaración a la policía, y de hacerme un par de preguntas sobre Kellan y su estado de salud, comenzó a hacer las llamadas telefónicas marcadas por procedimiento para dar con el paradero del padre._

_Ya había hablado con su madre, su hermana, y había llamado varias veces a los propios teléfonos de Jake y Lauren sin éxito._

_Ahora, se comunicaba con el dueño del departamento que Jake supuestamente alquilaba en la ciudad vecina. La policía estaba allí y lo encontró vacío. Después de un largo silencio volvió a asentir._

_-Ajá,… y dice usted que el señor Black dejó el alquiler hace dos meses ya,… entiendo. Y no dejó un nuevo domicilio… ajá, muchas gracias -._

_Colgó el auricular y me miró fijamente unos instantes. El pánico se estaba apoderando de mí al procesar lo que había escuchado. Tenia toda la esperanza de que luego de explicar los sucesos, y de que autorizaran a la policía para intervenir inmediatamente y buscarlo en el domicilio de Jacob, Kellan estaría conmigo en minutos mas o menos._

_Jake se había mudado unos 4 meses atrás. Me había dicho que consiguió un pequeño departamento cerca de la oficina donde trabajaba. Me sentí una estúpida: nunca se me ocurrió ir a conocer su nueva casa._

_Seguramente no le había ido bien solo, y había decidido mudarse con Lauren... o tal vez siempre me había mentido…_

_El asunto era que él ya no estaba ahí, y que yo no tenia idea de dónde vivía Lauren. Solo sabía que trabajaban juntos en la misma empresa, allí se habían conocido, poniéndome los cuernos del siglo..._

_Le di ese dato a la doctora, quien sonrió con esperanzas renovadas. La miré sin comprender del todo su evidente entusiasmo, había notado su preocupación y que estaba sufriendo con la situación, aunque no tanto como yo._

_-Es genial -, me explicó -. soy amiga de la dueña._

_Marcó el número personal de Marcela Stain, la dueña de la empresa y jefa de Jacob, en vez del número de la oficina que yo tenía agendado._

_-Marcela, querida tanto tiempo...- sí, soy yo, Karen Moure...- sí, es verdad querida, hemos estado algo ocupadas se ve... - rió afablemente._

_-Me vas a disculpar querida, pero hoy no te estoy llamando por cuestiones sociales… estoy en mi oficina y con un asunto algo delicado…_

_-¡Oh no, no! no es nada irregular con tu empresa… es sobre unos empleados tuyos, sí. … - No, no están detenidos, en realidad estoy aquí con la ex esposa de uno de ellos, Jacob Black, y es una situación muy..._

_-Sí entiendo, estás al tanto de la separación..._

_-Sí, es algo conflictiva en este momento…_

_-Ajá, a mí también me da pena el niño. Y... justamente, por ello es que te estoy llamando. No sabemos dónde está y tiene al niño con él y..._

_Pude escuchar desde donde yo estaba el grito de asombro de la mujer en el auricular, pero la doctora Moure siguió impasible con su relato:_

_-Su padre lo retiró el viernes por la noche del domicilio de la madre... con el compromiso de devolverlo el domingo por la tarde como siempre. Como verás, hoy ya es martes y estamos tratando de ubicar al señor Black…._

_-Si, comprendo. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Hace quince días abandonó el trabajo? …._

_-Ah, que lo estás considerando abandono de trabajo porque se ausentó sin permiso,…_

_-No ha comparecido a su puesto en los últimos quince días..._

_-Entiendo. ¿Y Lauren Garret? ah... claro… ella también...la misma situación..._

_-Mmmm sí, llama la atención._

_La poca tranquilidad que estaba manteniendo se vino abajo. ¿Jake abandonando el trabajo? ¿Lauren también? ¿Con lo ambiciosos que eran?_

_Todo indicaba que se habían fugado con mi hijo._

_Quería morirme._

_No. Yo Iba a morirme._

_-Bueno querida, muy agradecida, sí, te informaré si sabemos del niño. Claro, claro, Luego vuelvo a llamarte para nuestros asuntos personales pendientes. Me disculpas… hasta luego querida..._

_La doctora colgó el auricular y me miró._

_-Esto, es pasarse de la raya...- murmuró con indignación._

_La angustia subió vertiginosamente por mi garganta, pero me obligué a respirar. No podía derrumbarme, no todavía..._

_- Bueno mi niña -. Dijo la doctora amablemente, apretando mi mano y dejándome entrever con ese gesto lo grave que era la situación. - Lamentablemente como has oído, las noticias no son buenas -, asentí -. el siguiente paso que nos queda es hacer una denuncia penal contra el padre de tu hijo para poder movilizar a la policía en una búsqueda urgente del menor._

_Abrí los ojos, algo asombrada._

_-Entiendo. –musité con un hilo de voz._

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Rayos, no! ¡No entendía nada!_

_No entendía cómo mi vida había llegado a ese punto. ¡No podía creer que el único recurso que me quedaba para recuperar a mí hijo era denunciar a su padre! y por secuestro… si quería volver a verlo, a saber de él... que ya no hubiera otra opción…_

_Intenté llamar al celular de Jake nuevamente con la esperanza de que ésta vez atendiera pero nada..._

_-"…Fuera del área de cobertura" -repitió el lacónico tono de la operadora._

_Tomé aire y me decidí:_

_- ¿Esa denuncia la hago aquí?_

_- No querida. Llévate este formulario que estoy completando ahora al 4 piso. A la oficina de la Policía Federal que funciona allí y le explicas con tus palabras todo lo que sucedió, tal cual como me contaste a mi. También le cuentas las dos conversaciones telefónicas que acabamos de tener aquí, y las características de Kellan. Si tienes una foto de tu niño para mostrarle mucho mejor._

_La doctora se puso de pie y me guió hasta la puerta._

_-Cualquier problema me vuelves a ver._

_Me estrechó nuevamente la mano, con mucha calidez, intentando impartirme fortaleza._

_Yo solamente atiné a asentir y me dirigí al ascensor, mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasparente de mi billetera una foto que había tomado a Kellan apenas un mes atrás: Para el expediente de inscripción del Jardín maternal a donde me habían recomendado mandarlo a fin de que socializara con otros niños de la misma edad._

_**...**_

_**Martes 16 de abril de 2007. 10 00 a.m.**(**Oficina de la policía federal. 4 to piso.)**_

_- Lo lamento mucho, señora. No hay nada más que podamos hacer a partir de ahora que no sea esperar. La búsqueda ya comenzó. Ahora mismo estamos rastreando los celulares de los dos, pronto tendremos noticias. Solo le pido que esté calmada y atenta a su teléfono. En caso de que el señor Black la llamara o se comunicara por algún medio con usted nos avisa inmediatamente. La tendremos informada de cualquier novedad-._

_El oficial que me había recibido me entregó una copia firmada y sellada de la denuncia que acabábamos de redactar, y me acompañó hasta la puerta._

_Lo sabía, sabía que el oficial trataba de calmarme. Todo el mundo trataba de calmarme esa mañana. Y yo sabía que debía calmarme, con denuncia o sin ella, lo único que cabía en esa situación ahora era esperar... pero yo solamente desesperaba._

**...**

**(Martes 16 de Abril de 2007. 11: 15 am.) (presente)**

El rostro de mi pequeño Kellan sonriendo a la cámara, con sus brillantes ojos cafés, se aparecía cada dos segundos en mi mente mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Había tenido que entregar la foto a la policía para que la difundieran para la búsqueda y no podía dejar de preguntarme qué estaba sucediendo con él. O dónde estaría, o si me necesitaba.

Todas las personas con las que hablé esa mañana dentro del edificio del juzgado me habían dicho la misma cosa, que encontraban positiva en la situación:

_-"No creemos que él le haga daño. Estamos hablando de un niño de tres años y medio que está con su padre. De todas maneras lo consideraremos secuestro por las características adicionales que tiene el caso y redactaremos la denuncia bajo ese título para agilizar la búsqueda."_

Pero yo no estaba preocupada exactamente por lo que pudiera hacerle _él…_

Mi mente seguía dando vueltas en lo que acababa de hacer. Aún era incapaz de asumir que estaba denunciando a Jacob por secuestro y amenazas...

Lo último que quedaba de la vida que habíamos construido durante casi siete años, acababa de derrumbarse en el momento que hice mi relato de los acontecimientos al oficial.

Pero estaba segura de que aquello no podía ser cosa solo de él. Ese no era Jake…

Era obvio que Lauren estaba detrás de esta locura, y era _ella_ la que me preocupaba. _Esa zorra sin escrúpulos_ que había llevado mi paciencia al límite los últimos tres meses.

Me asustaba lo que _ella_ pudiera intentar hacer con Kellan. Ella quería quitármelo. Me lo había gritado mil veces, y me lo repetía cada vez que Jake venia a buscarlo en sus visitas.

A escondidas o a sabiendas de él, Lauren me llamaba cinco minutos después de que salieran de la puerta de casa con Kellan para decirme que no me lo iban a devolver y que Kellan sería suyo.

En el fondo, yo sabía que algo así realmente jamás sucedería, pero no dejaba de preocuparme que una persona con una mente tan sucia y retorcida pasara tiempo con mi hijo.

Y lo que me daba más impotencia era que aun no había encontrado la manera legal de evitarlo.

El hecho de que Kellan era especial era lo que agravaba el caso.

Desde el día en que nació, un mediodía a comienzos de la primavera y casi cuatro semanas antes de lo previsto, había pasado por varias situaciones complicadas de salud, y cuando tenía casi dos años de edad terminamos descubriendo luego de unos exámenes que insistí en hacerle, que era sordo.

Aquello había sido todo lo desalentador que una noticia así puede ser. Pero jamás tuve tiempo de llorar. Apenas me di cuenta de que todas las oportunidades de una vida normal de Kellan dependían de mí, y de lo que yo fuera capaz de hacer y dar por él, las lagrimas y la culpa quedaron en un segundo plano.

Había descubierto las mejores opciones para él a través de Internet, y luego de hablar con sus médicos, logramos hacerlo, hacía escasos cinco meses que en un hospital privado y especializado en audición le habían puesto a través de una delicada cirugía un implante coclear (1)

Kellan escuchó por primera vez en su vida una semana después de cumplir los 3 años de edad…

Fue un día memorable, y sé que la sonrisa en su carita esa mañana cuando lo conectaron al mundo de los sonidos por primera vez y oyó nuestras voces hablándole, es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Habíamos logrado dejar la guerra de lado esos días que pasamos juntos llevando a Kellan a sus primeros controles y acostumbrándolo a la novedad de escuchar, pero Jacob tuvo que regresar a casa por su trabajo.

Me había quedado una semana más en el hospital para los ajustes y el inicio de su rehabilitación auditiva.

Fue exactamente dos semanas después de haber logrado ese milagro que el mundo de Kellan se derrumbó: la tarde que Jake anunció, después de casi un mes sin dirigirme la palabra, que se iría de la casa.

Es cierto que las cosas venían decayendo hacia tiempo, pero lo habíamos llevado con calma durante todo el último año, luego de enterarnos de la situación de Kellan.

Solo que ahora Jake pensaba que las cosas estaban encaminadas con Kellan escuchando, y que no había razones para seguir quedándose en la casa.

Esa tarde que decidimos darnos por vencidos de común acuerdo, luego de poco mas que cuatro años siendo una familia, y pactamos las visitas y la cuota por alimentos que Jake me pasaría para Kellan sabiendo que yo estaría complicada para buscar un trabajo por el apoyo extra que él necesitaba con sus recargados horarios de terapia, creí que las cosas serian diferentes...

Jacob se quedó en la casa hasta que consiguió rentar ese departamento donde dijo mudarse. Luego todo se derrumbó rápidamente… gracias a Lauren.

* * *

**Nota 1:**

**La sordera es un universo aparte, totalmente maravilloso y complicado que solo es comprendido por quienes comparten su vida con alguien sordo. Hay mucho qué decir al respecto y no pretendo hacer de ella el tema central de esta historia ni dar "cátedra" del asunto. **

**Esta no es una historia sobre sordera, aunque cualquier pregunta, comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida.**

**(1) El implante coclear es un dispositivo electrónico que, a través de una cirugía e implantando una serie de electrodos, se inserta en la cavidad coclear, y permite a las personas con hipoacusia o sordera profunda, recuperar la audición de una manera completa y llevar una vida absolutamente normal.**

**A pesar de ser un milagro de la tecnología, que mejora muchísimo la calidad de vida de quienes lo reciben, requiere terapias posteriores de estimulación y entrenamiento para mejorar la nueva audición desde cero y para lograr el desarrollo del habla en el caso de los niños sordos de nacimiento.**

**Hay muchísima información al respecto en la red. Particularmente, y por ser el equipo que usa Kellan, les dejo esta información sobre implantes cocleares donde pueden encontrar todo lo que necesiten saber al respecto:**

**w w w. medel . com**

* * *

_Ante todo gracias por estar ahí.. Espero que les guste, y también que hagan preguntas, críticas, sugerencias…_

_Espero sus rewiews_

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Lakentsb**_


	4. PRIMERA PARTE Huyendo de casa

**Ante todo mis disculpas x no actualizar el Viernes como dije que seria pero realmente esta semana fue de locos a pesar de los feriados y mi mente no daba siquiera para asegurarme de que el capi subiera bien a ff.… **

**Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, esta historia es tan especial para mi…**

**Gracias Gine por compartir tu mundo conmigo en esas conversaciones de beteo y lectura compulsiva! **

**Y bueno… antes de que pasen al capi, les cuento para las que no lo saben que estoy participando del primer Contest desde que entre a FF:**

**SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD **

**(El link esta en el OS para las que quieran leer los otros que participan tambien... se los recomiendo, hay muchos que valen la pena)**

**y es con un cuento navideño titulado**

** EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR,**

** que es mi primer OS tambien…**

**Asi que espero que pasen por mi perfil o por el contest… y lo lean y si les gusta le dejen un comentario… las tendre al tanto cuando abran las votaciones.**

**Gracias por estar, por leer, por comentar y alimentar mi pasion x la escritura.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y sus características no me pertenecen, son de S Meyer. Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos aspectos es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

* * *

Capitulo 3.

**Huyendo de casa.**

_**(Bella)**_

_**30 de noviembre de 2006. 19 hs. (cuatro meses atrás…)**_

Faltaban solo 3 semanas para Navidad.

Apenas habían pasado 14 días desde la charla en que acordamos con Jake los detalles de nuestra separación y las cosas en casa se precipitaron de la manera más inesperada por una discusión estúpida que tuvimos y que terminó en golpes.

"Jacob _golpeándome_ a mi, sería más propio".

Apenas me golpeó se sintió muy mal. Nunca lo había hecho antes en todos los años que llevábamos juntos.

Lo peor fue que yo sostenía a Kellan en mis brazos en ese momento.

Últimamente, cuando Jake se enojaba conmigo -, lo que solía ocurrir cada vez más seguido y por cualquier motivo desde que habíamos terminado nuestra relación-, solía gritarme cualquier tipo de barbaridad que me dejaba destruida emocionalmente y luego se iba de la casa dejándome a mi suerte.

La pérdida de respeto entre nosotros no había llegado jamás al punto de que nos golpeáramos, y aunque sabía que estaba arrepentido, ya no quería escuchar más su lastimero y últimamente repetido discurso de que "_se había sobrepasado y que no volvería a suceder"._

Ya no me importaba qué volvía a suceder y que no. Para mí, ya todo estaba roto entre nosotros a partir de ese momento. Además, había profundas razones en mí para que las situaciones de violencia me aterraran.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico y sin soltar a Kellan de mis brazos salí de la habitación y tomé las llaves de la casa que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor junto con mi celular, y me abalancé a la puerta, tratando de llegar a la calle lo antes posible.

Para mi sorpresa, Jake no hizo ningún intento por detenernos, simplemente me siguió hasta la sala y se derrumbó en el sillón, mientras yo me alejaba lo más rápido que podía de la casa.

Apenas estuve en la calle llamé al celular de mi amigo Emmett y su esposa Rosalie para que me buscaran.

Era sábado, y a menos que hubieran viajado, estarían en su casa a unas 20 cuadras de ahí.

Tuve suerte, ellos estaban en su auto de camino a mi casa para _invitarme-secuestrarme_ junto con Kellan a una velada de pizzas y películas que habían organizado para esa noche en su casa.

Como últimamente los arranques de Jake eran seguidos, y a ellos no les caían muy en gracia: Jake solía dejarme sola casi todos los fines de semana sin decir a dónde iba, o a qué hora regresaría, ellos ya habían tomado el hábito de "_secuestrarnos"_ para alguna divertida ocurrencia de sábado a la noche.

Emmett adoraba a Kellan de un modo avergonzante a veces, y Kellan se dejaba consentir y se prendía de su cuello como si fuera un pequeño mono en brazos de su papá gorila. Ellos no tenían hijos todavía, pero eran muy jóvenes. Rosalie tenía apenas 21 años y Emmett 24.

Nos habíamos conocido de casualidad, en medio de la calle, años atrás, una tarde cuando Kellan todavía era un bebe de pocos meses. Yo me paseaba con él en su carrito por la vereda de un parque luego de hacer algunas compras, estaba esperando que Jake me recogiera con la camioneta, pues vivíamos en las afueras, con su familia, en la zona de la playa.

Rosalie se me acercó y me pidió si podía sostener al niño en brazos un momento. Al principio me asusté un poco, lo confieso. Su pedido me resultó algo extraño, -muy extraño en realidad-, pero luego de conversar unos momentos con ella, resultó que habíamos estudiado en la misma universidad al otro extremo del país. Solo que ellos llegaron un año después que yo me fuera, y hasta teníamos varios conocidos en común.

Rosalie era maestra, pero no trabajaba, Emmett trabajaba en el Servicio Social de la ciudad desde hacia pocos meses, dirigiendo el departamento de violencia familiar. No conocían a casi nadie en la ciudad aún pues acababan de mudarse y comenzamos a visitarnos desde ese día.

Solía conversar mucho con Emmett sobre su trabajo. Mi licenciatura en psicología había quedado incompleta: abandoné a mitad de mi tesis de grado cuando quedé embarazada de Kellan, pero no había perdido mi vocación y aun amaba mi carrera.

Emmett se asustó al verme con un magullón en mi cara, y yo me apresuré a subir al auto y pedirle que nos alejáramos de allí antes de que preguntara nada.

Rosalie echaba chispas luego de saber lo que pasó, incapaz de quedarse sentada en el auto. Emmett tuvo que convencerla de que no ganaba nada con entrar a casa y romperle la mandíbula a Jake _ahora, _y yo intentaba no llorar, para no asustar a Kellan.

Salí de la casa sin agarrar ni siquiera mi cartera, así que una vez que llegamos a la casa de Emmett y les conté ahora con detalle todo lo que había sucedido, ellos decidieron intervenir.

Emmett quería asegurarse de todos los detalles para saber cómo intervenir sin embarrar las cosas, por si el asunto terminaba en los tribunales, así que mientras me interrogaba, Rosalie me preparó un cuarto en su casa para que pasáramos la noche allí.

Kellan, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se había instalado en el sillón frente al televisor a ver dibujos animados con un gran plato de galletas y un vaso de leche.

Su capacidad de superar las situaciones, y escucharlo reír a boca suelta, me arrancaron una sonrisa a mi pesar: en ese momento, Kellan, era la viva imagen de la _esperanza_ que yo no lograba tener.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Emmett decidió ir con Jasper a casa. Lo había llamado para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y Jazz accedió a acompañarlo sin problemas.

Emmett no quería enfrentar a Jake solo. No porque tuviera algún tipo de temor -, físicamente estaba en total ventaja-, y sabía que si las cosas se descontrolaban, probablemente el que terminaría lamentando su suerte seria Jake. Pero convenía que hubiera un testigo de lo que Emmett encontrara al llegar, y un elemento neutral para cuando diera las indicaciones del caso.

Jasper era ideal, era el psicólogo que supervisaba los casos más difíciles en el centro de violencia familiar que dirigía Emmett. Había llegado a nuestra ciudad un año atrás junto con Alice, su esposa y mi antigua compañera de habitación de la universidad. Además, ya era - gracias al rotundo éxito del libro que publicitó la empresa de Alice cuando se conocieron- un renombrado escritor.

Llevábamos tiempo sin vernos por sus innumerables ocupaciones, pero solíamos reunirnos todos a almorzar juntos cada vez que podíamos.

Alice estaba de viaje por Europa por una semana más, su empresa de diseño, edición y marketing ahora estaba promocionando a una conocida escritora norteamericana, que había publicado el último tomo de su saga sobre vampiros adolescentes.

Jasper era muy respetado como profesional, tenía una especie de _onda expansiva_ de tranquilidad cuando estaba en las entrevistas que hacía a la gente que se atendía con él se sintiese muy cómoda. Me pareció perfecta la idea de que fueran juntos.

El plan era principalmente hablar con Jake, darle la posibilidad de que explicara su comportamiento y luego ofrecerle ayuda terapéutica y apoyo para la obvia crisis que estaba presentando con nuestra separación.

Además, Emmett quería sacar mis papeles y los de Kellan de la casa, algunas ropas y cosas que Kellan necesitaba para su equipo de implante coclear como pilas, deshumidificador, etc.

Tardaron más de 4 horas en volver.

Rosalie se había disculpado conmigo y ya se había dormido cuando escuché el auto de Emmett entrando en el garaje. Eran más de las dos de la mañana. Yo esperaba despierta, mirando una vieja película en la tv.

Emmett parecía agotado cuando se dejó caer en una de las sillas en la mesa de la cocina. Me sorprendió.

Jasper -, me explicó-, se había ido a su casa directamente porque tenía entrevistas temprano al día siguiente, pero me había dejado algunas indicaciones para cumplir.

- Lo que nos encontramos fue terrible -. Dijo Emmett -. No puedo explicar a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que hizo Jake en este tiempo desde que saliste de la casa y nosotros llegamos pero estaba totalmente alterado y demacrado.

-¿Alterado? ¿En qué sentido? –pregunté, tratando de hacerme una imagen mental. Aunque una parte de mí estaba muy segura de lo que podrían haber visto.

- Lentificado en sus movimientos… como sin fuerzas... le dije que después de lo sucedido lo mejor sería que abandone la casa. No pueden estar juntos bajo el mismo techo teniendo a Kellan en medio, y exponiéndolo a que las cosas se descontrolen entre ustedes otra vez. Es evidente que la relación está rota, y no es saludable para ninguno de los tres que sigan conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Asentí. No podía ser más acertado en sus palabras.

-Le dije también que podía quedarse en la casa si no tenía dónde ir -, continuó Emmett –. y que Kellan y tú se quedarían en casa con nosotros un tiempo. Jake dijo que no, que lo correcto era que regresaras con Kellan y que él se fuera. Mañana por la noche puedes regresar si quieres, prometió que para las nueve de la noche ya habría sacado sus cosas.

Me pregunté a qué lugar pensaba irse. Todavía no había conseguido rentar un departamento. Imaginé que con alguno de sus amigos que no me dejaba conocer… Emmett me apretó la rodilla al decir esto, y se puso de pie para cargar un vaso con agua del fregadero.

Yo no salía de mi asombro. Finalmente todo estaba terminado.

-Jasper está seguro de que Jake tiene abstinencia de alguna cosa ¿sabes? –agregó Emmett como al pasar. No le respondí. No era algo de lo que estuviera dispuesta a hablar ahora.

- No sé si quieres hablar de ello, Bella, pero su conducta responde a la crisis típica de algún tipo de adicción. Veo cosas así a diario… -dijo, escrutando mi rostro al ver que no decía palabra-. No tiene que ser ahora por supuesto…

-Gracias… -dije, y Emmett me sonrió, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas.

-Puedes quedarte más tiempo en casa si quieres-, ofreció –. No es necesario que vuelvas a tu casa mañana para estar sola si no te sientes con fuerzas. Sabes que eres como de la familia para Rosalie y para mí y no nos molestas para nada…

-Gracias otra vez… Emm, no sé qué haría sin ti a veces -. Dije, dejándome envolver ahora por uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. No estaba segura de lo que quería hacer realmente.

-Por lo pronto es hora de dormir, pequeña... algunos de nosotros trabajamos…

Emmett me palmeó el hombro cariñosamente y me reí a mi pesar. Nos dirigimos abrazados escalera arriba.

Luego de besar mi frente, me dejó en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes: mi habitación por el tiempo que yo necesitara. Volvió a decirme que no dudara en despertarlos si necesitaba algo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez que entré a la habitación me derrumbé en la cama, sin desvestirme siquiera.

Kellan dormía placidamente, y escuchar su acompasada respiración por un momento me devolvió la calma. Luego de acariciar su rostro y llenar su frente de besos me acurruqué junto a él y cerré los ojos.

**...**

La casa estaba extrañamente ordenada cuando Emmett nos llevó, pasadas las ocho de la noche al día siguiente.

Supuse que él tenía algo que ver en el asunto, pero internamente estaba agradecida de no tener que ordenar el caos que podría haber dejado Jake y revivir aquel momento horrible.

Había decidido que lo mejor era volver, y enfrentar en aquel mismo lugar lo que estaba sucediendo. Si me refugiaba en casa de mis amigos a la larga solo seria peor…

Jacob solo se había llevado su ropa y sus libros.

Llamó a Emmett para decirle que le agradecía lo que había hecho, y que me dijera que no me preocupara, que él estaba bien, y que me llamaría para ir a ver a Kellan al día siguiente.

También me avisó que había dejado su juego de llaves de la casa en un bol de cerámica, en la mesa del comedor. Aquello me sorprendió. Era evidente que ya no volvería.

Definitivamente solo quedábamos Kellan y yo ahora…

La casa se me antojó enorme aquella noche, y por primera vez en muchos años volví a sentirme completamente _sola…_

…**.**

_Tengo una tristeza infinita_

_que se queda sin palabras ya._

_Tengo mil lágrimas que no quieren salir,_

_mil palabras que no quiero decirte,_

_son el enojo que me produce este dolor._

_que otra vez me causas vos,_

_Tengo un hueco en el corazón tan grande_

_que se va llenando de silencio, de frío._

_¡Que me duele tanto!_

_con un dolor tan conocido…_

_que tantas veces temí volver a sentir…_

_que ya no creo poder sobrevivirlo…_

_Y en esta noche helada, gris…_

_Tan sola esta mi casa, mi vida, mi alma._

_¡Tan infinitamente solo esta mi corazón!_

_No veo más allá de mis ojos amor,_

_no siento nada, más allá de esta piel._

_No espero nada, más allá de tu voz._

_No quiero luz, quiero la luz de tus ojos,_

_Ya no quiero amor que no sea de tu corazón._

_ni consuelo que no sea de tus palabras._

_Y en medio de este silencio, amor_

_Te espero. Infinitamente, te espero. (1)_

_(Abril de 2007) (Bella)_

* * *

**(1) Este poema también me pertenece...**

* * *

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia. Todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas!**

**Lakentsb.**


	5. PRIMERA PARTE Milagro

**Como siempre, gracias a mi beta-adicta por su entusiasmo y dedicacion…Gine.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes no son míos... son de S Meyer, y solo los tomo prestados para contar esta historia, que absoluta y totalmente MÍA.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

**El milagro**.

**...**

_"… Me quedé tan solo_

_Como un caballo solo_

_Cuando en el pasto no hay noche ni día,_

_sino sal de invierno._

_Me quedé_

_tan sin nadie, tan vacío_

_que lloraban las hojas,_

_las últimas,_

_y luego caían como lágrimas._

_Nunca antes ni después_

_me quedé tan de repente solo…"_

(Fragmento de "Olvidado en otoño", de Pablo Neruda. Estravagario)

**(Bella)**

**Martes 16 de abril de 2007. 11 00 am. (Saliendo del juzgado...)**

El aroma a café proveniente de un cyber-café me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

No sabia con exactitud cuánto había caminado desde que salí del edificio del juzgado. Me sentía cansada. No había probado bocado en toda la mañana, ni siquiera un vaso de agua desde que salí de casa presa de la angustia y desesperada por tener a Kellan de nuevo conmigo.

La idea de sentarme por unos minutos con un café caliente entre las manos y navegar sin rumbo en Internet me resultó casi placentera.

Mi cara no había mejorado mucho desde que salí a la calle, así que, con mi mejor expresión de _"aquí no pasa nada"_ me acerqué al mostrador y pedí un café y una máquina para navegar.

La chica que me extendió el vaso de café ni siquiera me miró.

-"Once"- murmuró. Y me dirigí sigilosa hacia a la pequeña mesa en un rincón, que tenía un gran "11" pegado en la PC.

No tenía Internet en casa y me conectaba realmente poco. Mi MSN tenía varios contactos si, pero generalmente solo chateaba con mi amiga Alice "la andariega" que después de vivir con Jasper un año en mi misma ciudad, había vuelto a mudarse dos meses atrás.

Por razones que nunca comprendí del todo, ella cerró las oficinas de su agencia de diseño gráfico publicitario, y ahora trabajaba directamente desde su casa.

"_O desde cualquier lugar que su casa- pc- notebook-modem pudiera estar conectado"._

Por un lado me parecía comprensible: Alice había logrado un éxito enorme y tenía una trayectoria brillante. El éxito logrado en pocos años le había garantizado clientes que se contactarían con ella aunque fuera directamente por su Web.

Era debido a ello "_y para mi gran alegría" _que Alice estaba casi todo el tiempo online.

Tendría una charla trivial con ella, ni en sueños conectaría la web-cam hoy.

No, no tenía intenciones de que Alice notara cómo habían empeorado las cosas con Jake desde que ellos se habían mudado de aquí. Mucho menos tenia ánimos de_leer_ "no de oír" una diatriba sobre mi deplorable estado de _abandono personal._

"_Término con el que ella se refería a mi constante falta de maquillaje y mi habitual obsesión por los jeans holgados y las camisetas"._

Mientras los muñecos del MSN giraban en la pantalla, mi mente intentaba encontrar alguna imagen o recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz como para contrarrestar las sombras que me rodeaban.

Era una estrategia algo infantil que había aprendido de un profesor en el instituto: él solía decirnos que tuviéramos una vida que valiera la pena, y con una gran colección de recuerdos felices, para poder evocarlos en los días negros y sobrevivirlos. Era algo a lo que solía aferrarme.

El problema era que yo no recordaba haber vivido un día tan nefasto como el de hoy, ni haberme sentido tan desgarrada y angustiada como ahora.

Ningún recuerdo "feliz" que pudiera tener parecía ser capaz de contrarrestarlo.

Aun así, mi mente seguía saltando a través de cantidad de recuerdos. Aunque eran de malos días, todos y por lejos, eran infinitamente mejores que el de hoy.

Me estaba dando cuenta también que en los últimos años no había tenido realmente muchos momentos felices. Todo lo que venia a mi mente se podía clasificar como positivo solamente en comparación a lo que estaba pasándome ahora.

Incluso las enfermedades de Kellan desde que nació, y la noticia de su diagnostico de _hipoacusia neurosensorial bilateral profunda,_ no habían sido momentos tan malos en comparación…

Me di por vencida, definitivamente incapaz de encontrar en mi memoria algún momento tan feliz que borrara el dolor, aunque fuera unos segundos.

_¿O es que no tenía realmente ningún recuerdo de esa magnitud? ¿Había olvidado ser feliz, o realmente nunca lo había sido?_

Entonces, desde el fondo de mi memoria y muy lentamente, dos imágenes lejanas y borrosas aparecieron llenando mi cabeza.

La primera era casi una postal:

_"Un hombre cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, parado en medio de un sendero en la noche, y una mujer pequeña en comparación a su altura, alejándose de él con lágrimas en los ojos_".

Lo siguiente que supe y con toda certeza, fue que en todo caso _é__ste_, _el de hoy_, era el _segundo peor día de mi vida_. Sí, ya había tenido otro antes... pero mucho antes... si, u_nos 9 años atrás..._

Unidos a esa imagen, una multitud de recuerdos gastados y descoloridos empezaron a surgir en mi mente como una avalancha, y de a poco todo fue tomando una claridad asombrosa:

El peor día de mi vida, -o al menos el primero-, había sido exactamente 9 años atrás: _La mañana en que desperté luego de perder a Edward._

La otra imagen, era la de un rostro, uno en el que me había negado a pensar por demasiado tiempo:

_Edward_.

Él era también, y por mucho, _mi recuerdo mas feliz._

…

Los muñequitos del MSN se detuvieron en ese momento abriendo mi ventana de contactos conectados.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un nombre solicitando ser agregado llamó mi atención y me quitó la respiración... estuve suspendida, incapaz de respirar o moverme hasta que el vaso de café quemó mi mano.

Mis ojos seguían clavados, totalmente abiertos e incrédulos, en el nombre que titilaba en la pantalla: **"ea _****masen hotmail . com desea conversar con ud."**

El recuadro titilaba aguardando confirmación.

_¡Reacciona Bellaaa!_

Me obligue a arrastrar el Mouse torpemente hasta la pestaña _aceptar_ haciendo click mientras sentía mi corazon retumbando en mis oidos.

Lo que no esperaba, fue lo que sucedió después de que el MSN anunciara que Edward Masen había sido agregado exitosamente a mi lista de contactos.

_**-holaaaaaaaaa!**_

Unas letras rojas inclinadas llenaron mi pantalla desde una ventanita que titiló nuevamente ante mis ojos, y por primera vez en años, vi el rostro de _mi Edward_ en una fotografía.

Mis ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lagrimas al contemplar las lineas de su rostro, aquella expresión apagada y triste en sus esmeraldas y los rastros del paso de los años en su rostro, tan hermoso como podia recordar…

No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos y me dio pena pensar en cuánto había cambiado _yo_.

Mis manos temblaban tanto que no podía teclear una respuesta. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano logré responder:

-Holaaa. No puedo creer…

**-**_**hace mucho que te estoy buscando **_- volvió a titilar la pantalla antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir.

- la verdad es que yo también. Hace un par de años por lo menos… -admití entonces, mientras mi corazón se desbocaba.

-_**¿Cómo estás, mi hermosa Bella?**_

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control al leer el habitual saludo que él tenía siempre para mí. _Si supiera cómo estaba…_

No quería mentirle, pero ¿cómo podía decirle? Cómo podría contarle siquiera del caos que era mi vida ahora, justo hoy...,

La vida de su brillante Bella, esa Bella que él quiso fuera feliz, aunque no estuviera conmigo..._Una Bella que ya no existía…_

-Acá estamos… tecleé. Tratando de controlar mi respiración -¿Vos?

_Ahgrr, ¡qué impersonal, qué estupidez! Bella, llevas años esperando este momento para ser tan fría y ridícula en una conversación!- _me reprendí, pegándome internamente por mi torpe estupidez.

_**-Feliz de encontrarte al fin. ¿Qué fue de tu vida estos años?**_

Y casi podía imaginármelo: apenas sentado al borde de la silla y con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcando su hermoso rostro…

_¿De verdad el quería saber?_

_**-Yo estoy en mi trabajo ahora. Me casé, tengo dos hijos.**_

Las líneas seguían apareciendo en la pantalla sin darme tiempo a pensar algo coherente que contestar. Y la alegría que había logrado reunir en el último minuto se desmoronaba de nuevo al leer aquellas palabras sin que comprendiera exactamente por que...

_¡Que ridícula Bella! Tú te casaste, tienes un hijo… ¿por qué él no habría de hacerlo?_

- También… tuve un nene y me casé. –escribi, respirando profundamente, tratando de apartar de mi mente esa profunda sensación de ¿desilusion? -En ese orden,_ -_le aclaré). -Se llama Kellan y tiene 3 años y medio. Este año cumple los 4.

**- _É__stos son los míos. Gianna de dos y medio y Alan de 2 meses._**

Entonces la pantalla se abrió, mostrando un bebe pequeño de apenas unos meses envuelto en una manta celeste y en brazos de una mujer a la que no se le veía el rostro porque estaba cortado.

En la otra estaba una hermosa niña de grandes ojos verdes paseando con él, montados en un caballo blanco moteado, con un paisaje de atardecer de fondo.

_Eran tan hermosos como él._

No pude evitar emocionarme al verlo con aquella expresión tan protectora y orgullosa en su rostro contemplando a la pequeña que tomaba las riendas e imaginándolo como padre.

Había evitado esa imagen por mucho tiempo. _Desde el día en que Kellan nació._

- ¡Qué hermosos hijos! Te felicito –. Teclee, agradeciendo que no pudiera verme llorar ni morderme los labios… -yo no tengo fotos de Kellan aquí, estoy en un cyber ahora - .Expliqué, tratando de secar las lágrimas que seguian cayendo sin control con el puño de mi chaqueta.

-_Y__**o siempre estoy acá, así que otro día que pases puedes mostrármelo. Seguro es tan lindo como su mamá. Ahora, Bella, antes de que ocurra un cataclismo, ¡Por Favor! dame ¡Ya mismo! un teléfono donde llamarte y anota estos.**_

No pude evitar una sonrisa ante su forma, aun tan ansiosa e imperativa…

Dos números aparecieron en la pantalla mientras yo tecleaba el número de mi celular sin creer todavía del todo que estábamos comunicándonos…

La sola idea de escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo simplemente hizo estragos en mi pobre estómago.

**-_Bella, tengo que irme ahora. ¿Me escribes unas líneas contándome de ti por favor? De verdad quiero saber cómo estás…_**

-Te escribo. Lo prometo -. Escribí, pero su saludo ya había aparecido en el pequeño recuadro, dejándome de nuevo sin respiración:

**-_E__stoy feliz de tenerte a la vista de nuevo ¿sabes? Te he extrañado. Hasta pronto mi hermosa Bella._**

**"ea_ masen hotmail . com , se desconectó."**

Me quede tildada unos instantes tratando de comprender, de asimilar lo que una parte de mi mente gritaba era surreal, una loca ilusión de mi mente desesperada por el dolor…

_Edward…_ _Edward apareció después de….¡Dios mío Edward!_

Mis manos torpes fueron hasta mi celular donde en algún momento había guardado sus números y mis ojos se detuvieron allí… aun sopesando todo aquello hasta que recordé que tenía que escribirle y con resolucion abrí mi bandeja de entrada para encontrarme también alli con un breve email de Edward de la misma dirección, fechado unos pocos dias atrás, que decía solamente:

_HOLA: SOY EDWARD Y HACE MUCHO QUE TE ESTOY BUSCANDO._

Mi corazón se encogió.

Eran las mismas palabras que yo había escrito mil veces en todos los mensajes que mandé en mi búsqueda fallida de él y que no llegaron nunca a ninguna parte… Esa que había comenzado luego de mi _"visión"_, y que había abandonado al poco tiempo, un poco por razones de conciencia, y luego porque acabé convenciéndome de que era una completa estupidez.

Apreté _responder_ y comencé a escribir un email con un breve resumen de mi vida para Edward desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Tratando de no sonar tan triste, trágica y fracasada como me sentía en ese momento.

Después de escribir unas diez líneas y apretar _Enviar_, toda la fuerza y la felicidad que había logrado juntar en los últimos 20 minutos desaparecieron de nuevo y la oscuridad volvió con todas sus fuerzas…

Pagué mecánicamente el café y la máquina, y salí del local hacia la vereda.

**...**

Volví a casa.

Ya era más del medio día cuando llegué y me encontré abriendo la puerta de entrada sin recordar absolutamente nada del trayecto desde que estaba en la vereda del cyber hasta llegar allí.

El frío de mi desolada casa vacía me trajo a la realidad.

Dejé mis llaves y la bolsa sobre la mesa. La casa estaba oscura y con las cortinas cerradas. Los adornos de la repisa seguro tendrían polvo. Me estaba volviendo decadente, inerte, pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para cambiar nada.

Me arrastré al único y enorme dormitorio que compartía con Kellan y me derrumbé en su cama, aspirando su pequeña almohada, y abrazando su pato amarillo preferido.

En mi PC, eternamente encendida sobre el escritorio a un costado de la habitación, Coldplay sonaba a volumen bajo en el reproductor.

La soledad me perforó el corazón.

Me sentía extrañamente abrumada, cansada. Como si sobre mis hombros estuviera el peso del mundo. Mi vida no podría estar peor. No, nada de lo que sucediera en ella seria lo suficientemente bueno como para remontarla.

_Ni siquiera Edward…_

Cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza con mi mano, intentando no pensar por un rato. Ya eran las dos de la tarde en el reloj de la pared y quizá con un poco de suerte dormiría un poco.

En eso estaba cuando el batifondo del rington para llamadas desconocidas de mi Nokia me sobresaltó.

Me incorporé en la cama sin saber que hacer…

Tenía miedo de atender.

De un tiempo a esta parte, las llamadas con ID desconocida generalmente eran de Lauren o de Jake, y solamente me amargaban la vida. Pero tal vez era Jake, y tendría noticias de mi bebe.

Temerosa tomé el aparato en mis manos y pulse el altavoz, carraspeé esperando que hablen, pero nada sucedió...

Con voz insegura pregunte:

-¿Hola?

_- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿Mi Bella?_

Una voz lejana algo entrecortada por la estática acarició mis oídos y mi corazón reconoció aquella cadencia unica mucho antes que mi cerebro...

- ¿E… Ed…Edward? - pregunté, sin podérmelo creer...

_- Bella…-_susurro aquella tonalidad unica, despertando mi piel muerta_- no debería llamarte pero no pude contenerme, después de leer tu mail yo… yo no puedo creer lo que estás pasando… yo esperaba que estuvieras feliz y… Bella, yo… yo… ¡lo lamento tanto! Quisiera ayudarte Bella._

_Su voz, su desesperación, su anhelo…_ Todo estaba ahí y era… demasiado…

Casi no me importaba lo que estuviera diciendo en realidad. El solo hecho poder escuchar su voz… siempre tenía un efecto tan tranquilizante en mí que era suficiente….

Pero cada palabra que Edward decía era también una caricia para mi corazón roto y yo quería guardarla, grabarla para siempre…

-Estoy bien Edward. Las cosas no están tan mal como se leen. Pasará ¿recuerdas? Y voy a sobrevivir a esto también -, dije, tratando de sonar segura - Hoy es…solo un mal día nada más… pero pasará pronto…

No quería mentirle, y me encontré haciendolo…No sé bien por que… Tal vez porque quería evitar que Edward sufriera con mi desdicha.

De alguna manera también mi mente era conciente de que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud dónde estaba él ahora…. Cuán lejos o cuan cerca estaba de mí, y tambien dudaba que pudiera hacer algo por mí si no estaba aquí conmigo.

Y no había manera de que _eso_ sucediera ya… las cosas eran totalmente distintas ahora... demasiado.

_-Quiero ayudarte Bella, quisiera poder estar contigo ahí, ahora… a tu lado, pasando por esto juntos… yo… me gustaría…¡Dios! … quisiera poder encontrar a Kellan y llevártelo yo mismo... Bella…Yo… estoy algo… desesperado ¿sabes? Y no encuentro la manera de hacer algo por ti para que las cosas sean más fáciles…_

Casi podía verlo, apretando el celular en su mano delgada y pálida, paseando por el cuarto con desesperación y pasando sus dedos por el cabello una y otra vez mientras hablaba. Cerré los ojos, tomando aire e intentando calmar todo lo que sus palabras despertaban en mi… apartando de mi mente la idea de que realmente estuviera conmigo ahora, en esta casa horrible y desolada…

-Ya lo estas haciendo Edward…-murmuré- no podrías imaginarte cuánto estás haciendo ya -. Era apenas conciente de que mi corazón revivía con solo escucharlo hablar-. Yo nunca pensé volver a oírte...- admití, sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar mientras desesperadamente luchaba por mantener mi respiración a raya...

_-Haz de cuenta que estoy ahí, contigo Bella. Mi corazón está contigo ahora aunque yo no pueda hacerlo. No lo olvides-._

La intensidad de sus expresiones, y aquel tono tan desesperado en su voz me estaban atravesando de una manera que no podía explicar.

- Lo sé Edward, pero no debes ocuparte así de mí. No puedes…Tienes una familia ahora…ellos te necesitan entero y… -dije, recordando las imágenes que había visto recientemente de sus hijos y aquella mujer sin rostro...

Recordando lo que éramos ahora, después de tantas cosas y tanto tiempo... apenas unos extraños... ya no tenia sentido que me dijera esas cosas.

_- Bella_ - me interrumpió con desicion-. _Yo solo t__e llamé para decirte una cosa Bella…y es ésta: __**estoy aquí para ti,**__cuando quieras, a la hora que sea. Para lo que sea__**.**__**Siempre voy a estar para ti**__.__Quiero que recuerdes esto Bella.__**No estás sola**__**en el mundo**__. Ya no. Desde hoy ya no estás sola en el mundo __porque me tienes a mí,__aunque no sea de la forma en que quisiera…_

La convicción que dominaba su voz se apagó en las últimas palabras y pude sentir cómo se quebraba, y todo su deseo, su frustración y su impotencia detrás lo que decía…

- Gracias Edward… - apenas musite.

No podía parar de llorar ahora. Aquella admisión casi inconsciente me había revuelto de un modo inexplicable.

_- Tengo que irme Bella, prométeme que te cuidaras y…_

- ¿Que no haré ninguna estupidez? – casi me reí entre lagrimas mientras completaba mecánicamente aquella habitual recomendación de despedida antes de que la dijera…

- _N__o, no es eso… -_dijo, con suavidad, luego de un breve suspiro_. -prométeme que comerás algo… tienes que estar fuerte para Kellan. Él te necesita. Promételo Bella._

- Si Edward, lo haré. Ninguna estupidez… y comida.-afirme.

_- Te quiero Bella. Siempre._

La comunicación se cortó. Y yo quedé con la boca abierta. No había probado bocado desde el domingo y no podía creer que Edward aun recordara mi estupidez de no comer por angustia.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome caer sobre la cama nuevamente y repitiéndome una vez más cada una de las palabras más dulces que había escuchado en mucho, pero mucho tiempo…

"_Quiero que recuerdes esto Bella. No estás sola en el mundo. Ya no. Desde hoy ya no estás sola en el mundo porque me tienes a mí"._

La voz de Edward resonaba en mis oídos todavía, llenándome de aquella sensación inexplicable que siempre tenía sobre mi… y que hace rato no experimentaba: _Paz._

Pude sentir entonces en mi pecho los latidos frenéticos, casi dolorosos de mi corazón, acompañados ahora de una nueva calidez. Estaba sucediendo algo en mi interior, algo que no lograba comprender.

Podía sentir como poco a poco me iba resquebrajando, e iba tomando conciencia…

…Conciencia de que tenía frío.

…Conciencia de que mi estómago crujía de hambre.

…Conciencia de un dolor profundo en mi pecho que ahora iba subiendo por mi garganta…

Y lloré.

Fueron horas.

Lloré por todo.

Lloré por mí.

Lloré por la vida miserable que tenía y nunca quise, y que sin embargo yo misma construí cometiendo error tras error.

Lloré por el dolor de Kellan -, ese que veía en lo profundo de sus ojitos cafés cuando venía Jake a buscarlo y él quería llevarme hasta el auto sin entender por qué yo ya no podía subirme para ir a pasear con ellos. O por qué Jake ya no entraba a la casa en que vivíamos ahora, ni podía jugar con él en su cuarto antes de dormirse en las noches...

Lloré por Jake y lo que habíamos tenido, y ahora estaba tan empecinado en exterminar.

Y lloré por Edward.

Lloré por todas las cosas que no llegué a decirle nunca.

Por haberlo encontrado ahora: _demasiado tarde_.

Lloré por su voz, porque_su voz_ fue el milagro que me devolvió la noción de mí misma y de que aun estaba viva.

Lloré por la injusticia…

Por lo injusto que seguía siendo tener que encontrarnos ahora…

Ahora que ya no tenía sentido: _si nunca nos veríamos la cara._

Ahora que él estaba casado.

Ahora que yo no era ni la sombra de su _hermosa Bella_…

Y por fin, después de vaciar el dolor de meses de mi corazón… tal vez el dolor de años. Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, dormí sin malos sueños.

* * *

**Nota:**

**¡Gracias por leer! y por los hermosos rv que me han dejado. De verdad que tocan mi corazón, y mientras pueda voy a seguir respondiendo a cada una**

**Y es verdad... completamente... en esta historia hay mucho sentimiento de mi parte puesto, no solo mis poesías... y me alegro que puedan verlo. Lakentsb**


	6. PRIMERA PARTE Conversación pendiente

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de S Meyer. Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Hola chicas, pido disculpas por la demora, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic tan especial para mi, a ver si este año lo terminamos!**

**Gracias Ginegine por betear y sufrir conmigo en cada línea…**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras nuevas que se están sumando con sus alertas, y por dejarme sus rev, y tambien a las que leyeron mi nota y se pasaron gentilmente por el contest para votar por **

**EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR,**

**Gracias a ustedes y su voto logro pasar a la ETAPA FINAL! **

**Esta semana serán las votaciones finales, las mantendré al tanto para que puedan seguir apoyando el OS y llegue a algún lugar cercano a los primeros puestos. Tal vez hasta gane un premio…**

**Hay muchísimas buenas historias, eran 64 OS en el contest y El ángel quedó entre los 21 finalistas… ya es mucho decir para una autora desconocida como yo… asi que, si llega a mas, ya seria un regalo enorme, pero solo depende de ustedes, las que leen y les gusta, que lo hagan saber con su voto…**

**Gracias por leer**

**Lakentsb.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Conversación pendiente.**

**Bella POV**

Unos golpes en mi ventana me hicieron saltar de la cama.

Me había quedado profundamente dormida luego de llorar por horas. Mi reloj marcaba unos minutos más de las 9 de la mañana y al intentar incorporarme noté que estaba completamente mareada y débil, al final no había comido nada en días.

Reconocí la voz atronadora de Emmett dando gritos desde la vereda, alternando con fuertes golpes en la ventana:

-¡Bella!… ¿Bella?... ¿Estas ahí?

Los sonidos de los golpes estaban resquebrajando mis oídos. Mi cabeza iba a estallar.

-Emmett, ya voy…ya te oí -. Respondí, pero mi voz no pasó de un murmullo. Intenté, otra vez, sin éxito salir de la cama.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré abajo!

Mi celular sonó sobre la cama. Era Emmett, su voz totalmente alterada a causa de la desesperación.

- ¿Bella, dónde diablos estás? ¡Por Dios!

- Ya te oí, Emmett, ya voy… deja de demoler mi casa… -susurré, lo más claro que pude y me arrastré a la puerta, con mucho esfuerzo quité las llaves y desaparecí lo más rápido que pude en el baño.

Mi estado era deplorable.

Mientras me arreglaba un poco el pelo y lavaba mi cara, ignorando la deteriorada imagen que me devolvía el espejo, oí que Emmett abría las persianas y luego revolvía en mi cocina.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté, luego de observar por un momento cómo se desenvolvía en ella con total tranquilidad.

- Preparo café. Traje tus masas preferidas. Vine a desayunar contigo –. Dijo, volviéndose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y mostrándome un paquete con el envoltorio de mi pastelería favorita.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- _Estoy trabajando_, Bella –, resopló -.Y tenemos una larga conversación por delante.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras me sentaba a la mesa. Emmett cambió repentinamente su expresión:

-Bella ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de no avisarnos sobre Kellan?

_Era eso. Diablos… no me iba a gustar nada esta conversación…_

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que… no he actuado muy coherente estos días –, me excusé, sabiendo lo patético que sonaba -. Además, no hubieras podido hacer nada.

- ¡¿Cómo que no, Bella? Hubiéramos podido "_Acompañarte"_. ¡¿Cómo has podido atravesar todo esto tú sola? Bella…

Su voz se suavizó al final, y supe que detrás del reproche prevalecía ese instinto de oso protector que Emmett tenía hacia Kellan y hacia mí, desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Y tú, cómo lo supiste? No le he dicho nada a Alice, a nadie que conozcas en realidad…

-¿Te olvidas de dónde trabajo? – negó con la cabeza -. Además, sigo tu caso desde aquella noche, Bella, y el que no pueda intervenir por _"cuestiones éticas"_, no me impide _"echar un ojo"_ a tus asuntos de vez en cuando. De todos modos esta mañana tu abogada en el juzgado de familia llamó al centro pidiendo que algún asistente social te visitara como apoyo terapéutico, por procedimiento. Como no entendí de qué rayos hablaba y era sobre ti le pedí detalles. Casi me da un síncope cuando supe lo de la denuncia, y que todavía no tenían ninguna noticia de Kellan.

Rompí en llanto y Emmett rodeó la mesa rápidamente y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Sssshhhh Bella, mi pequeña… resolveremos esto, ya verás –, me consoló-.Y por lo que creo, las cosas solo están empeorando para Jake. Está actuando como un loco.

Asentí, tratando de consolarme. El aroma a café recién hecho hizo que mi estómago crujiera de forma estruendosa y Emmett estalló en carcajadas. Parecía que tenía un tiranosaurio en mi barriga.

-Bella ¡por Dios! ¿Hace cuánto que no comes? –preguntó entre risas.

-¿Tengo que contestar? –su rostro de volvió serio de repente.

- Mejor no, o también tendré que ponerte un acompañante terapéutico full time, como a las pacientes con trastornos de alimentación.

- ¡Oh no, no! –Me burlé, exagerando y tratando de quitarle gravedad al asunto- moriría si tengo a alguien contando cuantos ravioles como o siguiéndome al baño y escuchando del otro lado de la puerta todo lo que hago!

Ataqué la bandeja de masas sin vergüenza. Realmente no tenía conciencia de que estaba tan famélica.

-Bueno Bella, ahora que ya hemos tenido el _"momento social de la entrevista"_ -, bromeó Emmett unos minutos después -. Tú sabes, ya hemos reído un poco, y ahora ya tienes algo en el estómago… tenemos que entrar en tema.

Asentí, sabiendo que no había venido solo con la excusa de un desayuno de compañía por mi mal momento.

-Hay algo sobre lo que no me has contado, Bella, y tienes que decirme la verdad -. Dijo, escrutándome con su seriedad característica cuando se trataba de asuntos de trabajo.

-No entiendo.

- Hablo de la noche que Jake te golpeó. Y de lo que vimos Jasper y yo en tu casa cuando fuimos a verlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me moví incomoda en la silla, definitivamente la conversación seria desagradable y no había nada que hacer por el momento para seguir evitando "aquello". Emmett resopló molesto.

- Jake estaba drogado hasta la inconsciencia cuando llegamos Bella. Estaba en un limbo de estupidez por ingesta de alcohol y marihuana. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar las evidencias antes de abrir la puerta cuando llegamos.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

_Finalmente Jake había sido tan estúpido_.

No supe qué decir.

-Tuvimos que darle algo para _"aclararlo"_. Ya sabes, Jasper es muy bueno para manejar esas cosas. Él no regresó conmigo porque se quedó acompañándolo el resto de la noche, y también estuvo con él parte del día siguiente. Jake estaba arrepentido de golpearte Bella, pero en ningún momento, a lo largo de la extensa entrevista que tuvimos esa noche y después, en los dos días sucesivos que Jasper estuvo siguiéndolo, expresó que drogarse fuera un problema para él. Y créeme que _lo es_, Bella.

- Lo sé-, admití - oí mil veces su maldito discurso sobre los _"beneficios"_ del fumar marihuana.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Hace demasiado tiempo… desde la noche de la fiesta en que Kellan cumplió los dos años. Vivíamos en la playa en esa época, en la casa que fuera de los abuelos de Jake. Kellan ya dormía y yo no encontraba a Jake en ninguna parte después de una conversación algo complicada que habíamos tenido. Supuse que había bajado a caminar a la playa y fui a buscarlo hasta allí. Lo vi fumando de lejos, el disimuló cuando me oyó llegar. De todas maneras en ese momento yo pensé que era tabaco... creo que soy algo estúpida para algunas cosas…

- Yo prefiero _inocente_ –. Me palmeó Emmett, con una sonrisa de comprensión.

- El caso es que lo increpé por ser tan ridículo de ocultarme las cosas como si yo fuera una niña, y que podía haberme dicho que había empezado a fumar de nuevo. Cuando nos conocimos Jake fumaba, pero lo dejó porque yo no soportaba el olor. Nunca se lo pedí, pero él sabía que me traía malos recuerdos de Charlie, mi padre, en fin… discutimos porque él seguía negándomelo. Me tomaba por estúpida y eso me enfurecía, hasta que le restregué su propia mano en la nariz y le dije

"– _¿y este olor es de tocar la arena verdad? ¡Diablos, Jake! ¡No ayuda en nada que me tomes por idiota!"_

Terminó admitiendo que era cierto, que sabía que era una estupidez negármelo y luego dijo que ya era hora de que supiera la verdad acerca "de todo". No supe de qué hablaba, entonces me contó.

-Entiendo. Asintió Emmett.

-¿Te imaginas? Mis años de práctica en clínica de adicciones de la facultad me vinieron a la mente cuando lo escuché. Me sentí morir cuando dijo que _"se sentía más libre ahora que me lo había contado porque ya no tendría que ocultarse para hacerlo"._ Me di cuenta de que Jake estaba a años luz de verlo como un problema o como algo que cambiar. Le pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo y me dijo que solo lo había dejado por unos dos años, el tiempo que estuvo lejos de la playa: que fue cuando nos conocimos y los meses antes de que naciera Kellan. Que era una costumbre que tenía con sus primos desde los 16 años, y que cuando volvimos a vivir allí a la playa cerca de ellos, la había retomado.

- ¿Alguna vez te obligó a hacerlo? Sabes que a veces…

- No, no, yo ni siquiera puedo tener un cigarrillo común cerca. Llegó a decirme alguna que otra vez que le hubiera gustado que _"lo comprenda",_ y que_" compartiera eso con él"_. Que yo vivía en un frasco y no sabía nada de cómo era la vida en realidad… pero nunca me obligó a fumar. Pero después de esa conversación tuve que aguantarme estar en alguna fogata en la playa, en ronda con sus primos, eso si, viéndolos pasarse el maldito cigarro sin poder irme ni quejarme, pero…

- ¿Qué hay sobre Kellan? Quiero decir, ¿lo hacía estando con él?

- Bueno, yo no dejé que estuviera mucho tiempo solo con Kellan desde que lo supe, pero no pude evitar que algunas veces se lo llevara en el auto y volviera en estado deplorable. Kellan llegaba alterado algunas veces y yo me enojaba, pero esa noche en la playa, cuando Jake se dio cuenta que yo no lo tomaba tan ligeramente, me hizo jurar que no le diría nada a nadie, o me tendría que ir de la casa sin Kellan y con lo que tuviera puesto encima en ese momento solamente.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejaste Bella? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? Te hubiésemos ayudado.

- Supongo que tuve miedo. Aunque conocía mis derechos ya, y sabía que no podría echarme de la casa así como así. ¿Te acuerdas que te lo pregunté?

- Si, lo recuerdo. Pero me dijiste que estabas ayudando a una amiga… ¿sabes que todo eso es muy peligroso para Kellan verdad? ¿Lo que implicaría que en el futuro Kellan tomara ese habito con las dificultades que él ya tiene de por si?

- Si, Emmett. Se lo dije miles de veces. Jake solo me replicaba que _"seria lo mas hermoso del mundo si Kellan algún día decidía acompañarlo con eso y si podían compartirlo."_

- Bella ¿te oyes?

No iba a admitir que la sola idea me daba nauseas, que también me daba terror pensar en un futuro así para mi hijo… aunque fuera consciente que últimamente fumar marihuana era una costumbre social bastante arraigada, y que tal vez cuando Kellan fuese un adulto, se considerara parte de lo normal… pero no podía ser ciega y negar el lado oscuro y negativo de todo eso…

- Emmett, Jake es temperamental desde que lo conozco –, expliqué -. Pero nunca fue violento. Eso es cosa del último tiempo. Esta más irracional, y reacciona impulsivamente de un momento a otro, pero solíamos tener conversaciones inteligentes ¿sabes? Aunque hace tiempo que ya no es así –. Admití con pesar

- Supongo que sus neuronas han comenzado a _"quemarse"_ con el tiempo… pero sé que él no haría fumar a Kellan ahora, ¡solo tiene 3 años y medio!

- Es peligroso Bella. Jake necesita tratamiento. No quiero saber que más me has ocultado...

- Bueno… ¿que quiso estrangularme hace poco una noche que trajo a Kellan descalzo y le pedí que fuera por los zapatos?…

La cara de Emmett se transformó.

-Pero alcancé a patear el portón antes de que me hiciera daño y le pegó en la cara, casi le rompo la nariz…- sonreí, recordando su expresión en aquel momento.

- Dime que Kellan no estaba en tus brazos… -masculló.

- Acababa de dármelo…

Vi como los músculos de Emmett se tensaban bajo su camisa. Realmente agradecía que Jake estuviera tan lejos, no estaba segura de que Emmett se contuviera si lo tenía en ese momento frente a él.

- ¿Sabes Bella? Si hubieras dicho _una_ _sola_ de todas estas cosas en tu denuncia ayer, Jake ya tendría como mínimo una orden de restricción sobre ti y Kellan.

- Lo sé, pero si no lo hice fue por Kellan. Él ama a Jake desesperadamente, no podría separarlos sin lastimarlo, Emmett. No puedo partir el corazón de mi hijo de esa manera. Él ya está sufriendo demasiado con todo esto… tener que irse de la casa sin mí, ver que su padre lo trae y se va... que ya no juega con él en su cama en las noches antes de que se duerma… que ya no esta en las mañanas cuando despierta… su mundo está de cabeza, y no hay muchas formas explicárselo. El que sea sordo y todavía no sepa hablar lo hace todo mucho mas difícil para él… yo, no soy capaz... yo solamente quisiera que Jake lo entendiera, y que cambiara… por él mismo ¿sabes?, por su propio bien… sé que en el fondo Jake no es mal tipo.

Quise ayudarlo todo este tiempo, le di mi apoyo sin juzgarlo, pero no pude ceder ¿sabes? Hay cosas que no son negociables y tuve que elegir.

Kellan me necesita, él tiene toda una difícil vida por delante... yo solo quiero que deje de pelear conmigo por quitármelo Emmett, que podamos seguir la vida en paz... como adultos.

-Bueno. De eso precisamente quería hablarte. ¿Sabes que si lo denuncias por _adicción a las_ _drogas_ probablemente las cosas solo empeorarían más?

- ¿Eh?

- Sí. Nuestras leyes son algo retorcidas. Todo un asco te diré. Es muy probable que lo declaren enfermo, hasta incapaz, si lo hicieras… y si eso sucediera, tú tendrías que mantenerlo a él. Tendrías la custodia absoluta de Kellan, eso sí. Pero también tendrías que pasarle una manutención económica a Jake.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Es un riesgo. Pero por otro lado, si comentaras tu _"preocupación al respecto"_ con tu asesora, en la defensoría de la mujer y el niño, harías que lo citen para una evaluación psicológica y de esa manera descarten riesgos. La jueza que intervenga tomará medidas cautelares seguramente.

- ¿Qué tipo de medidas?

- Los enviarán a terapia, a ti y a Jake, él además tendrá que hacer un tratamiento de desintoxicación por su adicción, y le restringirán los horarios de visitas o pedirán visitas supervisadas hasta que consideren que el ambiente es sano para Kellan.

-Eso me parece razonable. De otra manera lo vería como jugar sucio, sería sacar los trapos sucios de Jake.

-¿Te parece que él juega limpio, Bella? ¡Vamos! Lo llamé como quince veces antes de venir hacia acá. Nunca atendió.

…_**.**_

Dos días más pasaron de lenta agonía y sin ningún tipo de noticias de Jake, Lauren o Kellan, a pesar de la insistente campaña de llamadas a sus celulares y el operativo de búsqueda de la policía.

Simplemente no había datos.

Yo apenas respiraba, arrastrándome de un lugar a otro.

Rosalie me acompañaba en casa, o a donde tuviera que ir, durante las horas en que Emmett trabajaba, y Alice llamaba cada dos minutos maldiciéndome por no tener Internet en mi chatarra prehistórica de PC. Tenía que recordarle una y otra vez que necesitaba la línea despejada por si Jake me llamaba.

Vivía entre sombras. Sombras que solo se desvanecían por escasos instantes, con chispazos de Edward.

Sus mensajes por la mañana, al mediodía o la noche, creaban una fantasía de cercanía que disipaba por momentos el dolor.

-"B_uenos días, preciosa. Levántate a desayunar conmigo."_

_-"¡Apenas son las 6: 30 Edward, es madrugada!"_

"V_amos Bella, dame el gusto, a las 7 entro a la oficina. Tómate un café conmigo"_

Y así, me obligaba a levantarme y desayunar en mi cocina solitaria, jugando a que compartíamos la mesa.

"–_¡Mmmm! ¿Y ese aroma? ¿Qué está cocinando mi princesa hoy?"_

"_- Hoy hay pastas a la Swan – le respondía, siguiendo el juego, y poniendo una olla al fuego para cocinar pasta, incapaz de mentirle._

"_- Agrega un plato a la mesa, Bella, que en media hora salgo de este infierno"_

Mi corazón saltaba ante la idea. No había nada que deseara más que escuchar que llamaban a la puerta y que fuera él. No dejaba de agradecerle estas interrupciones a mi oscura soledad.

"_Es la manera en que puedo estar contigo"_ - me decía.

Y por momentos, era tan fuerte la sensación de tenerlo cerca, de saber que estaba pensando en mí, que podía jurar que si me daba vuelta lo suficientemente rápido, lo pillaría detrás de mí. Su presencia era tan real que podía sentirlo.

El viernes por la noche el auto de Jake se estacionaba en mi portón.

Fui hasta la reja con cierto temor, pero me tranquilicé al ver que traía a Kellan dormido en brazos. Me lo entregó sin decir palabra.

No pude decir nada tampoco, en ese momento, toda la angustia, el temor y la incertidumbre de esos días desaparecieron cuando el cuerpo tibio de mi hijo estuvo entre mis brazos y lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer con él dentro de la seguridad de mi casa, y abrazarlo por horas.

Aun así, alcancé a ver en sus ojos oscuros un odio que me impresionó.

Cerré el portón con el pie, tratando de mantener la calma, y entré a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, rogando que Jake no notara el miedo que tenia, y mi desesperación por volver a mi lugar seguro.

Dejaba a Kellan en su cama cuando escuché la voz de Jake en la ventana del frente:

-Bella, sal afuera, tenemos que hablar.

Me acerqué a la ventana sin prender la luz de la sala y desde adentro le contesté.

-Vete Jake. No lo empeores.

No le veía el sentido a ninguna conversación.

Lo único que con seguridad quería saber era dónde habían estado y por qué habían evitado que nos comunicáramos en todos estos días, pero estaba segura de que eso era lo último que Jake me diría.

Kellan estaba en casa ahora, y lo demás tenía muy poca importancia para mí.

- ¡Te zarpaste a la mierda, perra! - Rugió Jake de pronto, y pateó el portón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que retumbara en toda la pared del frente de la casa –. ¡Una denuncia por secuestro! ¿Qué te crees? ¡Es mi hijo!

- ¡No te comunicaste en una semana, Jake! ¡Te llamó todo el mundo! ¡Cien veces por lo menos! Nunca contestaste el teléfono, ni siquiera a tus padres, Jake! –grité, enfurecida.

-Tuve mis razones.- dijo, bajando la voz y la cabeza.

No podía creer su cinismo… su egoísmo… falta de madurez…

- Igual yo. ¿Dime, Jake, que más querías que hiciera después de todas tus amenazas y de las estúpidas llamadas de Lauren?

Pude ver como su rostro se transformó en una mueca de ira e incredulidad, como si estuviera escuchando una blasfemia.

- Deja de inventar Bella, ella nunca te llamó –, Bramó -. Estás enloqueciendo. ¡Igual que tu padre, Bella! ¡Deliras!

- Vete Jake. No lo empeores.

- No Bella, retira la denuncia o lo pagarás caro. Te lo advierto.

-Te estás arruinando solo Jake, no hace falta que yo te ayude para hundirte.

Me alejé de la ventana, dando por terminada la conversación. Jake siguió pateando el portón, maldiciendo y zamarreándolo y llamé a la policía.

Minutos después vi las luces intermitentes del patrullero, y que ponían a Jake contra el auto. Un oficial lo revisaba. Lo escuché maldecir y subir a su auto cerrando la puerta con estruendo.

El oficial golpeó mi ventana. Me anunció que el "Sr. Black" se había retirado ya, y que ellos tendrían en cuenta mi casa esa noche en la vigilancia. Le agradecí, y le pedí que avisara que Kellan había aparecido por si la búsqueda continuaba. Quedó en que me llamarían por la mañana para que fuera a declarar y se fue.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento con una llamada de ID desconocida. Lo abrí sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

La voz furiosa de Jake gritaba:

_-¡Pagarás muy caro por esto perra!… no sabes con q…_

Corté.

No me importaba.

Ya no iba a darle espacio para que me aterrorizara con amenazas. Kellan estaba de vuelta, y era lo único que me importaba.

Por otro lado, Jake seguía cavando su propia tumba con mucho empeño, estaba segura de que su despliegue de esa noche le había hecho ganar una orden de restricción aunque yo no la pidiera y eso me daba tranquilidad.

Entré en mi habitación y acaricié el calido cuerpecito de mi hijo a través de las mantas, deteniéndome en sus pies, y dejándome anegar por lás lagrimas de alivio, gritando interiormente un gracias enorme a quien quiera que estuviera ahí arriba y me lo había traído de vuelta sano y salvo hasta mi casa.

Rápidamente tecleé un mensaje y lo envié a mi grupito de ángeles guardianes (Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward) con la noticia:

_"Kellan ya está durmiendo en su cama"._

Mi teléfono enloqueció por un par de horas y tan solo diez minutos después, Emmett y Rosalie golpeaban ansiosos la puerta de mi casa. Querían ver a Kellan.

Entre los tres lo revisamos minuciosamente mientras dormía. Kellan no tenía señales de lesiones ni marcas en su cuerpo y se veía limpio y bien alimentado, y su sueño era hasta el momento tranquilo.

Con alivio nos abrazamos los tres, con lágrimas en los ojos, y luego de observarlo dormir por unos largos minutos se fueron a casa.

Esa noche, me acurruqué junto con Kellan en su pequeña cama.

Necesitaba velar su sueño, contar sus respiraciones, sentir sus dedos enroscados en los míos aun en medio de su sueño.

Me la pasé despierta, llenándolo de besos y ordenando con ternura su rebelde cabello castaño, contemplando su pacifico sueño con una sonrisa boba y a través de las lágrimas, mientras me preguntaba un millón de cosas que jamás podría saber.

En ese momento, el hecho de que Kellan no fuera capaz de hablar, y que yo no tuviera ninguna forma de preguntarle nada, me desesperó hasta las lágrimas...

* * *

**Ya saben, sus opiniones me hacen muy feliz, y contesto cada uno de los revs!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. PRIMERA PARTE Caida Libre

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de SMeyer. Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

_**Hola a todas:**_

_**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta revisión. Despues de esta semana de sustos y SOPA...**_

_**Gracias a todas las que están leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, a las que soportaron mis notas de autor con el asunto del contest, a las que votaron para que quedara finalista, y a las que se tomaron la molestia de volver a votar, aunque los votos no alcanzaron para posicionarlo en un buen lugar, fue una gran experiencia, y agradezco el apoyo que tuve, y los hermosos reviews que recibí.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta espectacular que sufre tanto con los capítulos como yo al escribirlos! Gineeee bella!**_

_**...**_

_**Para las que no me tienen en alerta y no se enteraron de mi definitiva locura: la versión EPOV de esta historia...**_

_**Los que ya habían leído antes de que decidiera revisar y editar, saben que hay varios Epov intercalados en MC, y al releerlos me volví a encontrar con la incomodidad de cómo encajar algunas informaciones, (lo mismo me sucedía al principio cuando escribí esta historia) y ahora, después de mucha lectura de fics (de autoras mucho más talentosas que yo y que lograron hacer lo que intento con éxito) y de pensarlo y pensarlo, decidí que los Epov quedarán directamente como una historia paralela a esta, que podrán después, y titulé: TAN LEJOS DEL AMANECER. **_

_**Ya subí un par de capítulos.**_

_**Como dije en la nota que escribí allí, no sern una mera repetición de información, habrá información y detalles que no se contarán en esta versión, ya que Bella desconoce muchísimo del trasfondo de lo que sucede con Edward casi hasta el final... y también hay algunas cosas que antes no escribí... y que he decidido arriesgarme y contarlas...**_

_**Bueno, echa la confesión... las dejo con el capitulo.**_

_**Lakentsb**_

* * *

**Caída libre.**

**Bella pov**

**Unas semanas después...**

Eran poco más de las 3 de la tarde y estaba conociendo la casa de Ángela Weber que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la mía.

Eric, su hijo de casi cuatro años, era compañero de sala en el jardín maternal al que asistía Kellan desde el año anterior, y nos habíamos empezado a relacionar más fluidamente desde que Eric le había pedido a ella con mucha insistencia que invitara a Kellan a jugar.

Fue en ese momento cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ellos eran tan unidos.

Ángela era una mujer delgada y esbelta, no mucho más alta que yo, de cabello castaño más bien negro y brillante, con expresivos ojos castaños. Era por sobre todas las cosas amable, e irradiaba simpatía y comprensión por todos sus poros. Me sentía muy a gusto con ella desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabra meses atrás, en una reunión social que organizó la directora del jardín.

Yo no tenía muchos amigos en la ciudad, salvo Rose y Emmett, y Alice y Jazz y me alegraba de conocer a alguien con la simpleza y la sinceridad que ella manifestaba.

Ella y su esposo llevaban solo unos ocho meses viviendo en la ciudad. Ángela pasaba bastante tiempo sola durante el mes, a pesar de estar _felizmente casada_, -como ella decía-, ya que Ben, apenas un año mayor que ella, aunque mucho mas alto y de cabellos castaños rubios y expresivos ojos de una perfecta mezcla entre el gris y el verde, trabajaba en una importante empresa de petróleo en la zona, y se pasaba dos semanas fuera de casa y dos semanas con ella y su pequeño hijo.

Eran personas sencillas a pesar del dinero que ganaban, y de que el lujo se respiraba en aquella casa con un enorme patio, donde destacaba la piscina, un gran árbol y también el orden y la pulcritud en cada uno de los cuartos en el interior, paredes rosas y terminaciones de madera.

Kellan y Eric veían las caricaturas en la televisión, ambos acomodados en un mismo sillón y frente a un plato de galletas y sendos vasos de leche, a escasos metros de nosotras, extenuados, luego de jugar pelota por largo rato en el patio mientras compartíamos un té con Ángela, comentando asombradas la forma maravillosa en que los dos se entendían para jugar y se comunicaban, a pesar de las dificultades de Kellan.

-No puedo creer que no lo hiciéramos antes –se quejó Ángela, mientras sonreía con ternura a los dos pequeños, que abrazados miraban la televisión.

-No teníamos modo de saberlo si no fuera por Eric, ya sabes…Kellan… -comencé.

-su maestra podría habernos dicho –me interrumpió.- llevan casi un año siendo compañeros. Eric siempre me pide que invite alguno de sus compañeritos a casa y nunca antes lo mencionó…incluso algunas madres a veces me piden que lo lleve a sus casas porque sus hijos se lo piden…

-Es un niño muy sociable…y es cierto… pero ya los hemos reunido y me encanta, llevo un buen tiempo sin ver a Kellan tan relajado.-suspiré con alivio.

-Me alegra, y que sea el… ya sabes… Que Eric lo quiera tanto. No conozco mucha gente por aquí, y tu me caes bien Bella… yo no suelo ser tan sociable como Eric.

Angela rió, algo avergonzada de su confesión y negué con mi cabeza. Ella seguía siendo una de las personas más amables con la que me había topado en mucho tiempo.

La luz azul y blanca de mi Nokia sobre la mesa del comedor se encendió anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto, y pensando que podría ser de Edward me levanté lo tomé rápidamente. La sonrisa de anticipación se borró de mi rostro al segundo en que leí aquellas palabras:

**"_D__isfruta de tu último mes de renta a mis costillas, perra. Vas a tener que buscarte un trabajo. Ahora que soy un desocupado ya no puedo mantenerte"._**

No era una novedad para mi que Jake había abandonado su trabajo, yo lo supe en el juzgado la semana anterior, cuando buscábamos a Kellan, pero realmente ya no entendía el funcionamiento de su mente.

Había dejado de atender sus llamadas últimamente luego de las primeras dos palabras, en cuanto notaba que eran solo para insultarme o amenazarme, cosa que lo enfurecía mucho más aun, obligándome a veces a apagar el teléfono directamente. Así que ahora Jake optaba por enviar mensajes de texto en lugar de llamar.

Mensajes que tampoco contestaba.

El viernes siguiente a que lo trajera después del "secuestro", Jake vino a buscar a Kellan como si nada pasara.

No hubo forma de que yo pudiera sacarle información de dónde estuvo o qué había pasado durante esos siete días que retuvo a Kellan incomunicado y lejos de mí.

_O al menos eso quería creer: que Kellan había estado todo ese tiempo con Jake._

Kellan, como era de esperarse, estaba muy afectado después de todo aquello: y no quería salir fuera de la casa siquiera desde que había llegado. Ni siquiera quiso ir al jardín maternal en toda la semana. Se aferraba a mis piernas todo el tiempo mientras yo hacía las cosas en la casa, y lloraba desesperadamente si me alejaba lo suficiente como para desaparecer de su vista.

Era devastador.

Mis emociones oscilaban de la furia asesina contra Jake y la más profunda impotencia de ver a mi niño así y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Ese viernes que Jake vino y quiso llevárselo, le expliqué con toda la calma de la que era capas lo que pasaba con Kellan cuando trataba de sacarlo de la casa pero no me creyó. Pensó que solo era una excusa mía para no dejarlo ir, que yo no quería dárselo, e insistió en que se lo llevara apelando al acuerdo legal que teníamos firmado para las visitas, y que por lo tanto, yo estaba obligada a cumplirlo, aunque él era quien menos podía argumentarme algo así después de lo que había hecho, que no fue precisamente no cumplir con su horario para devolverlo.

Como se estaba poniendo algo violento no tuve más remedio que ir y buscarlo dentro de la casa.

Kellan se desesperó apenas vio a Jake y a su auto estacionado en el portón. Se prendió a mi cuello con toda la fuerza de sus bracitos y con sus piernas me rodeaba la cintura, usando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Ni siquiera despegaba su carita de mi cuello, donde se escondía.

Pensé que aquella actitud espontánea de Kellan seria suficiente para convencerlo de desistir, pero el imbécil de Jake, viendo que Kellan ni siquiera lo miraba, lo tironeó de mis brazos para arrancármelo y logró desprenderlo.

Kellan estalló en llanto en respuesta y convulsionaba en gritos de angustia. Yo creí que iba a morirme cuando Jake, sin un gesto de compasión, se dio la vuelta y lo subió al auto a la fuerza y arrancó.

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Cinco minutos después no había logrado moverme. Seguía ahí, todavía clavada en el suelo, frente al portón de la casa, totalmente paralizada, pero ellos de repente estaban en mi portón de nuevo.

Kellan se había orinado encima apenas salieron, y Jake, totalmente furioso, pretendía que le cambiara la ropa para poder llevárselo sin que los asientos de su auto se estropearan.

Cuando Kellan me vio de nuevo comenzó a gritar, histérico y tendiendo sus brazos hacia mí, y balbuceando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Mmam! ¡Mmam!

Me partía el corazón su desesperación, y la terquedad de Jacob, y que fuera tan incapaz de darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Kellan y de cómo lo estaba lastimando con su actitud tan egoísta.

-Jake, por favor… te lo ruego… -supliqué, tratando de retener mis lágrimas para no empeorar las cosas - si lo quieres tanto como dices… Kellan no quiere ir... no te estoy mintiendo... el tiene miedo. No quiere salir de la casa... no es solo contigo... entiéndelo, por favor...

Jake resopló molesto, e insistió en que fuera adentro a vestirlo. Perdí los estribos.

-¡No puedes pretender que después de llevártelo por casi diez días vaya saber a donde, el pobre no tenga pánico de que le pase lo mismo otra vez! Que no esté aterrorizado de que lo lleves sin explicación, y no sepa si va a volver, o cuándo. No tiene cuatro años todavía… ¡Por Dios Jake, mira como está! ¡¿No te das cuenta de cómo está sufriendo?

Mostrando apenas un vestigio del Jake compasivo que alguna vez conocí, bajó la guardia:

-Está bien Bella, solo por esta vez… -dijo, mirando con un dejo de compasión a Kellan, que seguía sollozando enterrado en mi hombro.

….

Los siguientes dos días creí que iba a morir.

Kellan, después de lo sucedido, estaba sumido en un profundo estado de shock: apenas caminaba dos pasos y perdía el equilibrio. Se orinaba y defecaba encima continuamente si salíamos siquiera al patio de la casa. Un lugar que anteriormente le encantaba y en el que solía pasar horas, a veces simplemente trepado a una horqueta baja que tenía uno de los árboles frutales del jardín, contemplando la enorme plaza que había cruzando la calle.

Lo llevé al médico desesperada por lo que le sucedía, temiendo lo peor, y este, luego de revisarlo y con solo hacerme unas simples preguntas me miró sin decir palabra y entendí. El era el pediatra de Kellan desde que tenía dos meses... ni siquiera tuvo que decirme en voz alta que lo que Kellan tenia era una "simple reacción emocional".

Totalmente física, por supuesto... ya que era la única forma que mi niño encontraba para comunicarnos todo lo que estaba sufriendo en su interior.

Estaba destrozada por su sufrimiento.

Totalmente frustrada, aniquilada por la impotencia, dándome cuenta de lo incapaz que era de responder a ninguna de las preguntas que se dibujaban en sus hermosos y ahora apagados ojos cafés.

Solo podía sentarme en el suelo con él cuando lloraba, y acompañarlo en su angustioso llanto, llorando junto a el por horas, meciéndonos en una letanía triste, mientras le susurraba interminables palabras de consuelo y compartía su dolor.

Emmett logró ser de impresionante ayuda con su humor exagerado y sus "animaladas" cuando lo llamé una mañana, desesperada ya por el rumbo que estaba tomando todo aquello, viendo que con el paso de los días Kellan solo parecía empeorar.

Su exuberante personalidad fue sacando poco a poco a Kellan del peligroso autismo en que se había sumido. Un fantasma que apenas habíamos logrado alejar lo suficiente cuando por fin lo conectamos al mundo de los sonidos con el implante coclear.

Kellan no era el típico niño sordo desesperado por comunicarse que era tan común observar en los videos institucionales de propaganda sobre los resultados de una cirugía de implante coclear. Al contrario de ellos, Kellan era abstraído por naturaleza, y si de un tiempo a esta parte la comunicación se lograba, no era por su propia iniciativa de trasmitir algo sino en respuesta a muchos e insistentes estímulos externos, la mayoría debidos al incesante trabajo de su terapeuta desde que descubrimos su condición.

Kellan había comenzado a cambiar drásticamente luego del encendido de su equipo escasos meses atrás, y de que el mundo sonoro al que había nacido ahora, despertara todo su interés y curiosidad de niño.

Un mundo al que ahora renunciaba voluntariamente, ya que por momentos ni siquiera toleraba tener su amado equipo puesto unos minutos.

Kellan se sumía en el silencio frente a todos, y su mirada vacía y triste nos desgarraba el corazón sin que pudieramos hacer nada para aliviarlo.

Días después de la primera visita de Emmett, de interminables guerras de cosquillas y juegos, ya había logrado que Kellan saliera con él, _los dos solos en su auto_, para comprar helados.

Algo sorprendente e inexplicable, que solo podía comprenderse por el inmenso apego que Kellan tenia por ese enorme oso con el que le encantaba jugar desde que era apenas un bebe.

Kellan volvió tan feliz, balbuceando como antes y mostrando orgulloso su pote de helado, que el sol empezó a salir nuevamente en mi corazón.

Y ahora, apenas a unos días de que por fin las cosas volvieran a una relativa _normalidad_, mi cara de preocupación al leer el mensaje de Jake había alertado a Ángela.

-No te preocupes amiga, yo puedo cuidar de Kellan mientras tú trabajas.-me ofreció, mientras me devolvía el celular, luego de leer el mensaje.

-Primero tengo que conseguir ese trabajo, Ang -. Me quejé, intentando ocultar la profundidad de mi desesperación.

Sabía perfectamente que si las cosas se mantenían en ese camino se me venía la noche, y pronto: no solo peligraba la subsistencia diaria, sino la casa, que no era nuestra, y a raiz de toda aquella locura yo ya no tendría como pagar la renta.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que gracias a la renuncia de Jake, en dos meses más como mucho, Kellan tampoco tendría más su seguro social, y eso significaba que además, tendría que pagarle su tratamiento de rehabilitación auditiva de mi propio bolsillo, o suspenderlo...

Por lo pronto, apenas me quedaban unos veinte días para conseguir _ese trabajo_ y con ello conseguir aunque sea el dinero para el próximo mes de renta.

Iba a necesitar un buen trabajo, uno lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenernos, y con los horarios tan flexibles que me permitieran acompañar a Kellan a sus terapias en la semana.

…**..**

Ni Jake ni yo contábamos con las consecuencias que tuvo su arranque esa noche que devolvió a Kellan y la policía lo hizo retirarse de mi casa.

Mucho menos con lo que sucedió a consecuencia del deplorable estado emocional que Kellan mostró los días siguientes a que quisiera llevárselo a la fuerza de la casa.

Sin que tuviéramos idea, sus terapeutas habían tomado cartas en el asunto después de verlo tan alterado y de que por varios días les fuera imposible trabajar adecuadamente en sus terapias de estimulación. Y Emmett, que había prometido no intervenir "oficialmente" en mi situación, estaba tan indignado con el estado en que encontró a Kellan la mañana en que lo llamé, que apenas se fue de la casa hizo una denuncia policial como ciudadano común en contra de Jake, declarando en ella sobre el altercado, relatando el estado en que había encontrado a Kellan y también algunos detalles del incidente aquella ya lejana noche en que Jake me golpeó y fueron con Jasper a verlo a la casa.

No tenia idea al respecto, hasta que recibí una llamada críptica de Jake:

_-¡Maldita! ¿Tanto me quieres ensuciar? ¿Crees que con acusarme de drogón por fumarme un porro de vez en cuando ganarás algo? Mírate, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría la custodia de un niño como Kellan a alguien como tú, Bella? Estás sola, sin trabajo, sin carrera…eres una mujer inútil y fracasada.. ¡ya verás cómo se te dan vuelta las cosas cuando la jueza sepa lo de tu querido Charlie!_

Abrí los ojos como platos. No entendía de que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto si ni siquiera está vivo?

_-¡Todo tiene que ver! ¡Todo! ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que mi hijo se críe solo en manos de la hija de un desquiciado que se pasó los últimos veinte años de su vida entrando y saliendo de un psiquiátrico?_

Ese era un golpe realmente bajo y sucio que pensé que Jake nunca usaría contra mí, del que Emmett ya me había puesto en guardia una vez, y aunque sabia que existia aquella remota posibilidad, no pense que Jake fuera capaz…

Emmett me había tranquilizado, asegurándome que nadie consideraría ese punto de mi historia en la demanda por la custodia a menos que mi evaluación psicológica saliera mal.

Supe que la amenaza de Jake de que pagaría caro por lo que "le estaba haciendo" se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra mientras guardaba en aquella fatídica carpeta negra la citación para un examen psicológico que me había llegado del juzgado. Y que lamentablemente, lo único que me quedaba por hacer ahora era esperar… y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Lauren, que había estado desaparecida y silenciosa por un tiempo, al parecer un poco más consciente que Jake del significado de una denuncia por cómplice secuestro, reapareció con sus llamadas también:

-_Te sugiero que vayas practicando __para despedirte de Kellan…_

Por momentos me era imposible mantener la calma.

Me sentía juzgada, evaluada constantemente como madre, amenazada. Ansiosa. Pero también era conciente de que si Jake lograra quitarme la custodia, eso sería lo único que le daría a Lauren la posibilidad de hacer realidad su soñada foto familiar de la casa frente a la playa, con un niño, el perro y el auto.

Me había enterado, por un comentario descuidado de Leah, la madre de Jacob, que Lauren padecía de una enfermedad del corazón, y era posible que nunca pudiera ser madre sin poner en riesgo su vida, así que era más que evidente para mí que su último recurso para armar su _"familia perfecta"_ era a costa de mi Kellan. Su actitud solo me demostraba que era débil e insegura, que creía que el amor de un niño podía comprarse, y que estaba tan desesperada por el amor de Kellan, que no se daba cuenta de que yo aun no lo había apartado brutalmente de ella simplemente porque había descubierto después de un tiempo que a pesar de todo Kellan _la quería._

_¡Pobre mujer si pensaba que forzando las cosas es como se consigue hacer realidad los sueños!_

Yo siempre seria su madre. Ningún amor de Kellan por alguien cambiaria eso, pero yo no era nadie para quitarle del camino a Kellan las personas que _él_ amaba.

Su propia estupidez la dejo a los pocos días en mis manos.

Lauren consiguió mi e-mail, seguramente revisando la cuenta de Jake, y se le ocurrió escribirme una carta donde se explayaba sobre todos sus atributos como _mejor candidata a madre_ para mi hijo, admitiendo entre algunas atribuciones un poco enfermas que hasta le había dado de mamar…

Cuando le mostré aquella carta a los terapeutas de Kellan, y a Emmett, todos me dijeron de modo unánime que estaba en todo mi derecho de acusarla por abuso deshonesto de un menor.

Lauren se quedó petrificada cuando la siguiente vez que me llamó, le agradecí por darme justo lo que necesitaba para denunciarla y al fin alejarla definitivamente de Kellan. Me rogó desesperada que tuviéramos una charla cara a cara antes de que hiciera nada, y a pesar de que nadie apoyaba mi idea de aceptar reunirnos cara a cara, accedí, totalmente segura de que algo bueno por fin podía salir de todo aquello.

-estas loca Bella, la mujer es una desquiciada, vas a correr un riesgo innecesario.- protestó Emmett.

-será en un lugar publico, Emm, hay camaras de seguridad. ¿te crees que no lo pense? No soy tan estupida.

-no digo que lo seas, es que no sabes lo que una perra desesperada puede intentar.

-en este momento la tengo en mis manos, confía en mi, no me pasara nada.-le aseguré, luego de observar como la rubia nerviosa dejaba su auto y se encaminaba hacia el comedor de una estación de servicio cercana, lugar que habíamos pactado para vernos.

Emmett suspiró con resignación.

-voy a llamarte en veinte minutos, si no contestas entraré a buscarte.

La conversación duro mucho mas que veinte minutos. La chica estaba realmente aterrada, a pesar de que se mostraba arrogante y segura de si mimsa. luego de una extensa charla cara a cara y a solas, tal como ella lo habia pedido - aunque obviamente la parte de la grabadora en mi bolsillo ni ella ni Emmett la sabian-, Lauren se confeso sorprendida encontrar frente a ella a alguien totalmente diferente a la bruja que Jake le había pintado:

-pensé que eras totalmente inaccesible, terca, y enajenada... –admitió. Con un gesto de alivio y contrariedad que me hizo sonreir.

-y yo creí que no iba a encontrar ni una sola ideas coherente en una mujer que me parecía tan desquiciada.

-touche.

-ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que podemos mantener una conversación civilizada me gustaria decirte que jamas estuvo en mi intencion hacerle daño a Kellan.

-pero se lo estas haciendo… insistí.

Había pasado mas de veinte minutos explicándole como Kellan percibía el mundo y lo mal que le hacían cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido.

Y lo ignorante que ella era como mujer, y por no ser madre…

Luego aceptar por fin que ambas estábamos de acuerdo en que queríamos el bienestar de Kellan, -aunque sus intenciones fueran totalmente egoístas, y las mías... bueno…_yo era su madre_, y tras poner varias condiciones a cumplir, pactamos una tregua de insultos y amenazas, independientemente de los arranques que tuviera Jake hacia mí en lo sucesivo.

-voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar y probarte que mis intenciones con Kellan no son malas- prometió la mujer.- hablaré con Jake para que haga las cosas bien… pero si me denuncias, no voy a dudar en aplastarte, Bella Swan… tienes mi palabra.

-voy a darte la oportunidad, Laureen, una sola… y solo porque existe la posibilidad de que estés mucho tiempo en la vida de Kellan y Jacob, pero a la menor situación… realmente fue un movimiento muy estupido de tu parte escribir ese mail… podrías ir a la cárcel ¿lo sabias?

La mujer asintió, nuevamente con aquella mueca de sorpresa en su rostro. No pude evitar regodearme un poco de la situación. Ella se veía realmente temerosa, sus manos no habían dejado de temblar en todo el tiempo que estuvimos sentadas ahí a pesar de que en ningún momento perdió la oportunidad para amenazarme directa o indirectamente…

La mesa en la que me había sentado era la más expuesta de aquel comedor. Frente a la pared de cristal que daba al estacionamiento, a la vista de Emmett, que vigilaba atentamente desde su auto.

No tenia completa seguridad del riesgo que estaba tomando al aceptar aquella tregua, pero sabiendo que tenía a mi favor una buena cantidad de pruebas de sus ataques anteriores, y sobre todo aquella jugosa carta que aun podía utilizar para hundirla, decidí que no perdía nada con probar. Al contrario, si lograba esa tregua como resultado de la charla, aunque solo fuera por unas semanas, al menos recuperaría algo de la tranquilidad que necesitaba para seguir funcionando.

Mi repentino afloje hacia Lauren y el cese de hostilidades de parte de ella, hizo que Jake desconfiara el doble sobre mis intenciones y redoblara sus esfuerzos en su campaña de desprestigio.

Ahora asediaba mi vida continuamente, vigilando todos los horarios de Kellan obsesivamente aunque no viviéramos en la misma ciudad, y armando un escándalo telefónico cada vez que teníamos un solo minuto de retraso al llegar al jardín maternal o a alguna de sus terapias. Jacob se encargaba de llamarme todos los días, a mí y a todas las personas con las que Kellan tenía sus terapias, agobiando a todo nuestro entorno con sus problemas hacia mí.

Tomó por costumbre hacer exposiciones a la policía por una uña sin cortar, un raspón en la mano, una mancha en la ropa. Le sacaba fotos a Kellan constantemente para tener "pruebas" de que yo no era lo suficientemente buena madre para cuidar de él, y seguía amenazándome cada noche con llamadas al celular.

A veces, cuando veía al extremo al que habían llegado las cosas entre nosotros, me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguna vez Jake me hubiese amado y que yo lo hubiera elegido para tener una familia con él.

Me resultaba imposible reconocernos en la guerra sucia que librábamos cada día.

Ni yo era más aquella Bella dulce, frágil y dependiente de su fortaleza. Ni él era más _mi Jacob_, mi amigo con el que podía hablar sobre cualquier cosa, mi protector. Mi _"buen perro"_, como solía bromear él en los tiempos en que todavía estábamos en la universidad y yo trabajaba durante horas en la computadora de nuestro departamento en mi tesis de licenciatura y él se recostaba a leer en sus amados almohadones desparramados en el suelo, en la alfombra junto a mis pies.

Inevitablemente mi mente se remontaba al principio de todo, al momento en el que Jake llegó a mi vida... y a las decisiones que me llevaron a ese lugar en que estaba hoy:

Tan atrapada, temerosa, infeliz y _sola_.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer... a las nuevas que se están sumando y a las que con impaciencia esperan a que llegue justo donde la dejé...**_

_**Se les quiere!**_

_**Lakentsb.**_


	8. PRIMERA PARTE La fiesta de Sam

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como sus características principales pertenecen a SM y la saga Crepúsculo. La trama de la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA.**

* * *

**Mis disculpas por no subir antes… **

**Agradezco a Ginegine, mi trabajolica beta, que gusta de acumular capis de MC para betar compulsivamente luego por amar la historia tanto como yo por tomarse el tiempo de revisar esta locura.**

**Una noticia linda: **

**La pagina FF Twilight Hispanoamérica ha organizado los FFTH Awards con las historias promocionadas alli y dos de ellas estan nominadas en algunas categorías:**

**UN VERANO PARA RECORDAR:**

**MEJOR FIC RATED T**

**MEJOR FIC ROMANCE**

**A LOS 30:**

**MEJOR FIC M**

**MEJOR FIC CON LEMMON**

**MEJOR FIC ROMANCE**

**Y yo LAKENSTB: **

**Mejor autora neófita…**

**Espero que los problemas del contador de votos que tiene la pagina se solucionen pronto, pero si alguna quiere pasar x allí y votar puede hacerlo. (en este momento la pagina acepta repetición de voto, x lo que algunas nominadas tienen mas de 4000…lo cual obviamente es poco creíble xq se convierte la nominación en un concurso de dedo veloz, pero en fin… yo ya me siento halagada con la oportunidad de que las historias tengan difusión x estar allí, y con el aprecio de ustedes por mis historias y con sus reviews hermosos ya tengo el mejor premio.)**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**La fiesta de SAM: o cuando Bella conoció a Jacob**

_Te extraño, profundamente, dulcemente_

_Y a la vez con bronca, con odio_

_con pena, con dolor._

_Con una sensación tonta y profunda_

_de querer tenerte conmigo._

_Caminé por todos los lugares ya sin encontrarte,_

_sin querer pensar,_

_sin querer recordar que ya te fuiste._

_Que ya tus ojos no me miran, no me buscan_

_Que ya tus labios no me besan._

_Es inútil intentar no recordarte,_

_Borrar tu ternura o mi dolor._

_No sé qué es más profundo,_

_no sé qué es más posible_

_Si olvidarte o recuperarte._

_O recuperarme.(*)_

* * *

_****__**Bella Pov.**_

_**Noviembre de 2000.**_

No quería ir a esa fiesta. En realidad, lo que no quería era salir de mi cama, en lo posible _nunca más_.

Samuel Ulley, Sam para los amigos, era uno de mis compañeros de la facultad. Alto, desgarbado, moreno y de expresivos ojos marrones y desbordante ironía "inteligente, cursábamos varias materias juntos desde el primer año. Su personalidad divertida, ocurrente, e inteligente hacía que yo lo adorase. Él siempre lograba arrebatarme una buena carcajada a pesar de que eso más de una vez nos costara un trabajo extra en alguna de nuestras clases...

Aun así, esta vez no quería ir a su fiesta.

Y ahí estaban: Alice y Emily, mis compañeras de dormitorio, empecinadas, y trabajando vilmente mi conciencia desde la mañana, taladrándome con súplicas, tratando de convencerme de que ya era hora de dejar el _claustro oscuro y lloriqueante_ en el que me había metido las últimas dos semanas.

Supongo que cansadas de verme arrastrarme de la cama al trabajo y del trabajo a las clases, para luego volver a mi cama.

Ellas seguían insistiendo en que tenía que salir en busca de alguna _distracción_. Yo replicaba que me volvería monja.

La más reciente _y última_ "_recaída de Edward_" me había desvastado.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que él se fuera dejándome sin una explicación de por qué lo hacía.

_Una explicación que yo pudiera creerle completamente al menos_.

No lo había vuelto a ver, ni había sabido absolutamente nada de él desde entonces.

Tampoco lo había olvidado.

Lo seguía amando, igual o más que antes, aunque ya casi nunca hablara de él. Lo seguía esperando sin esperanzas también, y recordaba cada detalle de las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos durante el escaso año y medio que compartimos en la universidad, pero su recuerdo era solo mío.

Edward cumplía sus promesas. Yo lo sabía bien. Aunque al principio él me hubiera prometido que _siempre estaría aquí para mí._

Tiempo después, y luego de varios días de actuar extraño al volver de una visita de dos semanas a casa de sus padres, me había dejado.

Por toda explicación me había dicho que eso _era lo mejor para nosotros_, y como yo le pidiera una razón, me había dicho _ya no me amaba como antes._

Mi corazón simplemente cayó en pedazos al escucharlo, pero en el fondo de mí, una parte no creyó que fuera cierto. Había algo en sus ojos, algo en el fondo de su voz, un dolor profundo que yo podía percibir en él, traspasándolo, y mi corazón decía que no todo lo que le escuchaba decir era cierto, que las cosas eran de otra manera. Pero por más que insistí, jamás pude convencerlo de que me dijera la verdad.

"_-Lo entenderás todo algún día Bella, créeme_ – me había dicho - _las cosas son mejores así…"_

Todavía me preguntaba: _¿mejores para quién?_

La última noche que hablamos, Edward me arrancó una promesa:

"_- Prométeme que vivirás plenamente cuando me vaya y que intentarás ser tan feliz como lo éramos juntos, no importa lo que pase… y que no harás ninguna estupidez"._

Él prometió lo mismo.

Y cada día desde esa tarde en que Edward atravesó mi patio por última vez,-llevándose de mi cuarto sus fotos y unas pocas cosas suyas que había dejado en los tantos momentos que compartimos juntos ese verano en mi casa, yo intentaba.

Llenaba mi vida de cosas, buscaba mis momentos felices y me aferraba a ellos con todas mis fuerzas, me esforzaba por sostener todo tal cual, como si Edward no se hubiera ido.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y él no regresaba, y yo no lo lograba, una parte de mí empezó a morir.

Poco a poco me fui alejando de todos los lugares que me recordaran su presencia, y de todas las personas con las que los dos compartimos algo. Me fui convirtiendo en un fantasma viviente que sonreía en automático. En un robot atiborrado de actividades para no pensar, agotando en mis rutinas hasta la última gota de energía que tuviera para poder caer en mi cama al final del día rendida, y así no tener tiempo de sentir la ausencia, el dolor, el vacío, y la terrible y constante sensación de que andaba por la vida desangrándome, porque una parte de mí había sido arrancada, y yo estaba irremediablemente incompleta.

Y como nunca antes, _yo no sabía cómo curarme_.

Mi corazón cansado rogaba que él regresara por mí, y se quedara _para siempre,_ conmigo.

Pero lo conocía bien, y sabía que Edward se alejaría el tiempo que fuera necesario si estaba convencido de que eso era lo mejor para mi. Y que lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas además, y por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible y más, sabía que hasta moriría intentándolo.

Así era _mi_ Edward.

Por mucho tiempo no le creí que me dijera que no me amaba, no era lo que decía su cuerpo, no era lo que veía en el fondo de sus ojos mientras me hablaba duramente, despidiéndose con una frialdad que lastimaba.

Me aferré a esa esperanza, a ese dolor en el fondo de sus ojos, a ese _algo_ en el tono de su voz que me decía que Edward seguía siendo mío, y que me amaba tan desesperadamente como yo a él.

Necesitaba una verdad, una verdad pequeña, pero que al menos me ayudara a entender, a aceptar...

"_-No puedo dártela, Bella. Solo te lastimaría. "_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a bañarme el rostro al oírlo, y aunque me había jurado no desmoronarme jamás delante de ningún hombre, me acurruqué contra él y lo abracé, esperando que Edward se quebrara y me abrazara de nuevo, y la pesadilla se terminara ahí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus brazos siguieron colgando, inertes a su costado, y yo solo me sentí ridículamente peor.

_-Desearía que esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos_ –murmuraba Edward como para sí - _ve a tu casa Bella, por favor_…-rogó_. - No alarguemos más esto. Ya no hay nada que tenga para decirte. Mañana por la tarde iré a buscar las cosas mías que están en tu casa._

Besó mi frente, y con firme delicadeza deshizo mi agarre.

Humillada y desgarrada me di vuelta en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa sintiendo cómo comenzaba a desangrarme.

Junté valor suficiente como para no voltear a verlo hasta que doblé la esquina, aunque mi corazón gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡_Corre, búscame! ¡No dejes que me aleje! ¡No dejes que me vaya!–_

Rogaba escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí corriendo por el pavimento, alcanzándome, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Cuando llegué a la esquina, Edward seguía ahí parado, mirándome, con una palidez de muerte en sus labios apretados, y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

Tenía los hombros encogidos, como si sobre ellos estuviera el peso del mundo.

Lo vi volverse sobre sus pasos lentamente, y caminar en dirección a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás.

Llegué a casa apenas respirando. La imagen de su tristeza me desgarró el corazón para siempre.

Dos años después, todavía recordaba ese momento con la misma angustia y la misma nitidez, como si hubiera sido hoy. Pero el tiempo me había llenado de dudas y ya no podía creer… y que Edward simplemente no volviera y desapareciera así…

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de lo que había creído ver en sus ojos, de lo que solo el contacto con su piel me hacía sentir, de esa intuición profunda que siempre había tenido para leerlo sin esfuerzo.

Mis días oscilaban entre el odio, el dolor, y las noches de lágrimas escribiendo en un cuaderno de tapas azules que sabía, él jamás llegaría a leer.

Mi corazón estaba encerrado en una caja.

Una mañana de septiembre, dos meses antes de la fiesta de Sam, un mensajero me entregó un sobre blanco con mi nombre impreso. Firmé el recibo y luego de darle algo de propina, entré a mi dormitorio y me senté en la cama intrigada para abrirlo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco:

Adentro venia otro sobre, con una muy _prolija, particular, y pequeña_ caligrafía que reconocí de inmediato, aunque el sobre solamente decía mi nombre, y no tenia ni dirección ni remitente.

Devoré aquella carta manuscrita de varias hojas casi sin respirar.

Dos años y siete meses después… y frente a mis ojos estaba la razón que había pedido por tanto tiempo. La explicación, la respuesta, y también todo el dolor de Edward estaba allí.

Su cansancio se dibujaba como una postal en cada una de sus palabras, describiendo en sus prolijas líneas una vida tan inútil y vacía como la mía.

Me asustó su profundo deseo de que la vida se terminara para él porque no tenía sentido desde aquel día en que había partido dejándome atrás. Y su rabia, porque por más que huyera, nada podía hacer para escapar de lo que huía y no era libre ni siquiera de volver por mí.

En el fondo de sus líneas tristes y desesperadas percibí que su amor por mi seguía ahí, intacto, y todo el dolor acumulado por años en el fondo de mi alma resurgió, ahogándome.

En la carta había una dirección de e-mail por si alguna vez quería responderle, y lo hice.

Comprender algo de todo lo que Edward había pasado cuando se fue hizo que mi corazón volviera a sangrar como nunca. Hubiera querido estar ahí con él, y poder pedirle perdón por tantos arranques de odio que tuve en su ausencia, en los que había dicho y pensado tantas cosas horribles de él, solo por lo lastimada que me había sentido por su partida.

Por varias semanas mantuvimos un intercambio breve pero intenso de vivencias y anhelos teñidos de esperanza, y deseos de algún día cumplir el sueño y que el tiempo volviera para nosotros. Conformándonos apenas con las palabras que ahora podíamos compartir.

La vida se me iba iluminando poco a poco.

En uno de sus mensajes Edward me pidió que fuera por el fin de semana a la antigua casa en que yo vivía con Renée en la época en que estábamos juntos: Él iría a verme, y yo no entraba en mí misma de la felicidad.

Mi vieja casa seguía vacía e intacta con todos sus fantasmas, tal cual como estaba la ultima vez que había estado en ella. No había vuelto a pisarla desde el día en que mi madre decidió volver con Phil.

Renée había decidido comprar esa casa cerca del campus el año en que mi padre murió y vino a instalarse en ella por poco tiempo, luego de una mala época con Phil en la que decidió dejar de acompañarlo en sus viajes y tomarse un tiempo, dándole un respiro a la relación.

Me había _obligado-convencido_ para que viviéramos juntas otra vez, y aunque en un momento dudaba que fuera una buena idea, ese había sido por lejos el mejor verano de mi vida.

Pero luego de la partida de Edward en Abril, para cuando las clases terminaron en noviembre y Renée decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la ciudad al lado de Phil, yo me quedé sola.

No aguanté. La casa estaba tan llena de mis momentos con Edward que se volvió una tortura que no pude soportar. Decidí dejarla.

Renée quiso que buscara alguna compañera para compartirla y de paso beneficiarme con algún dinero con la renta pero yo prefería irme y alquilar algún departamento, o simplemente regresar a los dormitorios de la universidad.

Andaba en esa búsqueda cuando conocí a Alice Brandon, que recién llegaba a la universidad luego de estudiar en el extranjero unos años, y dos días después nos estábamos mudando juntas a uno de los dormitorios semi- independientes de la universidad. Al año siguiente se agregó Emily.

Renée, despreocupada de mi vida y mis asuntos, simplemente cerró la casa. No quiso rentarla por si algún día decidía cambiar de aires, y se mudaban nuevamente a ella.

Ese fin de semana estuve allí. Esperé todo ese día, y toda la noche. Hasta me quedé todo el día siguiente esperando a Edward…

Nunca apareció.

Cuando volví a mi dormitorio y revisé mi correo electrónico buscando una noticia o una explicación, solo me encontré con un mensaje que decía...

_Bella:_

_¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy tan feliz hoy que quería compartírtelo. Sé cuánto te alegran mis alegrías y bueno… el asunto es que por fin conocí a alguien... ella se llama Kristen Denali y nos conocimos la semana pasada en un campamento de la universidad donde estuve trabajando. Sé que suena apresurado, no te había dicho porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar pero… ahora estamos saliendo formalmente. Ella es perfecta para mi y…"_

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

El mail seguía, Edward agregaba una descripción completamente detallada de ella que me hirió en lo más profundo...¡si hasta parecía un _identikit_ hablado de mi propia persona! La tal Kristen era una descripción exacta de todo lo que yo era y sabía que él amaba _de mí_… y ella estaba ahí, con él… al alcance de su mano…

Nadie jamás se había burlado de mí de esa manera, y aunque Edward no me había prometido nada en todo el tiempo que llevábamos comunicándonos de nuevo yo no entendía:

_¿Para qué quería verme entonces? ¿Para qué había estado casi dos meses diciéndome lo mucho que me echaba de menos, lo que daría por solo unas horas conmigo?_

Su último mensaje solo tres días antes de nuestro encuentro era de pura ansiedad por vernos...

_¿Y ahora ésto?_

Ese día mi corazón se volvió a romper. Me juré que nunca, pero nunca más creería en ningún hombre, y que jamás perdonaría a Edward.

Me encerré en mí misma.

Alice y Emily nunca supieron de mi _"reencuentro epistolar"_ con Edward. Era demasiado complicado dar una razón de todo aquello sin contar parte de las razones que él me escribiera en su carta. Ellas creían que yo estaba otra vez con una de mis cíclicas _recaídas __nostálgicas__._

Ya llevaba dos semanas en esa firme determinación de mutismo y auto encierro cuando Alice y Emily lograron convencerme de (mas propio sería decir _"obligarme a"_) vestirme y maquillarme. No sin antes intentarlo con amenazas de todo tipo, incluyendo la de hacerlo ellas mismas maniatándome si yo no colaboraba.

Arrastrada contra mi voluntad, fui a esa maldita fiesta.

Sam vivía solo en un departamento pequeño, con un gran patio con césped y árboles a varias cuadras del campus. La calle finalizaba unos metros más allá y daba hacia un anfiteatro natural que lindaba luego con el bosque.

En las noches de verano, en el anfiteatro solían haber recitales de bandas en vivo y algarabía hasta la madrugada que podían apreciarse desde su patio, y como las noches de noviembre ya eran agradablemente cálidas, la fiesta estaba concurrida.

La mayoría de los presentes eran gente de la facultad que yo conocía de clases. Estaban desperdigados en diferentes grupos, algunos charlando y riendo, otros reunidos alrededor de una chica menuda que tocaba la guitarra estaban cantando a voz en cuello. Un grupo jugaba a las cartas en el interior, sentados a la mesa de la cocina apostando ridiculeces, y hasta alcancé a ver a un par de chicos sentados en un rincón pintando con óleos, además de la gente bailando…

Mientras recorría lentamente con la mirada el lugar, no pude evitar un destello de sonrisa. La casa de Sam era siempre un lugar donde la gente iba y hacía lo que quisiera que la hiciera sentirse mejor…

_"Un centro terapéutico libre"_ - solíamos bromear.

Saludé, con tímidas sonrisas, aquí y allá, y luego recorrí un poco los grupos con mis amigas, hasta que ellas desaparecieron atrapadas en brazos de los chicos guapos de la fiesta.

Apenas había pasado una hora y ya quería irme. Pero sabía que era mejor quedarme y padecer la fiesta que soportar a Alice y sus diatribas en la mañana.

Tomé otro vaso con bebida de la barra de la cocina y esperé el momento oportuno para escabullirme al piso de arriba y esconderme en la habitación de Sam. Era el escondite perfecto, Sam nunca dejaba que alguien subiera a su cuarto en las fiestas, pero él sabía que yo estaba atrapada en ella contra mi voluntad y me dio el _ok_ sin que tuviera que explicarme siquiera.

Luego de cerrar la puerta del cuarto casi con desesperación, terminé mi trago de un sorbo y me tiré en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba a un costado, casi contra el ventanal, luego de ponerlo de cara al vidrio. Me cubrí con una manta para que nadie que se atreviera a subir notara que estaba ahí, y luego de estar un rato en quietud dejando que mi mente se perdiera en el monótono rebote de la música y el sonido de voces que subía a través de la ventana, lloré incontrolablemente de dolor hasta que me quedé dormida.

Horas después, cuando me desperté, casi muero del infarto.

Cuando quise moverme noté que al lado mío había alguien más. No era Sam... porque Sam estaba en su cama con... _¿Emily?_

No pude evitar una risa ante la imagen.

La tenue luz del velador junto a la cama del cuarto estaba encendida en el suelo y claramente veía las siluetas de Sam y Emily - los empecinados _"solo amigos"_- durmiendo muy abrazados en la cama. Alegrándome de que estuvieran con la ropa puesta sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad, agradecida por el regalo que me estaba haciendo la vida:

¡_Tenía_ _diversión asegurada y chantaje para un año más o menos!_

Me volví para ver el rostro de la persona que estaba recostada a mi lado. Era un chico, moreno, alto, delgado, de cabello grueso y oscuro, demasiado corto, con el cuerpo bien definido y extremadamente cálido _que no conocía_.

La brusquedad de mi movimiento lo despertó.

-Hola -, sonrió, mostrando una blanquísima y perfecta dentadura -. Soy Jake, Jacob Black. Perdona si te asusté.

Tenía la voz algo áspera por el sueño.

Hice un intento por saltar del sillón antes de contestarle, pero me atrapó las muñecas con sus manos ardientes y me quedé quieta.

-¡Sshh… no te asustes! –rió -. No tienes que irte. Te estaba mirando dormir y se ve que me quedé dormido también. No quise molestarte…

No me gustaba nada la situación, o por qué Sam lo había dejado subir si…, o si siquiera Sam sabía que él estaba ahí…

- Yo, tengo que irme... –dije tratando de incorporarme nuevamente.

-No lo hagas -rogó. Es muy tarde para que camines sola... te vi en la fiesta y estabas triste… Sam me dijo que te rompieron el corazón. Me gustaría conocer al maldito y…

- Yo no creo que... ¿de qué hablas?

Quería irme a toda costa. A cada palabra que Jacob decía solo me sentía peor. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que alguien se aprovechara de mi mal momento. También iba a matar a Sam cuando despertara por que era evidente de dónde provenía toda la información…

- No seas tan arisca -, me dijo -. Sé lo que estas sintiendo, a mí también me pasó y puedo entenderte… no tendrías que esconder lo que te pasa. Podemos hablar si quieres...

No le respondí. Estaba atónita. Pero sus brazos cálidos me rodearon y sin que pudiera impedirlo, algo se quebró dentro de mí en ese momento.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nuevo, calientes, y caían por mis mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas.

-Sshhh tranquila… - susurró Jake.

Besó mi cabello y me estrechó un poco más aun.

- Si quieres puedes contármelo, o puedes intentar volver a dormir, ya en un par de horas va a amanecer y te acompañaré a tu casa… - ofreció, con suavidad.

No pude decirle nada. Las palabras simplemente no venían a mí. Él siguió meciéndome y canturreándome en el oído, hasta que en algún momento me relajé y me volví a quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

Me resultaba extraño después de tanto tiempo, sentirme tan cómoda en los brazos de alguien.

Un cosquilleo en la nariz me despertó y me di cuenta de que unos dedos me recorrían el rostro. No abrí los ojos. Sentí cómo los dedos se detuvieron en mis labios, recorriéndolos, entreabriéndolos. Luego, cuando sentí unos labios cálidos besar mi frente y la punta de mi nariz, mi estómago se estremeció.

Los labios siguieron bajando, hasta encontrar los míos, y los besaron con extrema suavidad. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con una sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros y cálidos. Una mano se posó en mi hombro, atrayéndome más cerca de su cuerpo, el beso se profundizó.

Los labios de Jake eran decididos, dulces y muy cálidos. También tenían gusto a alcohol. Sus besos me gustaron y pensé que quizás él estuviera muy borracho como para recordarlo mañana, y sin pensar en lo que hacía le respondí.

Segundos después, nuestros cuerpos estaban peligrosamente entrelazados y nuestra respiración bastante agitada. Aunque Jake seguía con su mano en mi hombro y yo con las mías en su cintura. Cuando nos apartamos para respirar, mi conciencia se aclaró y me senté en el sillón.

-Lo siento-, dije -, no sé en qué estaba pensando -. Estaba horrorizada.

-Ssshhh, no te tortures. Está bien.

Jake me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza una y otra vez repitiéndome que estaba haciendo una locura. Otra vez me pidió que me quedara y fui incapaz de desprenderme de esa calidez. Pero esta vez bajé mi rostro hacia su pecho, y él no insistió en volver a besarme.

Me quedé lo más quieta que pude hasta noté que estaba profundamente dormido y me escapé.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando llegué al dormitorio que compartía con Alice y Emily. Encontré a Alice durmiendo plácidamente, y luego de darme una ducha me acosté a dormir.

Cuando desperté, ya pasado el mediodía, reviví el beso con Jake.

Había sido bastante intenso lo que él despertó en mí a pesar de todo, pero me consolaba saber que estaba bastante "borracho" y seguramente no lo recordaría. Tampoco sabia dónde vivía y como no lo conocía, estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo.

Esa tarde, cuando bajé las escaleras para ir a casa de una de mis compañeras a buscar unos apuntes y salí del internado casi me desmayo:

_Jacob Black estaba sentado frente a la entrada del dormitorio esperándome._

- Hola Bella. No te quise llamar para no asustarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de lo que pasó anoche ó antes de que pudiera volver a respirar.

_Lo recordaba, diablos, diablos, diablos._ _Y seguramente habló con Sam ¡maldición! ¡Sam!_

- Jake, no te preocupes, no fue nada. Olvídalo y ya. –le dije despreocupadamente, y seguí caminando, muy dispuesta a que la conversación no durara mucho más.

- Eso... es lo que quería decir -, titubeó -. Que no fueras a pensar que porque te besé quiero que tengamos algo y esas cosas… o que tenemos algún tipo de relación. No vine a disculparme de todas maneras. No lo lamento… pero quería aclarar que no tengo ningún interés "raro" hacia ti, yo...

No pude evitar sonreírme ante su evidente nerviosismo.

- Está bien Jake, lo tengo claro, lo que menos quiero en este momento de mi vida es una relación. Solo déjalo correr ¿si? De verdad que lo que pasó no significó nada para mí, tranquilo - era verdad.

- Ok, está bien. Sin problemas entonces.

- Ajá, sin problemas. Ahora si me permites... estoy saliendo-. Me disculpé, retomando mi camino hacia la calle.

- Ah sí, bueno. Nos vemos entonces, cualquier día… tal vez pase por aquí, ya sabes, a ver como estás. Reunirnos con Emily y Sam. Alice… hacer algo juntos…

Parecía tan nervioso, sus manos iban desde los bolsillos de su bermuda a rascarse el cabello detrás de la nuca y si no fuera por el color cobrizo de su piel, juraría que estaba ruborizado.

-Está bien, Jake -, lo tranquilicé -. Pasa a visitarnos cuando quieras, no tengo problemas, nos vemos. Y... gracias por la molestia de venir.

**...**

Un mes después, luego de casi dos semanas de vernos casi a diario en diferentes lugares, y caer en intensas sesiones de besos cada vez que nos quedábamos solos, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera explicar la razón, (porque estaba segura de que no había una razón, pero cuando él me tocaba su calidez extrema producía algo en mí que no podía controlar) Jake me proponía que ya era tiempo de decirles a los demás que nosotros teníamos _algo._

Y yo_, acepté._

* * *

_**Como siempre, el poema me pertenece.***_

_**RECUERDEN que los EPOV de esta historia (que está en re-edición y revisión...) estarán formando parte de TAN LEJOS DEL AMANECER proximamente. **_

_**Saluditos.**_

_**lakentsb.**_


	9. PRIMERA PARTE La visita

**Disclaimer. Los personajes y sus características pertenecen S. Meyer y la saga Crepúsculo. La trama de la historia es completamente MIA.**

* * *

Esta semana me voy de vacaciones… y para calmar mi conciencia les dejo actualización doble…

* * *

Capitulo 9

**La visita.**

_Te amo._

_Y nada cambia si lo niego, si lo grito, si lo callo._

_Te amo, hombre sin nombre y sin memoria…_

_Hombre sin nombre para llamarte,_

_Hombre sin memoria para recordarme._

_Hombre sin voz para decirlo…_

_Te amo, y nada lo cambia ni lo extingue._

_Te amo en la distancia, en la ausencia y frente a ti._

_En la música que escribes en con mi piel,_

_en el aire, en la luna,_

_que te llega con los ojos vacíos cuando no te veo._

_Con los ojos tristes, cuando no ríes._

_Y quiero que vuelvas, con toda el alma_

_Que el sol se ponga así, tan amarillo…_

_Y que pueda verlo desde tus brazos_

_Quiero que vuelvas,_

_y que la luna ilumine este camino lleno de estrellas_

_y que la lluvia no apague nuestras risas_

_y que la distancia no sea distancia…_

_Me robaron la mitad de mi vida la tarde en que nos separaron_

_La noche en que nuestro mundo se rompió_

_Me robaron la mitad de mi vida y seguí viviendo._

_Aún sigo soñando que te encuentro en nuestros lugares._

_Aún imagino un nuevo comienzo,_

_aún lloro, a pesar del tiempo_

_de las cosas nuevas que hoy me pueblan sin llenarme_

_Te di tanto… que ahora todo es poco._

_Solo son demasiados los silencios, las distancias…_

_Lo demás es siempre demasiado poco,_

_la alegría es demasiado corta,_

_La risa…_

_la risa se me muere cuando me asalta tu recuerdo_

_Cuando las nuevas sensaciones no logran borrarte,_

_Cuando me apagan las ideas las caricias de esa otra alma,_

_Dulce, que se me regala sin pedirme nada,_

_Y no alcanza… (*)_

* * *

**Bella.**

**Noviembre de 2001. (Un año después de la fiesta de Sam)**

_- ¡Bella, Bella! ¿Estás libre este fin de semana?_

La vocecita alegre de Alice repiqueteaba en el celular amenazando romper mis sensibles oídos. Puse el altavoz y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

- Alice... ¿Qué estás tramando?

_-¡Nada! solamente un viajecito a visitar a mi amiga, mi hermana del alma. ¿No puedo? Ya sabes que me gusta escaparme del ruido de vez en cuando. Unos días en el campo no me vienen mal…_

Casi podía verla sin esfuerzo, poniendo esa carita de inocente... _Alice Brandon_, después de los dos años que estuvo en la universidad haciendo esa especialización en el área de comunicación y viviendo conmigo se había mudado a comienzos de año, a la gran ciudad. Y en los pocos meses que llevaba en su nuevo trabajo ya estaba dirigiendo gran parte de las cuentas de la empresa publicitaria que la contrató.

Ella tenía un título previo de diseño grafico y publicidad de un prestigioso Collegge en el extranjero… y un gran talento. Estaba avanzando en la vida a pasos agigantados.

Eso y el hecho de que Emily Clearwater, que seguía estudiando su carrera de finanzas pero se había mudado con Sam apenas unas semanas antes de que Alice se fuera, me había obligado a buscar un departamento para vivir, esta vez _sola._

_Si, los estragos de aquella fiesta no fueron solo para mí…_

- ¡Alice! ¡Esto no es el campo! –protesté. - ¡Es un pueblo _grande_ para tu información!

Pude escuchar su risita mientras yo bufaba.

- _No te enojes, Bella, pero un lugar donde no existe un centro comercial con al menos cincuenta tiendas para visitar no puede ser considerado habitado… población, ciudad... tú me entiendes... ¡de todos modos iré a verte este fin de semana, Bella! -chilló- Y no te preocupes por conseguir hotel para mí porque me quedaré contigo en el departamento como en los viejos tiempos! Llegaré este viernes por la noche y te llamaré cuando llegue a la esquina... tu solo espérame lista para salir a cenar._

- ¿Cuando llegues a la esquina?… ja, ja, Alice, cada día estas más… ¿A cenar? ¿A dónde iremos?

_- Sin preguntas Bella, es una sorpresa. No querrás arruinarme la ilusión ¿verdad?_

Me reí.

En mi mente aparecía su carita pequeña y de rasgos increíblemente perfectos retorciéndose en un puchero, y casi podía ver su pequeño cuerpo de duende dando saltitos de entusiasmo por toda la habitación.

-Está bien, Alice, allí estaré.

-_Espera Bella, no cortes… te estoy enviando un vestido para la ocasión, porque ya me imagino qué clase de vestidos tienes después de tanto tiempo sin ir a visitarte._

No pude evitar carcajearme, esta vez abiertamente, pero Alice tenía razón. Últimamente no me salía de mis jeans con camisetas y mis trajes sastre que eran mi "uniforme oficial" para ir a dar clases a la universidad.

La verdad es que ya no recordaba la última vez que me había comprado un vestido _sin Alice_.

_-Solo prométeme que te pondrás todo lo que te mande_.-insistió.

- ¡Alice!

- _E__s enserio Bella, ¡promételo!_

- Está bien... me rindo. Lo prometo.

- _Confía en mí, sabes que siempre llevo ventaja_-. Rió antes de colgar.

A la mañana siguiente, y demasiado temprano para mi gusto, el cartero me despertó con un paquete.

Como era de suponer lo mandaba Alice: un vestido azul oscuro muy elegante, con zapatos, accesorios para el cabello, maquillajes, y un conjunto de ropa interior haciendo juego eran el contenido de la elegante caja plateada que encontré al rasgar el burdo papel madera de los envíos con que venía envuelto.

Mi amiga pensaba en todo, como siempre.

Me preguntaba dónde pretendería llevarme a cenar. No había muchos lugares cerca que merecieran ponerse un vestido tan elegante como ese.

Fue entonces cuando la vi: _una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul._

Algo sorprendida la tomé en mis manos y sin saber bien qué esperar. Adentro tenía un broche para el cabello plateado, con algunas piedras incrustadas en tonos que iban desde el celeste hasta el blanco, pasando por el lila y el rosa.

Me pareció muy hermoso y extrañamente familiar cuando lo di vuelta entre mis dedos, si, _muy familiar_… hasta por un momento pensé que era... pero no...

_No podía ser posible_.

Yo había tenido un broche como ese. No, exactamente uno _igual_ a ese, el que mi madre me había regalado a los 17 años, la noche de mi graduación del instituto, el que yo solía usar después… en algunas ocasiones.

Me gustaba mucho, pero lo había perdido de vista años atrás y me había resignado. Aunque al verlo también recordé perfectamente cuándo fue la última vez que lo había usado:

_La noche en que Edward me dejó_.

No me imaginaba cómo Alice había dado con un broche como éste. Dónde lo podría haber comprado, o mucho menos cómo sabría ella que algo así me gustaría, porque, definitivamente el broche no era muy "_estilo Alice" y e_staba segura de que Alice jamás lo había visto. Ya no lo tenia el año que nos conocimos y vivimos juntas, y yo no recordaba habérselo mencionado tampoco.

Es que el broche estaba unido a _recuerdos_ muy personales que jamás había contado a nadie.

Y aunque Alice sabía casi todo sobre Edward, había algunos recuerdos, detalles, que eran demasiado _tontos_ y solo me guardaba para mí, porque solo para mí tenían un significado especial.

Los relacionados con el broche eran algunos de esos recuerdos.

Adentro de la caja, debajo del broche, había un pequeño papel doblado. Una nota de Alice:

_"No te olvides de la promesa que me hiciste"._

_Pequeña duende_… ¿Cómo diablos podía saber que yo no iba a querer usarlo?

¡Iba a matarla en cuanto pusiera un pie en mi casa!

…

La semana estuvo demasiado ocupada. El semestre de clases había terminado y con el un nuevo año de mi vida, y ahora por fin estaba rindiendo mis últimos exámenes de la licenciatura.

Y como si eso fuera poco, también tenía que entregar las notas de los trabajos prácticos de mis alumnos de primer año, y dejar listo el borrador para el proyecto de mi tesis, ya que con suerte trabajaría en ella durante el verano y si todo salía bien, para finales del próximo año ya podría graduarme.

Semanas atrás ya había decidido tomarme los siguientes diez días después de que finalizaran los exámenes para descansar. Lo necesitaba. El año completo fue agotador, sumado a que era mi último año, mi reciente trabajo de correctora y el de ayudante de cátedra de un grupo de 200 alumnos de primer año a los que debía proponerles los trabajos prácticos, corregirlos y darles alguna clase de vez en cuando, también se sumaban las horas de práctica clínica obligatorias en el departamento de salud mental del hospital local para poder graduarme.

Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente en solo un año, y eso también había sido solo por mi propia elección.

Solía pensar en ello alguna vez, sobre todo después de alguna llamada de Alice… en que yo también tuve mi oportunidad de _irme…_

….

Cuando Alice me contó, un año atrás, sobre sus planes de irse a la gran ciudad a probar suerte con su trabajo luego de terminar el año académico, y sobre todo luego de que Emily nos anunciara su mudanza con Sam, algo se removió en mi: la posibilidad de un cambio radical en mi vida….

Aquel pensamiento hizo que no dudara en completar unas solicitudes para hacer mis prácticas de salud mental del último año en otro lugar cuando la agenda de la facultad lanzó aquel anuncio para estudiantes que quisieran aplicar para sus prácticas en el extranjero.

No pensaba aplicar realmente, aunque era conciente de que era buena estudiante así que al poco tiempo lo olvidé, pero luego aquella llamada del Profesor Albretch, mi viejo profesor de Ciencias Biologicas del último año del instituto justo unas semanas antes de comenzar el nuevo año lectivo, cambió mi panorama completamente.

No tenía idea de que se había transferido a un instituto con internado en el país vecino, y que él, al ver mi nombre en una de las solicitudes inmediatamente llamaría a la facultad para pedir que fuera yo quien hiciera las prácticas en el gabinete de orientación que ellos tenían para los estudiantes internos allí. Tenía solo dos semanas para irme si aceptaba hacer aquel viaje, y la oferta era por dos años, con casa, alimentación y un pequeño sueldo para mis gastos, mas la posibilidad enorme de aquella experiencia y quedarme definitivamente si decidía hacerlo luego de obtener mi diploma.

Aquello definitivamente era un cambio radical, y mi creciente entusiasmo ante la idea y las posibilidades para mi futuro académico cayeron en lo profundo del barro cuando se lo conté a Jake.

Él no lo tomo bien… no es que me dijera algo especialmente, pero nunca lo había visto tan destrozado por algo antes de esa noche cuando terminé de contarle que había sido aceptada finalmente para una solicitud que ya ni siquiera recordaba.

Jacob me pidió que me quedara, por él, por lo que sentía por mí, por ese _algo_ que teníamos que recién comenzaba y estaba seguro se perdería si yo me iba…

Llevábamos apenas un mes de nuestro "algo" y la parte de mí que dependía de él para vivir ni siquiera objetó cuando las palabras fueron dichas.

Jake me comprendía, era el único que soportaba en estoico silencio mis accesos de estrés y mi melancolía de fondo y una parte de mi no tuvo el valor de renunciar a el, y perder esa calidez que le infundía a mi vida desde que lo conocí….

…..

Y él se iría a la playa, a casa de sus padres el jueves por la noche luego de rendir su último examen del segundo año en administración que cursaba, y no regresaría por 10 días. Sabía que yo no lo acompañaría, así que ni siquiera me lo había pedido.

Estaba contenta por esa consideración de su parte, yo todavía no estaba lista para que me presentaran _oficialmente_ dentro de una familia aunque ya llevábamos casi un año juntos, pero nuestra relación era algo tranquila. Aunque para los otros fuera bastante "formal", es decir, no veíamos a otras personas y no nos presentábamos muy formales, para el resto del mundo solo estábamos "saliendo" y nos lo estábamos tomando con cierta _calma_… pero ya llevábamos un año de "calma".

La idea de tener la casa para mí sola un tiempo me alegraba. No es que me molestara su presencia. Estábamos más que bien. Jake me revivía constantemente, y era consciente de que me estaba reconstruyendo de a poco.

Sabía que yo estaba herida y no podía amarlo como él se merecía y jamás me lo cuestionaba ni me presionaba para que nuestra relación subiera de nivel. Él simplemente me soportaba con mis habituales lágrimas después de comer, o mis arranques de melancolía cada tanto y me sentaba en sus rodillas y me canturreaba, meciéndome hasta que me calmaba, y yo me refugiaba en él.

La calidez de su piel solía embriagarme y me aferraba a ella como un náufrago. Nos pasábamos infinidad de horas hablando, hasta amanecer incluso, y a veces también acariciándonos y besándonos hasta enloquecer de deseo. Pero ninguno de los dos había propuesto ir más allá aún. Supongo que porque Jake respetaba mis tiempos. Y yo, porque no estaba lista aún… y la verdad es que no sabía si alguna vez realmente estaría lista para alguien que no fuera _Edward_.

A pesar de que no había vuelto a nombrarlo ni una sola vez desde que Jake empezó a frecuentarme, mi corazón no lo había olvidado.

Era muy consciente de que muchas veces solamente me aferraba a Jake en un intento de borrar las huellas de Edward de mi piel, y arrancarlo de mis recuerdos de esa forma, y me sentía mal por ello también.

Y porque con Edward nunca llegamos tan lejos en las demostraciones físicas.

A veces sentía que había llegado demasiado lejos con Jake, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero sabía perfectamente la razón de ello: con Edward, el simple roce de nuestras manos encendía una chispa que nos recorría todo el cuerpo, y para olvidarme de esa sensación y aplacar esos recuerdos y tener el mismo resultado con Jake, yo necesitaba mucho más que una simple dosis de besos apasionados.

Aun así, me rehusaba a pensar en Edward.

No supe nada más de él desde que desapareciera la última vez, dejándome plantada en mi antigua casa, y a estas alturas ya creía que no volvería a verlo _jamás._

A veces trataba de fingir que nunca había existido para mí: Algo que no debería resultar tan difícil ya que no tenía fotos de él, ni con él. _No tenia nada de él_, solo aquella carta que llegó justo antes de que todo se derrumbara de nuevo, y que ahora estaba guardada en el fondo de un cajón, entre las páginas de un cuaderno de tapas azules en el que supe escribir cuando estábamos juntos, y después, cuando creía que iba a morir de nostalgia, la primera vez que se fue.

No tenía absolutamente nada, salvo _todas_ sus marcas en mi piel, y en el fondo de mi alma.

...

Jake se fue el jueves por la noche como la había planeado y después de una intensa despedida.

Quedamos en que yo lo llamaría si lo necesitaba, ya que él no quería interrumpir mi tranquilidad acosándome con el teléfono si estaba durmiendo.

Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que solía aprovechar cualquier momento libre del día para dormir, o desaparecer, y cuanto me enfadaba que lo interrumpieran.

Volví a agradecer su consideración.

El viernes por la mañana hice las compras para el fin de semana pensando en la llegada de Alice.

Realmente estaba entusiasmada con la visita de mi mejor amiga y la idea de pasar un fin de semana con ella, aunque eso implicara un día completo de compras.

Arreglé la casa prolijamente, poniendo algunos adornos nuevos y también me tomé un tiempo para mí misma y me depilé, me hice las uñas, algunas mascarillas en el rostro. Y por último tome un buen baño de inmersión con sales y exfoliantes.

Para el atardecer ya estaba completamente relajada y lista en mi dormitorio, con la casa tenuemente iluminada, meticulosamente ordenada y también perfumada con esas fragancias florales que a Alice tanto le gustaban.

Estaba maquillándome y solo me quedaba ponerme el vestido cuando vibró el celular.

- _¡Ponte ese vestido de una vez que ya estoy en la esquina!_ -Decía el mensaje de Alice.

Me levanté de un salto y me puse el vestido entre risas, espiando por la ventana hacia la calle abajo, pero no se veían rastros de ningún coche y menos del coche de Alice afuera. _Tal vez no ha venido en él_. Ella era impredecible y yo no le había preguntado.

El celular vibró 2 minutos después:

- _¡Estoy subiendo! ¡Ponte los tacones!_

Volví a reírme. _¿Cómo podía saberlo?_ Le contesté mientras me los calzaba:

-¡Voy a terminar creyendo que de verdad eres psíquica!

(O_que había alguna cámara oculta en mi habitación)_

_-¡Estoy en la puerta!_ -Chilló esta vez la voz de Alice en el celular, apenas un minuto después.

Esta mujer iba a enloquecerme aun antes de llegar. Terminé de calzarme las sandalias tratando de no caerme y me dirigí con pasos inseguros a abrirle todavía con el celular en la mano. La comunicación ya se había cortado así que lo cerré, dejándolo sobre la repisa donde solía poner las llaves.

Ya junto a la puerta, me alisé el cabello y estiré el vestido riendo para mi misma por mi conducta: _parecía una adolescente en una cita,_ y solo estaba por recibir a mi amiga del alma que no veía desde hacia unos meses nada más.

_Una amiga muy fanática de los buenos vestidos y los buenos peinados_ -me recordé, tocando el broche que me había hecho prometer usara sujetando algunos mechones de mi cabello en una media cola.

Pero_esas_, eran razones suficientes como para que quisiera estar perfecta, al igual que mi casa, y así ahorrarme al menos una media hora de sus reclamos por mi insistente "_abandono personal"_.

Con mi mejor sonrisa le abrí la puerta de par en par, y me quedé sin respiración.

Allí, frente a mí, con una rosa roja en su mano y una caja envuelta con un moño en la otra, estaba la más perfecta alucinación que jamás había tenido en los últimos tres años de _mi Edward_.

De traje negro, con una camisa blanca entreabierta, sus grandes ojos verdes brillando, el pelo algo más corto de lo que podía recordar pero igual de revuelto… y sin rastro alguno de la antigua barba que solía ocultarle la mitad del perfecto y blanco rostro que tan bien recordaba. Tampoco llevaba los gruesos anteojos que usara en aquel tiempo.

Podía ver la perfecta hilera de pequeños y blancos dientes a través de sus labios entreabiertos en la sonrisa más sexy que mi pobre imaginación podía darme.

Mi confusión aumentó cuando la alucinación de _mi Edward_ se movió, avanzando un paso hacia mí, y escuché su voz. Fueron solo dos palabras, antes de que todo se oscureciera a mi alrededor.

_-Bella, respira._

**...**

Cuando volví en mí, estaba recostada en mi cama sobre una pila de almohadones, y _mi_ Edward, sentado a mi lado, sostenía mi mano entre las suyas con cara de preocupación. Me sonrió dulcemente, alcanzándome un vaso de agua.

Yo seguía incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Me perdí unos momentos en el fondo de las profundidades verdes que me contemplaban sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse, y mi rostro enrojecer.

Edward extendió una mano hacia mi rostro cuando el sonido de dos celulares sonando a la vez nos interrumpió. Me levante rápidamente en busca del mío mientras Edward rebuscaba en su bolsillo. Casi vuelvo a caer, pero sus brazos me envolvieron por la cintura, enderezándome antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Gracias- musité y alcancé mi celular de la repisa. Era un mensaje de Alice, lo que decía me desconcertó:

"_Pásale el teléfono a Edward por favor"._

Me volví hacia él con el rostro perplejo y vi que también contemplaba extrañado la pantalla de su celular para luego mirarme y tenderme el suyo alzando los hombros.

Ambos celulares vibraron otra vez con un mensaje. Un video esta vez.

Vi el rostro de Alice haciendo un puchero con su mejor cara de cachorrito en el celular de Edward antes de oír las siguientes palabras:

_Bella._

_Si estas viendo este video es porque todo salió perfectamente. Lamento no estar allí para verles las caras. Disfruta de la velada que te preparé y no protestes. Iré a verte de todos modos, pero como sé que estarás sola por los siguientes 10 días eso será algo más adelante..._

_En fin._

_¡Espero que disfrutes de mi regalo de fin de carrera licenciada! – chilló,_

_Es el mejor que podías tener y lo sabes._

No podía quitar la expresión de asombro de mi cara. Incapacitada de moverme, me recordé respirar. Levanté los ojos y Edward estaba completamente ruborizado.

No sabía qué decirle. Edward le dio _play_ a su mensaje en_mi_celular:

_Edward_

_Cariño. Sé que esperabas una fiesta, perdóname pero no la tendrás. No, no te equivocaste de dirección ni de departamento. No es el nuevo piso de tu primo Jasper pero es el lugar donde tienes que estar ahora y lo sabes._

_Bella ha estado llorando por ti los últimos 4 años y tú eres un muerto viviente sin ella. Así que aprovecha tu tiempo y… haz lo que tengas que hacer!_

_¡No me decepciones!_

_Ya tendrán noticias mías. Los veré pronto a ambos en la verdadera fiesta._

_¡Bella! ¿Cumpliste tu promesa?_

_¡Edward! abre la caja-._

_Bella abre la puerta, sonará el timbre._

_¡Diviértanse!_

La risa de duende de Alice resonó un momento antes de que el mensaje terminara. Todavía no habíamos logrado movernos cuando sonó el timbre. Con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, Edward se aproximó a abrir la puerta. Un mensajero cargado con varias bolsas preguntó por la Srta. Swan.

En las bolsas había películas, música, potes de helado, una caja con un cartel que decía _"Para mañana. Créeme lo necesitaras"._Una bolsa de ropa de una marca masculina y otra de mujer…

Definitivamente los días de Alice estaban contados. _¿Qué se proponía esta mujercita?_ Cerré la puerta aún sin poder reaccionar a todo lo sucedido y...

Ahí estábamos, Edward y yo, frente a frente y sin lograr articular palabra.

Respiré profundamente intentando ordenarme.

Al menos algunas cosas me quedaban claras sin tener que preguntarlas, ya que Alice en sus mensajes había dado suficiente información.

1. Edward no había ido hasta ahí para buscarme a _mí_, él _no sabia_ que me encontraría. Esperaba encontrar una fiesta en el nuevo departamento de Jasper, el novio de Alice, y había caído en una trampa de ella.

2. Jasper era primo de Edward, por lo que ellos ya se conocían, independientemente de la relación que yo tenía con Alice. Edward seguramente había conocido a Alice cuando ella se conoció con Jasper, meses atrás.

Lo que no cerraba era el hecho de que Alice no me hubiera mencionado nunca en todo este tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad que había encontrado o conocido a Edward, sabiendo lo que yo aún sentía por él.

_Jake_, _esa debía ser la razón por la que no lo hizo_.

No podía culparla, me había escudado en esa relación lo suficiente, insistiendo en ella todo el tiempo como para disipar cualquier tipo de duda, y sabia perfectamente que si Alice me lo contaba no la hubiera dejado seguir hablando. Hasta le habría pedido expresamente que ya no me volviera a sacar el tema "Edward".

Lo que no estaba nada claro era qué pasaría ahora. _¿Qué tenía que hacer?_

Hice un rápido recuento de la situación:

1. estaba vestida para infartar.

2. no tenía cena preparada en casa y

3. no podía salir con Edward por ahi a cenar afuera porque Jake se enteraría bien pronto en este pueblo _grande,_ y solo nos traería problemas… que no quería tener…

_Tampoco tenía voluntad para pedirle a Edward que se fuera…_

Decidí que lo mejor seria seguir como si nada, tal vez pedir algo por teléfono para cenar…y en todo caso darle el gusto a Alice. Después de todo, _¿no era éste__su regalo de fin de carrera?_

Estaba todavía muy inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando Edward habló.

-Hola Bella. No nos hemos saludado aún.

Levanté las cejas con sorpresa. Tenía razón, con todo el desfile de mensajes y mi desmayo, ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra.

- Oh, discúlpame Edward, es verdad, hola.-me disculpé.

Edward rió en una carcajada gloriosa negando con su cabeza, luego tomó la rosa que estaba sobre la mesa y me la entregó galantemente mientras se inclinaba a besar mi mano.

El roce de sus labios en mi piel me dio escalofríos y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto.

Para cuando alzó el rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron, los míos ya estaban completamente anegados de lágrimas.

Edward, me abrazó sin dudarlo.

* * *

*** El poema me pertenece. Espero sus reacciones.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. PRIMERA PARTE Cena para dos

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

**Cena para dos**

**(Bella pov)**

Edward me estrechaba en sus brazos suavemente, hamacándome, mientras yo hipaba sin poder controlarme y me estremecía en sollozos.

No sabía que guardaba tanto dolor dentro de mí. No encontraba mi voz. El dolor simplemente salía en oleadas, barriendo mi interior y estaba desmoronándome completamente frente a él sin remedio.

-Shh, Bella… mi Bella...shhh mi hermosa Bella...shhhhh… cuanto lo siento…

Solamente atiné a estrecharlo más fuerte y hundir mi rostro en su cuello en respuesta a sus palabras. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero la conciencia me volvió cuando noté que el olor de su cuello me estaba embriagando de una manera torturante. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero por alguna razón no podía soltarlo.

En realidad _no quería_ soltarlo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentía completa de nuevo, y sentía que si lo soltaba, que si dejaba que se alejara siquiera unos pasos de mí, me partiría en dos irremediablemente.

-Bella - susurró Edward en mi oído. -Bella, no quiero soltarte pero tal vez deberíamos… cambiar de posición o algo…

Una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello tratando de despejar mi cara.

-Pues… sentémonos allí. –

Señalé el sillón aún hipando, y caminamos abrazados hacia él. Iba a sentarme a su lado pero Edward me acomodó en su regazo y me estrechó nuevamente con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Mi hermosa Bella -. Volvió a decir mientras me hamacaba y de repente la cordura volvió a mi mente y salté. Edward se asustó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

- ¿Que qué sucede? ¿Que te apareces en mi puerta así como así y pretendes que me rinda a tus brazos sin más? ¿Qué sigue ahora _Edward Masen_? ¿Besarme? ¿Empalagarme con promesas que no cumplirás para irte de nuevo?

-No, Bella. Yo solamente… pues,… solo hice lo que… Perdóname, no quise confundirte o lastimarte. Soy demasiado consciente de lo que ya he hecho contigo antes... yo... no pude resistirme al verte llorar. Llevo tanto tiempo con ganas de volver a verte, a estrecharte en mis brazos. Te he extrañado tanto Bella… mucho más de lo que imaginas…

Había dolor en su rostro luego de mis palabras, y en su voz… y las suyas me desarmaron de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti…- admití - pero ahora estoy con Jake, Edward… Y él no se merece esto.

Tenia que recomponerme. Yo ya no era su hermosa Bella y lo estaba recibiendo como si fuera mi novio que volvió de la guerra.

- ¡Jake! - Gritó de repente Edward, y se puso de pie, asomándose al pasillo hacia el cuarto y el baño.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté alarmada por su extraño comportamiento.

- Jake no está… _no hay nadie_ aquí, Bella. Solo estamos _tú y yo ahora_.

Comencé a temblar, era muy consciente de eso y tenía que poner todo mi esfuerzo para no perderme en… toda su perfección frente a mí después de haberlo añorado tanto.

Dios, Bella… ¿te das cuenta de que Él está aquí? – me pellizcaba mi mente.

-Yo… no sé cuando se vuelva a dar una oportunidad como esta Bella –

Su rostro se puso sombrío y captó mi atención.

– En realidad, yo _no creo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad_ _como ésta_ para estar contigo alguna vez- murmuró y pude ver como se entristecían sus ojos.

-Y la verdad es que no quisiera irme pero lo haré si es lo que quieres.

Edward me contempló interrogante y afligido unos instantes y mis palabras sellaron el destino de esa noche.

- No, quédate.

Me di cuenta de que hablé sin pensar, pero pensando en lo que había dicho antes, Edward tenía razón, esto: _la trampa de Alice_ era una oportunidad, sería de necios desaprovecharla. Yo tenía tantas preguntas, y solamente quería respuestas.

- Bien, me quedaré y hablaremos. Y te daré todas las razones que me pidas Bella... pero tú me dirás ¡qué diablos haces con ese Jake!

- Me parece bien –. Dije, tratando de no reír por el tono en su última frase. Se veía adorable en ese arranque de celos.

-Imagino que aún no cenaste ¿pedimos algo? - dije luego de un breve silencio y tratando de darle un toque de _normalidad_ a toda la locura en que se había convertido mi _gran noche de amigas _con Alice.

-Bueno… uhh... no creo que... yo... creo que eso no será necesario porque... Bella... Alice… ella me hizo traer ésto –. Concluyó después de un horrendo momento en que pensé que había perdido la capacidad del habla.

Me acerqué a la caja que estaba sobre la mesa y Edward señalaba con aprensión.

-Me sonó un poco raro el pedido pero… creo que ya sabes como es ella. No pude contradecirla.

Abrí para encontrarme con un carísimo vino y una bandeja con una muy evidente cena de comida italiana para dos.

-Bueno, ya que _Alice preparó la cena_ iré a cambiarme y prepararemos la mesa para comer -. Dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿A cambiarte? ¿Por qué?

- Estoy algo ridícula con un vestido tan elegante cenando en casa –. Dije señalándome.

- Para nada. Estás _hermosa_con ese vestido Bella, mucho más hermosa de lo que te recordaba. Incluso así descalza estas más que hermosa con ese vestido.

Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a abajo sin ningún tipo de miramiento, haciendo que me ruborizara hasta las palmas de las manos. No me había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que estaba descalza.

-¿Déjatelo? ¿Para mí? – pidió y rió suavemente de mi cara de sorpresa al contemplar mis pies.

-Algunas cosas sin embargo no han cambiado en ti, Bella Swan.

Su murmullo demasiado cercano me sobresaltó junto con el ardiente toque de sus dedos en mi mejilla completamente sonrojada.

-En ti tampoco –. Dije sin pensar, dejándome llevar por la sensación.

-¿Qué es lo que no ha cambiado?

- Tu risa, tu olor...

Sentí que me incendiaba de nuevo de solo pensarlo y me apresuré a buscar mis zapatos y platos para calentar la comida y poner la bendita cena en marcha.

Absorta en mi tarea, me estremecí cuando unas manos suaves me rodearon lentamente por la cintura mientras el dulce aliento de Edward despeinaba los cabellos de mi cuello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Bella Swan? –murmuró, demasiado cerca de mi oreja.

- Mmmmm... nop, no por el momento -. Logré carraspear.

-Bien, me quedaré por aquí por si necesitas algo -. Dijo, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, tal como solía hacerlo años atrás mientras yo cocinaba.

Mis lágrimas rodaron otra vez mientras preparaba los platos para cenar con Edward sujetándome. Ya me estaba empezando a odiar a mí misma por ser tan débil.

_¡Pero era tan perfecto estar con él!_ Edward era, aunque no quisiera admitirlo una parte de mí, y ahora me completaba perfectamente.

_¡Habíamos sido tan felices!_ El estar con él así ahora en mi cocina, era como un salto en el tiempo, un hermoso _deja vu, _aunque en el fondo supiera que esto no era real.

_Y_ _Edward se iría_, horas después, mañana, en dos días... no importaba, yo sabía que _é__l se iría_ y yo estaría destrozada _de nuevo_.

Una de mis lágrimas cayó sobre su mano y Edward me giró, tomándome del mentón y levantando mi cara hacia él. Sus ojos verdes profundos estaban conmovidos.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a besar el recorrido de mis lágrimas hasta la comisura de mis labios. Mi corazón de debatía entre acelerarse y dejar de latir.

_¿Podía ser tan dulce?_ Lo era, y más de lo que yo recordaba... _¿Cómo podía ser todo tan injusto?_

Cerré los ojos. Sus pequeños y suaves besos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cara, mis mejillas, mis parpados, la frente, el hueso del mentón hacia mi oreja, el hueso del mentón hacia mi cuello…

Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse demasiado y mi respiración también. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos o a moverme siquiera, por miedo a que parara, a que se desvaneciera.

_Quería que me besara._

Y lo hizo.

Sus labios se posaron suavemente en los míos, una y otra vez en apenas un roce hasta que entreabrí los míos. Entonces tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó, totalmente desatado, apasionado, sin medirse, recorriendo con su lengua las profundidades de mi boca, devorándome con ansias y una mezcla de ternura que me hacia estremecer y derretir al mismo tiempo.

Mis manos, que hasta ese momento colgaban inertes a un lado de mi cuerpo, se aferraron a sus hombros atrayéndolo. Edward se apretó contra mí, aplastándome contra la mesada y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se plegaba al suyo como antes, como siempre, como si volviera por fin a su lugar. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, acariciando su nuca, bajando por su espalda, tirando de su cintura hacia mí.

De repente Edward abrió los ojos y se alejó un paso de mí mirándome fijamente, con una expresión interrogante, entre avergonzado y rendido.

-¡No me pidas perdón por esto, Edward Masen o no vivirás para contarlo!- dije, adivinando la culpa en el fondo de sus ojos.

Sabía, sabía que Edward temía lastimarme, sabía que esto no era real y que no tendría que dejar que sucediera, no así… pero también sabía que nada me lastimaría más en este momento que su rechazo, y confirmar que lo que creí todo este tiempo era verdad: que él me había dejado antes simplemente porque no me amaba. Pero ahora, yo sabía que eso no era verdad: su corazón no podía mentir tanto, yo lo estaba escuchando.

Yo lo sabía ahora, que Edward en este instante _me amaba._ Y no quería pensar en nada más.

Edward sonrió en respuesta y se revolvió el cabello, nervioso.

-En realidad no estaba arrepentido –admitió, respirando más tranquilo al comprobar que no había hecho algo que yo no quisiera.

-Mejor así entonces… - repliqué fingiendo una seriedad que no tenía.

- Si no le importa señorita Swan, la verdad me encantaría retomar justo donde lo dejamos - murmuró tomándome de la cintura nuevamente.

-Me temo que esta vez no será posible _señor Masen_ -, dije sarcásticamente- o la cena se enfriará _por segunda vez_.

…

Nos sentamos a la mesa distendidos y sonriendo. Edward descorchó el vino y sirvió las copas ofreciéndome un brindis luego de comentar lo descabellado de que Alice hubiera mandado un vino ya que ninguno de los dos tenía costumbre de beber.

-Por el reencuentro.

-Por el reencuentro concordé, haciendo que nuestras copas chocaran.

Edward besó mis labios también y antes de que las cosas se salieran de control otra vez, le volví a recordar la cena.

-Tienes razón… además, dicen que no es bueno comer el postre antes de la comida –. Bromeó y me sonrojé otra vez.

Mientras lo observaba comencé a cuestionarme hasta donde llegarían las cosas esta noche.

No podía creerlo. En solo cuestión de minutos me había desmayado, había llorado, nos habíamos besado, hasta le había gritado… y ahora cenábamos uno junto al otro como antes… como si todos esos años sin ni siquiera saber si estaba vivo no hubieran existido…

Ni todo el dolor…

Unos momentos después, la pasta con salsa de champiñones había desaparecido de los platos y a pesar de nuestra "cero" costumbre alcohólica la botella de vino había bajado considerablemente también.

Edward tenía los ojos brillantes y se reía como un niño mientras repasábamos por centésima vez los mensajes de Alice. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, de notar que no había cambiado tanto, o al menos no podía notarlo aún.

Antes, antes de que él se fuera, la mayor parte del año y medio que nos conocimos usaba una desprolija barba que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro. La otra mitad se la tapaban los marcos de unos gruesos lentes proclamando una miopía extrema, y casi siempre usaba jeans y camisetas, o ropa deportiva. A veces usaba unas camisas a cuadros algo grandes que le daban una apariencia desgarbada y flacucha y al verlo con ellas solía imaginarme que era su disfraz de _Clark Kent. _En cambio_, _ mis malvadas compañeras de cuarto en aquel entonces decían que me perseguía un_nerd_.

La barba desapareció en cuanto comenzamos a salir convirtiéndose en un prolijo "candado" y revelando unas facciones hermosas, delicadas y unos labios carnosos, demasiado rojos, que enmarcaban su perfecta hilera de pequeños y blanquísimos dientes cada vez que estallaba en carcajadas.

Solíamos reír mucho. Siempre. No pude evitar sonreírme al recordarlo.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó y sus profundos y acuosos ojos verdes me contemplaban demasiado cerca otra vez.

-En cuanto has cambiado- dije, alzando mi mano para acomodar uno de sus mechones rebeldes.

-¿Y por qué sonríes? ¿Te gusta algo de lo que vez ahora?-

Se irguió en la silla con petulancia, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

-¡Eres tan engreído Masen! - reí. – Aunque no voy a negarte que la vista es algo_interesante_, pero ya sabes... _eso_ no es lo que amo de ti... quiero decir… lo que…yo..._amaba_ de ti.-tartamudeé.

Edward abrió un poco los ojos con mi _lapsus_ pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, tú has cambiado, Bella. De hecho estas mucho, pero mucho más impresionantemente bella que antes –. Dijo sonriéndome con cierto rubor -. Pero como ya sabes, _lo mío contigo no pasa por la belleza_.

Y aunque los dos reímos de la broma, también sabíamos que era verdad, que nuestra relación siempre se había basado en una conexión mucho más profunda que eso. Aunque recordáramos con claridad el día en que nos conocimos y la electricidad que corrió entre nosotros la primera vez que nuestras manos se rozaron.

Pero fuimos estrictamente amigos casi un semestre completo, mientras que nos adueñábamos poco a poco del alma del otro hasta que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

También supimos la primera tarde, después de tantas horas juntos conversando que nos dolía algo adentro al separarnos.

-El día que nos conocimos debo haberte parecido la chica más atolondrada del mundo – dije recordando como terminé en el suelo después de chocar contra él.

-La verdad es que ya te había visto antes en la cafetería, pasaste frente a mí con el cabello suelto y riendo y tu perfume y el sonido de tu risa me golpearon como un tren expreso. Quise hablarte en ese momento pero yo recién llegaba y no conocía a nadie. Pero después… esa mañana que nos conocimos, tuve la suerte de que mi jefe me enviara por unos papeles y que eso me diera el placer de que enterraras tu nariz en mi pecho _dos veces_.

Enrojecí de solo recordar mi torpeza esa mañana.

-Claro que hubiera sido un poco más ridículo si mi conciencia no me hubiera gritado antes -. Concluyó y no entendí.

- ¿Cómo?

-Apenas si me contuve de abrazarte ese día... Bella.

Edward me miraba con una intensidad que no podía manejar. Nunca me había contado eso antes y yo siempre pensé que nuestro amor se había dado de a poco para los dos con el paso del tiempo. Ahora sus palabras me revelaban que Edward me había querido desde el primer momento en que me vio.

Pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que me hubiera dejado. Saberlo solo lo hacía más incomprensible, y_más doloroso_.

-Ese día también Ashley nos presentó en el almuerzo –, siguió recordando Edward -. Debió ser inolvidable para ti.

-Uf seee, sobre todo porque eras l_a única cosa en la que yo podía ocupar mi mente_. No tenia un trabajo, ni clases, ni exámenes... nada que me distrajera de pensar en ti y en nuestro _"milagroso encuentro" _de la mañana - me burlé.

-Si, en ese tiempo eras _"María ocupaciones"_… en cambio yo solo ó con cierta nostalgia.

-Supongo-. Dije alzando los hombros.

La verdad era que muchos los recuerdos de ese año, sobre todo del segundo semestre eran sombríos y nubosos para mí. Charlie, mi padre, había fallecido ese año luego de una larga agonía que me mantuvo viajando de la universidad a casa durante todo el mes de agosto hasta que finalmente, luego de despertar unos minutos para clavar sus grandes ojos cafés en los míos, había decidido rendirse. Y a los pocos meses Renée decidió separarse un tiempo de Phil y se mudó a una casa cerca del campus.

Fueron demasiados cambios.

-Además, estabas muy ocupado viajando con el coro selecto –.Agregué, recordando que casi no nos veíamos en ese tiempo.

- Nunca podrás imaginarte lo que sufría en esos viajes alejado de ti –. Dijo con intensidad, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Entonces me levanté de un salto, agitando la mesa y haciendo que la copa de Edward se volcara y manchara todo el frente de su camisa blanca. Estaba tan furiosa de nuevo. En ese tiempo _ni siquiera teníamos algo_. Empecé a gritarle.

-¡Cómo eres…! ¿Cómo eres capaz? ¡Tú! No te imaginas lo que ¡Yo! sufrí por ti ¡todo este tiempo alejada de ti!

Me sentía fuera de control y antes de decir algo más de lo que luego fuera a arrepentirme, caminé hasta la mesada y tomé un paño con furia para secar la mesa y la camisa de Edward. Me aferré unos instantes al borde de mármol, respirando profundamente y tratando de calmarme. Cuando me volví, Edward, con la camisa en las manos y su perfecto torso desnudo, estaban frente a mi nariz.

-Yo lo lamento, Bella… perdóname, soy un torpe - murmuró, acunando mi rostro en su mano.

Se veía algo avergonzado. No le respondí.

-¿Crees que en la bolsa de Alice habrá algo que pueda ponerme? - Preguntó con timidez moviendo su camisa manchada frente a mis ojos.

-No lo sé – dije.

Aún estaba furiosa, mis manos temblaban tanto que el paño se me cayó y me incliné a recogerlo, pero Edward como siempre fue más rápido en sus movimientos y ya estaba de pie cuando apenas volvía a levantarme, mi cabeza dio vueltas y me tambaleé torpemente.

_Ese__ vino está haciendo estragos por aquí- _me dije_._

Sus brazos cálidos me rodearon para enderezarme e inconscientemente me aferré a ellos. Cuando ya estuve completamente en pie no pude alejarme. El perfume de Edward era magnético, hacia efectos extraños en mí y sentía que no podía pensar con claridad_ ¿o era el vino? _Pero definitivamente no pensaba cuando besé su pecho desnudo y apoyé mi cabeza a la altura de su corazón, escuchando sus latidos.

Edward no se movió. Su brazo seguía alrededor de mí mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad, ordenando mi cabello.

De repente mi broche se soltó y desapareció junto con su mano en lo profundo del bolsillo, haciendo que una avalancha de recuerdos despertara en lo más hondo de mí y levanté la vista con las palabras en la punta de mi lengua... solo para encontrarme con su rostro iluminado por esa pícara sonrisa infantil que recordaba, _demasiado_.

-¿No vas a dármelo verdad? –me rendí antes de siquiera intentar.

- Mmmm… no lo sé... tal vez tengas que ganártelo -. Respondió insinuante.

-A Alice no le gustará. Me lo envió junto con el vestido –. Me quejé.

-Mmmm…

- ¿Y sabes? Eso es algo extraño... ese broche... digo… porque se parece mucho a uno que yo tenía hace tiempo y perdí. Lo curioso es que no recuerdo cómo o dónde… pero más curioso es que Alice haya dado con uno igual… ni siquiera es del _"estilo Alice."_

Sacudí mi mano restándole importancia a todo mi absurdo razonamiento. Aunque el asunto del broche no había dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza era consciente de que estaba un poco _¿incoherente?_

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Alice –. Comentó quitándole importancia también.

-Y no quería ponérmelo -, seguí hablando - pero Alice no me dio opción… ella… ella me hizo prometer _antes_ de enviarme las cosas que _usaría todo lo que mandara_. ¿Lo puedes creer?

Edward estalló en una carcajada y lo miré un poco consternada ¿se estaba riendo de mi?

-¿De verdad hizo eso? ¿Y por qué no querías usarlo? – dijo retomando su atención con una repentina y concentrada seriedad.

-Porque... porque - mis ojos buscaron los suyos al decirlo - yo nunca olvidé la última vez que me lo puse.

Era sub real recordar ese momento justo ahora, con Edward frente a mí… y sin camisa.

-Yo tampoco – murmuró él. Y sus ojos estaban completamente apagados.

¿Podríamos ver en la bolsa de Alice? De repente siento algo de frío - dijo cortando el doloroso silencio.

Me di cuenta que de verdad el todavía seguía sin camisa y caminé hasta mi habitación a buscar la bolsa.

-Parece que conoces bien a Alice -, dije cambiando de conversación luego del espeso silencio que se instaló entre nosotros.

-Si… es una larga historia.

Edward me siguió hasta la habitación. Pude ver cómo se detuvo a contemplarlo todo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto de Jake en bermudas, con su musculoso torso desnudo y descalzo en la arena de la playa. Su rostro se tensó pero siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta que dio con los zapatos de Jake asomando debajo de mi cama y su boca se torció en una perfecta "O".

-¿Vives con él? - casi gruñó.

-No, pero algo así... - dudé.

Era un tanto complicado de explicar, teóricamente yo vivía sola y Jake a pocas cuadras con su hermana Raquel, pero él solía quedarse a dormir a menudo, por lo que algunas de sus cosas estaban en casa.

- ¿Entonces... ustedes…?

El rostro de Edward enrojeció pero no terminó su pregunta. Había solo un dormitorio, una sola cama... pude notar que le molestaba saber el nivel de intimidad que parecíamos tener con Jake.

- En realidad _no_.

Me mordí la lengua inmediatamente después de que lo dije. El vino me hacia soltar la lengua… _demasiado_ para mi gusto y estaba empezando a odiar ciegamente a Alice.

Mi cabeza empezó a gritar:

-_Bella, estúpida, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué sabes tú de él ahora? ¿Qué diablos le importa a él lo que tú haces con tu vida?_

-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó.

_¿Y por qué no? ¡Dios! ¿él quiere saber por qué no? ¿Quiere que le diga que es porque cada vez que Jake me toca pienso en él y me doy cuenta de que jamás sentiré lo mismo por nadie? ¿Qué si alguna vez me dejara llevar completamente, probablemente gritaría "Edward" y Jacob jamás me lo perdonaría? Porque había descubierto que irremediablemente amaría a Edward por el resto de mi vida._

-Porque yo... no… porque creo que no estoy lista aún ... –dije, y volqué la bolsa sobre la cama.

_Dios, esto era demasiado incómodo…_ nuestra conversación daba saltos enormes y no podía creer que estuviéramos hablando de _ello_… era surrealista.

Increíblemente, Edward siguió con la preguntadera.

- ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Lo estoy preguntando.

_Bien… esto se va a poner complicado._

- Pues exactamente desde un tiempo después a que_tú_ no aparecieras aquella vez, dejándome plantada en mi vieja casa. Si, después de pasarme dos días enteros esperándote, después de abrir mi correo para encontrarme tu maldito mensaje donde te burlabas de mí, refregándome lo feliz que eras con esa tal _Kristen Den..._ no sé qué…

Mis palabras salieron en borbotones, cargadas de furia e indignación. Edward me miraba con la boca abierta y se había puesto pálido, como en shock, su expresión era inescrutable.

-¿Kristen? … ¿Un email? No, no, no. ¿Que yo te…? Esto… esto es demasiado. No puedo creerlo… ellos no… no, no pudieron ser... tan… ¡malditos!… yo...

De repente estaba furioso, incoherente, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación y hablando con los dientes apretados. Su mano apretaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz y creí que empezaría a golpear las cosas, o algo. Hasta que se detuvo para mirarme otra vez, anhelante y vi el dolor asomarse desde el fondo de sus ojos.

-Bella, se que lo que voy a decirte te sonará a cliché, pero ¿sabes? _Las cosas no son como piensas_. _Nunca_ hubo una tal Kristen - remarcó.

- ¿De todas formas qué importa ahora, Edward? El daño ya está hecho.

Otra vez sentí el dolor anegando mi garganta. Me dejé caer en la alfombra, apoyando mi espalda contra el borde de la cama y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Por mas que me dijera cualquier cosa ya nada iba a cambiar el dolor y las consecuencias que todo eso tuvo para nosotros, _para mí…_

-Hubo una razón Bella, una razón por la que no asistí a nuestra cita – dijo suavemente.

_Alcé mis hombros en un gesto de resignación. ¿_Qué podía cambiar saberlo?

-Hubo un _accidente_… - murmuró y lo miré interrogante.

-Ese día, el día que iba camino a la Terminal de omnibus para venir a verte, cuando cruzaba la calle, un motociclista me llevó por delante. Nunca se detuvo, me golpeé la cabeza y mi pierna izquierda se quebró en varias partes. Tuvieron que hacerme varias cirugías. Estuve unos cuantos días inconsciente, me internaron varias semanas en el hospital, imposibilitado de moverme o comunicarme. Lo primero que hice cuando me recuperé lo suficiente fue intentar comunicarme contigo. Pero mi casilla de email estaba deshabilitada y por más que traté ya no pude recuperarla. Hice otras nuevas, pero desde todas las que intenté contactarte tu correo me rechazaba. Pensé que la habías cerrado por mi causa y te envié una carta con un mensajero pero ya no estabas en esa dirección… y yo… yo simplemente dejé de insistir, supongo que... me di por vencido.

-¿Ahora estás bien?

- Si, estuve en rehabilitación unos meses para volver a caminar sin muletas, pero sí. Gracias.

Edward se volvió hacia mí con la mirada torturada.

-Imagino que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora para reparar el daño que te hice – dijo.

-No te odio Edward, si es lo que te preocupa. Yo nunca pude hacerlo realmente. Y aunque no lo creas, puedo entender que sucedan esas cosas que escapan a nuestro control. Sufrí mucho sí, me heriste profundamente, aunque ahora sepa que no fuera por cosas que me hicieras _directamente_. Las marcas son demasiado profundas en mí pero ya he aceptado que no se borraran jamás. He aprendido a vivir con ellas... o por lo menos es lo que intento.

-¡Y estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡De lo que has hecho todo este tiempo! Tu fortaleza Bella, siempre tan noble, valiente. ¡Has logrado tanto en todo este tiempo! Aquella tarde que salí por última vez de tu casa rogué tanto por eso… y cada día, Bella, he rogado cada día para que seas feliz, tan feliz como todavía puedo recordarte.

-Solo he intentado cumplir con mi promesa –dije abrazando mis rodillas.

-Yo no olvidé lo que te prometí Bella, no he roto mis promesas. _Ninguna de ellas. _Algún día lo entenderás todo.

- Edward dime realmente ¿por qué estas aquí ahora? Estoy empezando a creer que_esto_ es más que una simple trampa de Alice.

-Porque no soy feliz, Bella, y se que tú tampoco lo eres, y porque sé que no arruinaré nada que hayas logrado hasta ahora con verte.

Me puse de pie, otra vez. No podía creerlo…

- ¿Y cómo diablos sabes que no lo soy Edward?

- Yo… vi tus fotos... en el escritorio de Alice.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Es verdad… hace un tiempo… yo hice un trabajo para ella y te reconocí en sus fotos... te conozco demasiado Bella y tus ojos no brillaban en ninguna de ellas. No como yo lo recuerdo. Y si Alice no hubiera tendido esta trampa, yo tarde o temprano hubiera aparecido en tu puerta, solo que tal vez la hubiera abierto Jake...

- ¿Estabas planeando... tu ibas a venir a verme?

- Bella… yo... ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir alejado de ti. No tengo voluntad para seguir manteniéndome lejos... eres mi otra mitad, lo sabes. Dejarte atrás fue lo más doloroso que hice en toda mi vida… Alice solo adelantó las cosas.

-No consigo entender por qué, Edward por qué lo hiciste….

-Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que alejarme para que estés segura. ¿Recuerdas la carta? ¿Lo que te conté sobre James? ¿Lo que pasó con Victoria y el pequeño Laurent? No quería que la próxima fueras tú. O que me sucediera algo a mí estando contigo… no pude soportarlo de solo pensar el dolor que algo así te causaría.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho algo Edward, yo hubiera podido elegir al menos.

Había leído mil veces aquella carta rogando que toda la pesadilla que Edward narraba no fuera cierta. En algún rincón de mi mente hasta rogaba que él hubiera enloquecido. Eso era más fácil para mí que aceptar que me había dejado porque no me amaba, o que vivir sabiendo que me había amado demasiado, demasiado como para arriesgar a que nos sucediera algo.

Edward se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Sus hombros hundidos y el rostro surcado de dolor me recordaron una antigua imagen. Bajó su cabeza, sosteniéndola entre las manos y sus hombros comenzaron a moverse, primero lentamente, luego, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y por primera vez en mi vida, vi a _mi_ Edward llorando.

-¡Te causé tanto dolor Bella! No sé si un día puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice, por todas las explicaciones que no pude darte a tiempo. No sabes lo que he sufrido este tiempo sin poder acercarme a ti. Sabiendo que no eras feliz… sé que tienes a Alice, y a Jacob, y créeme que no lo odio… es solo que… me gustaría _ser yo_, ser yo el que te consuele cuando lloras, el que vela tus sueños, el que se roba tus caricias… _el que está aquí para ti…_

Me senté silenciosamente a su lado y pasé una mano por sus hombros.

_"También yo quisiera que fueras tú Edward" _

- Yo todavía no puedo acercarme a ti Bella, todavía es peligroso que esté contigo. No sé lo que _ellos_ podrían hacerte si se enteraran de lo que me importas, de lo que tú significas para mi…

Lo abracé en silencio, sin alcanzar a comprender del todo sus palabras. Edward se acomodó en mi regazo apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas como solía hacerlo años atrás, dejando que le acariciara el cabello, el rostro, los labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un esbozo de sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios después de un largo momento. Se había calmado.

-¿Entonces tú nunca hablas sobre mí? – pregunté pensando en todo lo que había dicho.

-No, pero mi padre supo sobre ti aquella vez que llamaste a casa. Tuvimos una discusión horrible porque te había dado el número. Y mi madre, con ella... no hace falta que le diga nada… ella simplemente lee a través de mí.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo fue que pudo tendernos esta trampa?

- Bueno... Alice, yo estoy empezando a sospechar que es psíquica o algo.

Sonreí, asintiendo.

-Como te dije, su empresa me contrató. Es decir, contrató a la mía para actualizar todos sus programas de diseño en las computadoras y actualizar algunas instalaciones de sus redes de trabajo. Es mi área, no te lo he dicho, pero estoy bastante avanzado en mi carrera de ingeniería electrónica y también trabajo, hace poco quedé como director del área de programas avanzados... en fin, Alice estaba histérica, no quería perder un ápice de información en sus equipos e insistió en que "_el mejor estuviera en carne y hueso supervisando todo el trabajo"._Y como ese soy yo… No suelo hacerlo, tengo otras formas de supervisar a mi equipo pero esa vez no pude negarme.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

- Alice quiso que me encargara _personalmente_ de las máquinas de su oficina y ahí estaba yo conectando unos cables debajo de su escritorio cuando tu foto quedó en mi nariz. Admito que me quedé paralizado, había varias y pude ver que eran de los últimos cuatro años. Y ya sabes una de ellas llamó mi atención y la levanté para mirarla más detenidamente… ahí me percaté de tus ojos… y en ese momento también alguien tosió detrás y me encontré con la pequeña duende de brazos cruzados, ceja levantada y golpeando el piso con su pequeño pie. Supongo que ya conoces el significado de esa expresión.

-Claro... - pude visualizarlo casi - y no hace falta saber mucho más. Alice te hizo un interrogatorio, ató cabos, supo que tú eras _mi Edward_. Ergo, aquí estamos…-concluí.

- Supongo que algo así… ¿sabes que Jasper es escritor verdad?

- No entiendo a qué viene.

-Bueno, su representante contrató a la empresa de Alice para la publicidad de su último libro y "_¡eso fue amor a primera vista!"_a la semana ya estaban comprometidos.

- ¿Comprometidos? ¡Alice comprometida!

- Ops, no lo sabías… perdón.

-Creo que mi cerebro tiene sobrecarga de información en este momento.

Un gran bostezo me atravesó.

-Me iré, así puedes dormir -. Dijo Edward levantándose.

-¡Edward! ¡ No! ¡Te quedas! Ya es muy tarde para ir a ninguna parte – dije atolondradamente – quiero decir, puedes dormir aquí en mi cama que yo iré a ordenar la cocina y me acostaré luego en el sillón.

_Que idiota, después de largar mis palabras sin ningún tipo de filtro pensé que tal vez él tenía dónde ir, o con quien…_

-De ninguna manera Srta. Swan, no lo permitiré.

Mi corazón se encogió al darme cuenta de que el tiempo se había terminado. No quería que se fuera, desesperadamente quería alargar cada segundo, aunque después fuera peor… pero él estaba aquí, y yo no quería soltarlo.

-Si voy a quedarme -, murmuró contemplándome con preocupación - Pero primero te ayudaré a ordenar, y después yo armaré mi cama en el sillón. ¿Cómo crees?

**….**

Faltaban unas horas nada más para que amaneciera cuando terminamos de ordenar las cosas y armar la cama de Edward en el sillón. Cerré las persianas por completo y trabé la puerta, quitando las llaves de la cerradura para que pareciera que no había nadie en él desde la calle. Incluso baje el volumen del timbre y del teléfono. Edward observaba mis movimientos con curiosidad.

-Mañana no existo -, expliqué - necesito descansar realmente…una vieja técnica del internado para despistar -. Dije señalando lo que había estado haciendo.

-Oh.

Definitivamente la noche me estaba pasando factura y ya no podía sostenerme en pie. Me dirigí hacia la habitación, dispuesta a derrumbarme sobre la cama pero antes.

-Edward... te puedes ir cuando lo necesites... yo realmente debo descansar, las llaves están aquí. _No hace falta que me llames si tienes una razón para irte-. _Le dije, liberándolo, consciente de que esto era un tiempo robado.

- No pensaba fugarme, pero con tanto cerrar puertas... es bueno saber que aún conservo mi libertad -bromeó, revolviendo sus cabellos con la mano.

Noté que lo había desconcertado mi repentina frialdad y sus nervios habían vuelto a aparecer, pero tal vez así le sería a él más fácil irse sin culpas si tenía que hacerlo.

-Hasta mañana Masen, que tengas dulces sueños , y me arrastré a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Una vez sola en mi cuarto, mi incoherente cerebro intentó ordenar lo sucedido sin éxito. Solo estaba segura de tres cosas.

ía a Alice en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de mi casa.

a Edward me había removido hasta los cimientos.

moriría si para cuando despertara él ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Bueno, al fin despues de pelear tres dias con FF estoy logrando a traves de un truquito subir capis...Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones...

Tambien las invito a leer un OS que participa del concurso CUANDO EL AMOR NO BASTA, en el blog de las yeguas del caos. se llama JAZMINES Y ROSAS BLANCAS... y no tienen que votar, el ganador se elegira por jurado...

www cuandoelamornobasta blogspot com (agreguen los puntos)

Lakentsb


	11. PRIMERA PARTE Soñando

******Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

**Gracias a todas las que siguen sumando sus alertas a esta historia tan especial para mi y a las que dejan sus hermosos comentarios. No he contestado todos, digamos que tuve problemas con la tecnologia ultimamente...**

**Gracias Gine por seguir beteando mi locura... **

* * *

Capitulo 11

**Soñando**

Tú para mi…

El sol para la tierra

la luna para los lobos,

la lluvia para el desierto.

Tú para mi…

Tu risa para mi alma,

tus silencios para mi voz,

tus caricias para mi piel.

Tu suspiro para mi amor

Tú para mí,

El aire, la brisa.

La alegría.

El pan.

El dolor y el olvido,

La ausencia, la distancia.

La angustia.

Tú para mí:

El amor,

el verdadero

Tú para mí:

_La vida_. (*)

_**(Bella Pov)**_

Me desperté súbitamente, como si alguien me hubiera llamado. Desorientada, incapaz de recordar dónde me encontraba. Solo tenía una enorme mezcla sin sentido de imágenes de pesadilla, y el murmullo de una voz suave que no lograba librarme de ellas por completo. Iba moverme cuando percibí un peso sobre mi pecho y otro en mis piernas. _¿Jake? _

Alguien respiraba apaciblemente a mi lado, pero el perfume que venía de allí no era el de Jake. Hice un esfuerzo por despabilar mi mente, me dolía un poco la cabeza.

Mi cerebro empezó a atar cabos con lentitud:

_Dolor de cabeza – resaca – vino – cena… - ¡Alice! - ¡Edward!_

_¡Tenía a Edward en mi cama!_

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo tratando de cambiar de posición lo menos posible. Edward estaba ahí, profundamente dormido a mi lado y boca abajo, con la cara vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Mi corazón se aceleró involuntariamente al recordar… _se suponía que estaría en el sillón…_

Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración antes de que el estruendo de los latidos erráticos de mi corazón lo despertaran.

Uno de sus brazos colgaba de la cama y el otro estaba sobre mí, aplastándome el pecho. También una de sus piernas, que cruzaba sobre las mías un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Contemplé sin restricciones sus cabellos revueltos, la línea de su espalda y las curvas de sus hombros, deseando que su cara dormida estuviera vuelta hacia mí. Edward carraspeó algo ininteligible entre dientes y se movió. Su mano me acarició con suavidad y me sobresalté, pero su respiración seguía igual de acompasada y profunda; y como si hubiera escuchado mi deseo, giró la cabeza hacia mí, regalándome la más hermosa vista de su rostro dormido.

Contemplé, ahora sin aliento, las marcas minúsculas de las líneas que tenía alrededor de los ojos y los labios. La barba incipiente que oscurecía el borde de su mandíbula. Las largas y curvadas pestañas, sus cejas desprolijas, su frente amplia y lisa. Sus labios con las comisuras levemente elevadas: el rostro de Edward parecía sonreír en sueños.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo!

Extendí mi mano sin pensar, y rocé suavemente sus mejillas, deleitándome en el contraste de la suavidad de su piel con la incipiente barba. Sus músculos se movieron en un reflejo involuntario, como si un insecto se hubiera posado en él, pero no se despertó. Osadamente acaricié sus labios entreabiertos y la línea de su mandíbula. Su mano se movió sobre mi pecho otra vez, erizándome por completo, y decidí quedarme quieta a esperar a que despertara.

Cerré los ojos, recostándome otra vez, intentando tranquilizarme. Algo parecido al aleteo de una mariposa rozó mis labios. Sentí como unos dedos suavísimos quitaban algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente y la acariciaban. Los dedos bajaban ahora, recorriendo mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos.

-Sshhh Bella… - susurró. –Cierra los ojos.

Sus dedos cerraron mis párpados con una suavidad irreal, y sentí el aleteo de mariposa sobre mis labios. _Edward estaba besándome_. Varios suavísimos y diminutos besos llenaron toda mi cara, y comenzaron a bajar por mi garganta hasta mi clavícula. Quise moverme pero él atrapó mis muñecas contra el colchón en un movimiento totalmente inesperado.

-Edward… ¿qué…?

-Sshhh… Bella, déjame darte los buenos días… - susurró y sin inmutarse, sus diminutos besos siguieron recorriendo cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos.

Su ternura era algo difícil de describir. Sus labios volvieron a los míos pero esta vez el beso fue más profundo y le respondí. Quise acariciar su rostro pero mis manos seguían atrapadas. Estaba empezando a inquietarme, mi respiración se volvió irregular y pude percibir cómo sonreía contra mi piel.

- Edward, ¿qué haces en mi cama? – pregunté, intentando cortar su ataque.

Dejó salir un bufido de frustración.

-No lo sé… supongo que me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta.- Masculló.

-Eso es obvio. ¿No crees?

- Pues sí, pero… – rió. _-¡No es lo que parece!_

- ¿Ah no?

- Bueno… no lo era hasta que me despertaste… - dijo, bajando la vista con expresión culpable.

Lo miré con mi ceja alzada y se incorporó.

-En serio, Bella, estaba en el sillón, pero te oí gritar, me asusté, vine a verte, llorabas y te quejabas tanto… al principio te hablé, pero de verdad que lo único que dio resultado fue tenderme a tu lado y abrazarte… fue algo desgarrador por cierto.

-Mmmm,.. debo haber tenido alguna pesadilla - dije restándole importancia.

-Conmigo… me llamabas en tu sueño.- Su voz sonó apesadumbrada.

-No lo sé. No suelo recordar lo que sueño.

Mentía.

Podía relatar una larga y detallada colección de sueños con Edward. Todos tenían siempre la misma sucesión de momentos: extrema felicidad y luego Edward alejándose de mí, dejándome varada en medio de _nada._

-Eres muy mala mentirosa Swan. Apuesto lo que sea a que tienes sueños _"de esos"_conmigo y que también los recuerdas muy bien.- Dijo con picardía y mis mejillas enrojecieron.

Mi puño se enterró en su brazo.

-¡Ese eres tú, pervertido!

-Auch ya quisiera… - se quejó.- No recuerdo haberte soñado alguna vez.

Su rostro se ensombreció. La intensidad de sus ojos sobre mí era abrasadora. No supe que contestarle.

-Nunca he soñado contigo, Bella, ojala pudiera… soñar contigo… y si soy un pervertido por sentir así y querer soñar para recordarte de esta manera, que me condenen.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté, algo perdida por su repentino cambio en la expresión.

- De recordarte así... entre mis brazos, besándome, rendida, acalorada, deseándome.

- ¡Yo no te deseo Edward, y no he estado ni estoy _acalorada_ como dices!

Esto era vergonzoso.

-¿No?

Su boca se estampó en la mía antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y sus brazos me rodearon, acariciándome y atrayéndome con fuerza hacia él. Mi respiración se aceleró instantáneamente, como un acto reflejo, y en contra de todo el orgullo con el que me obligaba a no reaccionar, mi cuerpo se sublevó y me pegué al suyo.

Edward rodó sobre su espalda arrastrándome sobre él, nos miramos a los ojos un eterno segundo y él enredó sus dedos en mi cabello tirando de mí hacia su boca. Nos acariciamos frenéticamente por un momento, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos y Edward volvió a rodarse quedando ahora sobre mí, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Sus ojos verdes me contemplaron interrogantes.

-¿Qué?

Mi voz apenas era un jadeo

- Bella Swan… quiero hacer el amor contigo. ¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó con total seriedad.

Ahí, atrapada entre sus brazos y quemándome con la intensidad de sus ojos verdes no encontré las palabras para responder y simplemente asentí.

-Dilo Bella, quiero oírte decirlo.

-Sí.

_¿Para qué más palabras? Edward era el hombre que yo amaba y nunca había podido demostrarle cuanto. _

_Nuestras almas encajaban de una forma que no necesitaban lazos físicos para atarnos. Hacer el amor con él solo sería un regalo, una expresión profunda y total de lo que él era para mí y lo que me hacía sentir. De lo que yo era capaz de hacerle sentir a él… no había nada más en que quisiera pensar en ese momento._

Edward me abrazó con fuerza después de mi respuesta y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Eres toda mi vida Bella, el que estés aquí conmigo y me ames no tiene precio para mí. Soy tuyo, lo seré siempre. Quiero que nunca olvides eso.- Susurró emocionado y mi corazón estallaba en mi pecho.

-Ssshhh Masen. Nada de promesas cursis… solo ámame… _ahora- _exigí yEdward rió, llenándome la cara de ruidosos besos mientras yo atrevidamente levantaba su camiseta para quitársela, y recorría su espalda con mis dedos abiertos, de arriba abajo, viendo cómo cambiaba su expresión.

.

.

Ya en calma, nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos un tiempo indefinido, dejando que nuestras almas fluyeran, hablando entre ellas en ese idioma único que siempre tuvieron y que por fin habían recuperado.

Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y cerré los ojos: unas lágrimas estúpidas rodaron por mis mejillas… pero esta vez no era tristeza, era pura _felicidad_.

Estaba conmovida. Había hecho el amor por primera vez, y con la única persona que quería hacerlo: _mi Edward. _

Era suya. Y nada de lo que sucediera después cambiaría eso.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrerme otra vez.

-Mmmm… ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué crees?

Su hermosísima, pícara, y endiablada sonrisa sexy estaba instalada en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Edward…

- ¿Qué? Solo estoy reconociendo lo que es _mío_.

Recorrió la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja rozándome con su nariz y susurró mordisqueando mi oreja:

- Si tiene alguna queja, señorita Swan hable ahora.

Sus labios succionaron en el hueco de mi cuello y un escalofrió me recorrió, erizando cada centímetro de piel. Iba a decir algo, pero un apasionado y sensual beso atrapó mis labios y me rendí otra vez.

Pasamos casi todo el resto del día en la cama. Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando agonizantes de hambre fuimos de excursión a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Tener a Edward en pijamas, despeinado y descalzo caminando por la casa era de sueño.

Me puse una camiseta azul de tirantes y un holgado pantalón blanco de algodón y fui a examinar el refrigerador.

-¿Quieres que nos pidamos unas pizzas? –Sugirió, y adiviné su intención de no darme trabajo.

-Mmmm, eso no estaría mal, pero no quisiera tener a mi alumno _(el chico del deliveri)_ husmeando por aquí… digamos que… prefiero hacerlas yo misma.

- ¿Vas a amasar?

- ¡Nop! tengo mis reservas. ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando Masen? - Dije burlonamente mientras sacaba unas pre-pizzas congeladas del freezer y un pote de salsa y queso del refrigerador.

-Asombrosa…

-Ah sí, ya me lo habían dicho: asombrosa, inteligente, brillante… guapa… ¿Qué más?– fingí concentrarme en recordar.

-_Mía_...

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron con intensidad en los míos haciendo que mi estómago diera vueltas.

- Y tuya.- Asentí. Le estampé un beso en la mejilla con sonoridad.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera comer algo que no seas _¡__tú_!

-Examinaré la caja misteriosa de Alice mientras, ¿qué te parece?- Sugirió, besando mi clavícula.

- Oh, lo había olvidado…

**….**

Tarareaba una cancioncilla pegadiza mientras ponía en marcha el asunto de las pizzas. Edward había desaparecido por algunos minutos en la habitación y sabía que ahora estaba en algún punto detrás de mí, _mirándome._ La extraña intensidad que nos conectaba hacía que pudiera sentir en mi piel el recorrido de sus ojos.

-¿Qué miras? – Pregunté, sin volverme.

- A ti, te estoy grabando, para la posteridad.- Su voz sonreía, era hermoso mi Edward Feliz.

- Para cuando te vayas. -Dije sin pensar

Silencio.

_¡Bravo Bella! Sutil ¿eh? Ni siquiera lo sueltas en forma de pregunta_.

Me volví, con una disculpa en los labios. Edward miraba el piso y su pie se arrastraba en el suelo.

-Sé que te irás, Edward, no tienes que hacer una tragedia de eso. Ya te dije que si hay una razón por la que tengas que irte no tienes obligación de explicármelo.

_¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cruel?_ Ambos sabíamos lo que iba a costar todo esto. Mis duras palabras solo lo hacían peor.

-Me quedaría contigo, eternamente Bella- su voz, rota completamente me traspasó.

-Lo sé.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba, completamente abatido y lo abracé.

- Eres un regalo, Edward, un regalo que pienso disfrutar el tiempo que sea que dure. Disfrútalo tú también ¿quieres?

_¿Eso es una disculpa Bella? No hay disculpas para el dolor que esto nos traerá._

-¿Cuál película? – preguntó, minutos después mostrándome dos cajas de DVD, cuando nos acomodamos en el sillón para cenar.

Terminamos mirando una comedia y riendo hasta tener el estómago acalambrado. Las dos pizzas y un pote de helado desaparecieron arrasados. Como ninguno de los dos tenía energías para preparar nada más, empezamos a desaparecer la reserva de golosinas de la caja de Alice.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar. - Ofreció mientras me levantaba con los platos vacíos.

- Pon algo de música.

Estallé en carcajadas apenas escuché los primeros compases de la canción que comenzó a sonar mientras lavaba los trastos.

-¿Alice verdad?- Pregunté, y Edward me veía sin comprender.

-Es nuestra canción favorita del último año en que vivimos juntas. Nuestra _"música para limpiar"_de los viernes de tarde. - Explique, y comencé a cantar y siguiendo el ritmo de la música con mis hombros y caderas.

Recordé aquella graciosa coreografía que solíamos hacer usando la espátula a modo de micrófono y oí a Edward reír hasta las lágrimas detrás de mí.

No habría jamás un sonido más maravilloso que ese en el mundo para mí. Edward aplaudía cuando la canción terminó y me volví hacia él haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras él comenzaba a secar los platos.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar en el reproductor y mis ojos fueron a los de Edward, era _su_ canción favorita. La que habíamos convertido en _nuestra canción_, la que no volví a escuchar desde la última vez que lo vi.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailé contigo? - Preguntó.

_¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?_

Con una reverencia me extendió la mano. Cuando la canción terminó nosotros seguíamos bailando, lentamente, estrechamente abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos sabiendo que por más que no volviéramos a vernos nunca más, jamás podríamos fingir que lo que tuvimos fue un sueño irreal. Ya no hacían falta fotos ni objetos para probar lo real que era nuestra historia. Ni palabras para explicar la conexión que unía nuestras almas.

-Mañana podríamos dar un paseo en bicicleta hasta el árbol… si quieres.-Ofrecí.

- Y ahora, podríamos ir a la cama… si quieres - respondió con picardía, acariciando mi rostro con la ternura que había añorado en todo este tiempo.

- ¿A dormir?

- A lo que tú quieras amor…

**….**

Edward se duchaba mientras yo ordenaba la habitación siendo consciente de que nos habíamos pasado casi todo el día en la cama y solo nos habíamos levantado porque agonizábamos de hambre y para comer algo.

Evitaba pensar seriamente en lo que estaba sucediendo. Una parte de mí sabía perfectamente que lo que estábamos viviendo solo era _un tiempo robado_, un tiempo irreal, que no duraría mucho más, y que tal vez nunca volvería a repetirse.

La realidad caería sobre nosotros pronto. Lo sabía. También sabía con la misma extraña certeza que mi corazón volvería a sangrar cuando él ya no estuviera aquí. Pero ahora algo era diferente, ahora yo sabía cómo eran las cosas, ahora entendía la magnitud de lo que había entre nosotros.

Lo supe apenas llegó y su beso rozó mi mano, y todo lo que había guardado por años bajo presión en mi corazón simplemente resurgió y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Cuando sin ni siquiera tomarme un segundo para considerarlo, el tiempo volvió atrás y mi corazón decidió que no dejaría que Edward volviera a desaparecer sin que supiera cuánto significaba él para mí.

_Edward era mi vida,_y aunque soñara con una vida entera junto a Edward, entendía perfectamente que tal vez eso nunca fuera posible, y que no ganaría nada pataleando contra un destino que por alguna razón se empecinaba en apartarnos.

Decidí que no iba a dejar que las sombras del mañana opacaran lo que estábamos viviendo aquí, ahora, en este milagroso tiempo regalado que estábamos teniendo juntos. Me di cuenta de que no me importaba lo que Edward se llevara de mí esta vez, yo _quería dárselo_, quería que lo que tuviera de mi le alcanzara para no rendirse nunca, para iluminar sus momentos más sombríos, cuando la ausencia regresara e hiciera estragos entre nosotros.

Quería que mis marcas en él fueran tan profundas como las suyas en mí.

Nada de lo que sucediera entre nosotros importaba ahora porque ya nunca dudaría de su amor. Aunque nunca existiera el _juntos_ entre nosotros, ya sabía que _nada _cambiaría el "_para siempre"._

No quería pensar en Jake en esos momentos, era consciente de que lo estaba traicionando vilmente, pero negarme a lo que me sucedía con Edward, negarme a él, a lo que sentía, a lo que siempre había sentido hasta la médula, eso era traicionarme a mí misma, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No ahora.

Edward me había hecho el amor con una ternura que me conmovía hasta lo más profundo: su calidez, su pasión, su intensidad, me habían transformado por dentro. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a mí de una manera que me abrumaba y era feliz.

Esa noche quería que fuera especial para él… recordé haber visto una bolsa entre las cosas que mandó Alice, y me imaginé que la duende también había pensado en ese _detalle_. Efectivamente, encontré un hermoso conjunto de lencería de encaje azul profundo.

Edward salió del baño, mojado y envuelto en una de mis toallas grises, secándose el cabello revuelto… su imagen en mi puerta me quitó la respiración.

-Ya vengo.- Musité, y me escurrí al baño para ducharme y prepararme para mi noche para él.

Estaba algo nerviosa, muy nerviosa en realidad, ya que nunca había hecho algo semejante. Cuando terminé la casa ya estaba a oscuras y en mi habitación, con la luz tenue del velador iluminando, Edward me esperaba ojeando uno de mis libros, recostado en mi cama. Su torso desnudo se asomaba bajo las sábanas que lo cubrían hasta la cintura y mi estómago se estremeció. Él sería siempre el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

Me paré en la puerta y carraspeé. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y se agrandaron, sorprendidos. Pude ver cómo su rostro cambiaba.

-Bella… - advirtió.

- ¿Qué?

- Mmmm… estás… estás _muy_… sexy… no respondo de lo que te haré. –Dijo, Mirándome ya con un deseo para nada disimulado.

- Ahora es _mi_ turno... –dije sonriendo con picardía y aproximándome hacia la cama.

Edward cerró el libro.

La frescura de su amor, tan tierno por momentos y tan intenso por otros, me invadía totalmente y me entregué de nuevo a su abrazo infinito, a su caricia interminable y a sus besos, llenos de palabras, de silencios y de una profundidad que una y mil veces me revolvían toda el alma y se la llevaban, trayéndome la suya en un intercambio que no existe en ningún libro, (y que sin embargo, conocía bien entre nosotros) afianzando ese lazo que nos unía como una condena, que nos impidió en todo este tiempo olvidarnos, alejarnos. Y que hoy nos traía hasta aquí, para amarnos con la piel.

Grabé para siempre, otra vez, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro entregado, el sonido de su respiración, de sus besos, mientras me perdía en la expresión de sus ojos claros cuando se encontraban con los míos, y se nos cruzaba una sonrisa de niños, de tan felices que estábamos de estar juntos.

Entendí que nuestras almas nunca estarían completas de nuevo si nosotros no estábamos juntos.

La intensidad de lo que corría entre nosotros crecía en oleadas. Era muchísimo más que pasión, excitación… era algo inmenso, que nos conectaba de una manera tan profunda que sentía que me ahogaba. Nuestras voces se encontraron en un momento en simultáneo.

- Edward, eres toda mi vida.

-Bella… cuanto te amo... mi Bella.

Edward se quedó dormido entre mis brazos con su expresión de niño que no olvidaba y lo contemplé sin pensar en nada.

Me pregunté qué pensarían ahora sus ojos cerrados mientras lo miraba sin querer respirar casi, por temor a despertarlo o despertarme también yo, y descubrir que esto era un sueño nada más, y que todavía seguíamos estando ausentes, lejos en el tiempo, imposibles, y amándonos en un forzado silencio.

Desperté algo tarde y con una sonrisa feliz involuntariamente dibujada en mi cara. Edward, me contemplaba silencioso.

-Buen día mi princesa.

Un tierno beso atrapó mis labios.

- Mmmm… buenos días.

-Estaba esperándote – dijo, y salió de la cama. Noté que estaba vestido y me di cuenta de que había despertado mucho antes que yo.

-Preparé el desayuno - apareció momentos después, sonriente y con una bandeja cargada de cosas.

-Creo me voy a mal acostumbrar.

-Disfrútalo. Te lo mereces… aunque no es nada comparado a _tu regalo de anoche_. -Me ruboricé.

- Edward… tú eres… la única persona con la que yo…- intenté explicar, sus dedos en mis labios me interrumpieron.

- También tú –dijo, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

La pregunta escapó de mis labios sin que lo pensara siquiera. En realidad no quería saber… la idea de él con otra mujer era…

-Mmmm… bueno, no voy a negar que _lo han_ intentado algunas veces, y que he besado alguna que otra chica. Pero nunca pude olvidarte lo suficiente como para estar con alguien más… como contigo.

Me sentí mal por la confesión. Yo llevaba casi un año con _alguien más_, y había estado algo más allá que solo besos.

-No tienes que culparte por nada, Bella, sé lo que estás pensando ahora. Yo no tengo nada que reprocharte. Hasta tendría que decirte en realidad que de alguna manera yo mismo te he empujado a algunas cosas… si me hubiera quedado contigo, tú…

-Yo aún estaría contigo, Edward. Yo nunca me hubiera alejado de ti, tuve que intentar olvidarte para seguir viviendo… pero yo... –su mano acarició mi mejilla, distrayéndome con la sensación de la angustia que me oprimió al darme cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que estaba con Jake.

-Lo sé, Bella. Sé lo injusto que fue todo lo que hice contigo… y me has dado de ti más de lo que alguna vez podía imaginarme. Nunca olvidaré éste momento, Bella, y sé que nunca podré amar a nadie de esta forma. Lo que tenemos es… es asombroso. Tanto que me da miedo.

-A mi también… y sé que te irás Edward… y temo ese momento, porque tal vez no regreses nunca y no sé si ahora yo podría vivir sin ti.

-Ya me lo prometiste Bella y no puedes echarte atrás. Tú _tienes_ que ser feliz, esté yo contigo o no. Tu vida debe continuar. Prométeme que no te harás esto, que no te quedaras esperando por siempre por mí. Yo no puedo darte nada ahora, no puedo prometerte nada. No puedo prometerte que me quedaré, ni siquiera sé qué sucederá conmigo, Bella. Tú, en cambio, tienes una vida… y debes aferrarte a ella.

- ¿Aunque eso signifique seguir adelante con Jake?

- Aunque eso signifique dejarme atrás, Bella. Yo no puedo pedir que tú sacrifiques tu vida por mí, sin saber si alguna vez podré estar contigo para siempre. No puedo pedir que te quedes esperándome hasta que mi vida se resuelva… no es justo para ti.

-Edward…

-Come princesa… no hablemos más de cosas tristes. ¿Vale?

Luego de desayunar y ducharnos, recordé que le había dicho a Edward de hacer una excursión hasta nuestro viejo árbol. El día estaba algo soleado y caluroso, por lo que decidimos esperar para ir por la tarde y pasamos el resto del día disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Cocinamos juntos y almorzamos tranquilos.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde tomé mi vieja _Mountain Bicke_ roja de la terraza y le señalé a Edward la bicicleta negra de Jacob. Momentos después, luego de cargar sendas botellas de agua, salimos de casa y pedaleábamos a toda velocidad por el conocido camino de tierra que recorriéramos juntos tantas veces.

Nos detuvimos antes de cruzar el puente todavía pintado de blanco, y caminando ahora al lado de nuestras bicicletas, devoramos el verde a nuestro alrededor. El lugar no había cambiado tanto en cuatro años. El árbol estaba un poco más expuesto, sus raíces ya colgaban peligrosamente sobre el barranco y me pregunté cuánto tiempo más tardaría en desmoronarse en el vacío.

Dejamos las bicicletas apoyadas en un costado sobre las prominentes raíces y subimos un poco por el viejo tronco hasta sentarnos en nuestro viejo lugar, a contemplar el abismo verde frente a nosotros, de cara al atardecer.

-Solía venir aquí y soñar despierto – dijo Edward luego de un largo silencio. Lo miré por un momento.

-¿Cuál era tu sueño?

-Solía pararme muy junto al borde del barranco e imaginarme que si extendía mis brazos y me dejaba llevar, simplemente volaría… y podría alejarme de todo lo que nunca ha dejado de perseguirme.

Edward caminó hasta el borde del abismo y lo seguí. Pude reconocer en el fondo de sus ojos esa tristeza que siempre me había conmovido de él desde que lo conociera y nos abrazamos largamente en silencio, allí, en el borde, mientras el viento agitaba nuestros cabellos y las nubes blancas pasaban con cierta velocidad sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me imaginé por un momento transformándonos en una ellas… libres… lejos… _y para siempre_.

Esa noche nos quedamos dormidos muy tarde y con nuestros cuerpos increíblemente enredados después de amarnos nuevamente, con una pasión renovada y profunda.

* * *

* como siempre, el poema me pertenece.

Gracias por leer!


	12. PRIMERA PARTE Despertando

**********Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de nuestra querida S. Meyer. Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

********

* * *

**********Gracias Ginegine por seguir al pie de cañon beteando mi locura... insisto en que no se que seria de mi sin vos!**

********

* * *

************

**Capitulo 12**

**Despertando**

_"Ahora me dueles, otra vez._

_Como al principio de tu ausencia,_

_porque sé dónde estás,_

_porque sé dónde encontrarte …_

_Y no debo, no puedo… " (*)_

Alice encontró la llave que dejó Edward en la maceta junto a la puerta y entró sigilosamente al sencillo departamento ubicado sobre la enorme casa blanca a mitad de la cuadra. Sonrió al mirar alrededor y encontrarse con las persianas bajas y las cortinas cerradas como si nadie estuviera ahí.

De hecho, de no ser por su complicidad con Edward para hacerse de las llaves, si hubiese llegado sola y por su cuenta, no se hubiera molestado en tocar siquiera.

-_Bella, Bella… mujer de costumbres arraigadas_ –murmuró mientras dejaba su elegante bolso sobre el sillón de la salita.

Con ojos emocionados contempló los platos y copas lavados aún dentro del escurridor junto al fregadero. Testigos silenciosos de una cena para dos, _y tal vez de mucho más… - añadió su mente inquieta._

La casa estaba impecablemente ordenada como lo suponía. Se entretuvo unos minutos contemplando los adornos y husmeando un poco aquí y otro allá antes de asomarse a la habitación.

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y su amiga Bella aún dormía placidamente con un brazo colgando de la cama así que se dedicó a recorrer nuevamente toda la casa, esta vez borrando todo rastro de Edward, para que Bella no tuviera que hacerlo después, y tomando nota mental de algunas cosillas que definitivamente había que retocar allí.

Preparó el desayuno casi una hora después con excesiva parsimonia, considerando su incapacidad para hacer alguna cosa con lentitud, y luego se sentó en la mecedora junto a la cama de su amiga revista de moda y diseño en mano, a esperar que Bella despertara.

Bella se movió.

Alice la vio estirar su mano instintivamente buscando algo a su lado aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y su pequeño corazón de duende se estrujó. No recordaba haber visto jamás esa sonrisa en el rostro de Bella desde que la conociera.

Pronto el ceño de Bella se frunció y se sentó en la cama de golpe.

-¿Ed…? –

Sus ojos se toparon con ella y la pregunta murió en sus labios. Alice pudo ver el segundo exacto en que la comprensión llegó a su mente y los ojos de Bella volvieron a su estado natural: _dolor_.

Aún así Bella miró a su alrededor. Se veía confundida.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vine a prepararte el desayuno. –Respondió con desparpajo y poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

- Pero… ¿y Edward?

-Ya estaba cuando llegué, ¡y menos mal… me ahorraron el espectáculo! –exclamó señalando la desnudez de su amiga, quien se ruborizó hasta los tuétanos y se escondió bajo las sábanas al darse cuenta.

-Vamos Bella, como si no hubiera vivido contigo dos años. Y no me vas a decir que lo lamentas.

Alice se carcajeó a boca suelta, era divertido ver la cara de Bella pasando de la consternación a la vergüenza, a la felicidad y… de repente, supo que tenía que correr por su vida.

-¡Alice! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a arrancarte las uñas una por una! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme algo así?

-Dime que fue horrible, que no lo necesitabas y que cuando viste a Edward en tu puerta le arrojaste un florero y llamaste a la policía - se defendió, largando la frase completa sin respirar.

No había hablado con Edward, pero lo que encontró al llegar ya le había dado una perfecta idea de cuánto había funcionado su plan. Superando incluso sus mejores expectativas.

Bella se rindió.

-Fueron los dos días más felices de toda mi vida, Alice. - Contestó mirando a su amiga a los ojos con toda la intensidad del mundo.

Y aunque el corazón de Alice lloraba por lo que sabia iba a llegar pronto, saltó como un resorte y se acercó a su amiga dando saltos y grititos de alegría.

-¡Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! – y Abrazó a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nunca pensé que te lo diría pero, gracias Alice. – Murmuró una Bella emocionada con su rostro en el cuello de su amiga.

-Bueno Bella, basta de sentimentalismos. Ahora vístete y desayunemos que nos espera un largo día… de compras. – Palmeó la duende, imponiéndole ritmo a las cosas nuevamente, antes de que se quebrara y llorara junto con Bella por el descubrimiento de que Edward se había ido… _de nuevo_.

- Pero…

- ¡No protestes Bella! Ya tuve tiempo de husmear los alrededores mientras dormías y tu guardarropa, Dios… debo decir que estamos en _alerta roja_. ¡No puedes estar a punto de graduarte y vestirte de esa manera!

-¡Bueno! No soy una _"__millonaria__"_ como tú Alice,- se quejó, algo ofendida la castaña- y la gente aquí es algo más "informal" para vestirse. Deberías saberlo. Viviste dos años aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¡Ugs! Ni lo digas. Lo único bueno de estar en este pueblo fue conocerte.

**(Bella pov)**

Por inercia y sin atreverme a pensar en nada me duché, me vestí, luego de un buen rato de revolver intensamente en mi armario hasta dar con lo más decente "estilo Alice" que pudiera encontrar y fui directo a la cocina, siguiendo el aroma del café recién hecho.

Ahí, sobre la mesa, mis ojos se toparon con un pequeño papel con mi broche de pelo encima. Mi corazón se encogió al verlo, lo tomé con manos temblorosas.

"_Tuve una razón para irme. Dejo contigo el único recuerdo que tuve de ti todos estos años"_

_Ed._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me hubiera gustado despedir a Edward. Ésta vez sabía que él se iría. Había disfrutado de mi sueño de tenerlo conmigo sabiendo que despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero era tan doloroso despertar.

Alice me abrazó en silencio.

…..

-¿Alice?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo es que tú me enviaste el broche si Edward lo tenia?

-Mmmm… verás, cuando Edward me contó de ti… yo le enviaba noticias tuyas cada tanto... así supo que terminabas tu carrera y me pidió que te lo enviara como regalo de fin de curso. Yo accedí, pero después se me ocurrió una _pequeña idea_ y decidí cambiar el regalo porque supuse que el broche solamente removería viejos dolores... ¿acerté?

- Eres un caso muy serio ¿lo sabes no?

- Lo sé… pero eso no me preocupa ahora, porque además de tener una mejor amiga psicóloga también me casaré con un psicólogo.

- ¿Jasper no es escritor?

- Sí, pero también está a mitad de su licenciatura… ¿no te lo había dicho?

- Alice, ¿sabes qué? mejor déjalo ahí… ya hay demasiadas cosas que no me has dicho últimamente. - Dije recordando que a Edward se le había escapado lo de su compromiso.

Alice se quedó hasta el siguiente domingo por la tarde.

Para cuando se fue, mi departamento estaba irreconocible. Habíamos cambiado cortinas, cuadros, adornos. Mi guardarropa estaba completamente renovado y hasta colgamos algunas nuevas fotografías que nos tomamos con ella y también con Jasper, cuando vino a buscarla el último día y almorzamos en un pequeño restaurante que estaba sobre el río, a treinta minutos en su auto.

Solo cuando regresé de despedir a Alice me di cuenta de que había pasado toda la semana sin llamar a Jacob.

….

-¿Jake?

-Hola nena… iba a llamarte hoy. Ya te estaba extrañando demasiado.- su voz sonaba alegre y relajada del otro lado a pesar del tono quejumbroso que intentaba dar.

- Lo siento, Alice estuvo aquí toda la semana y literalmente no me dio respiro. –Me excusé-. Creo que no he podido usar mi cerebro para mi misma desde que llegó.

Jake rió del otro lado.

-Me alegro Bella, estabas muy agotada y sobrepasada últimamente, una dosis de Alice siempre es buena para ti.- Comentó comprensivo como siempre y tuve la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

-No reconocerás la casa cuando llegues…

- Sobre eso, Bella, iba a llamarte hoy… no regresaré todavía.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo encontraste a tus padres, Jake?

El remordimiento se apoderó de mí al descubrir que en toda la semana ni siquiera había recordado llamar para saber si la familia de Jake estaba bien. Aunque si algo pasaba él me lo hubiera dicho pero…

- Ellos están bien, Bella, es solo que como las clases terminaron y no tengo mucho que hacer allá, pues Embry, mi primo me ofreció un trabajo aquí… estuve pensándolo y serian tres o cuatro semanas, no nos vendría mal algo de dinero.

-Claro, pienso que es buena idea Jake, me alegro por ti. Creo que te extrañaré un poco más pero…

- En realidad, Bella…- la voz de Jake se volvió algo dudosa, como cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué? Dime.

- Iba a pedirte que vengas… claro que no tiene que ser ni hoy ni mañana. Organiza tus cosas y ven para el fin de semana si quieres. Puedes traerte tus libros para adelantar la tesis si te aburres, me estoy quedando en la casa de mis abuelos, ya sabes, la que esta vacía, puedes quedarte conmigo ahí, en la playa. Creo que te gustará...

…**.**

Le dije a Jake que lo pensaría.

La idea de estar sola en mi departamento por las siguientes tres semanas después de todo lo que había vivido comenzaba a aterrarme. El campus se volvía enorme y tétrico en esta época del año, cuando toda la afluencia de estudiantes desaparecía por las vacaciones y solo quedábamos los que inevitablemente vivíamos allí.

De todas maneras Jake tenía razón, no podía irme ahora, yo necesitaba organizar mis cosas primero, tenía algunos trabajos que entregar aún, y todavía no lograba hacerme tiempo suficiente como para completar mi búsqueda de los libros que necesitaba para mi reseña bibliográfica de tesis.

Aún así, casi una semana después ya tenía todo listo, y lo siguiente que supe fue que ante mis ojos se desplegaba el despejado y refrescante paisaje de La Push…

El interminable viento y un Jake algo más moreno y delgado que el que despedí dos semanas atrás me esperaban en la pequeña terminal esa mañana cuando el ómnibus finalmente se detuvo.

Podía ver la emoción en sus ojos oscuros y sus movimientos ansiosos mientras esperaba a que el ómnibus aparcara y llegara mi turno de descender la escalera.

Sus brazos cálidos me envolvieron aún antes de llegar al último escalón y comenzó a girar conmigo.

-Jake, ¡Jake!… no puedo... respirar.

-Lo siento, te extrañé un poco.

-Yo también, Jake, pero no te serviré de mucho asfixiada.- Me quejé, sacando a relucir el habitual sarcasmo de nuestras interacciones. Jacob volvió a besar mis labios y a estrecharme en sus cálidos brazos.

-Vamos, que mis padres te esperan para desayunar.- Dijo, recogiendo la pesada maleta cargada de libros mientras yo me calzaba mi mochila.

-¿Tus padres? –pregunté, sin ocultar el temor en mi voz.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya saben que tú eres solo mi eterna e inconquistable "amiga". Solo bueno, ellos esperan que el aire de la playa te embruje y logre conquistarte definitivamente –. Bromeó.

-Jake...- supliqué temerosa.

-Relájate. Te divertirás. Ya veras lo que un montón de Blacks pueden hacer para que te diviertas.

* * *

**(*) Fragmento de un poema que me pertenece.**

**Nota.**

_**ESte es uno de los capis mas cortos de la historia.. lo siento pero por la forma en que está escrita es necesario asi, gracias a todas las que siguen agregandose cada semana a leer, a las silenciosas y a las que me van dejando sus reviews, los leo a todos, me alegran el corazon, a veces no puedo contestar enseguida y pido disculpas si no he contestado a alguien, mi vida a veces apesta lo suficiente como para no dejarme energias...**_

_** Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	13. PRIMERA PARTE Abismo

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Gracias a mi super Beta GINE (Alias BatiGine) por seguir apoyando mi locura y a ustedes por leerme!**

* * *

**Primera parte**

**capitulo 13**

**Abismo**

Tristeza…

Dueña de mis tardes

Compañera de mis noches sin sueños

Tiene el color de tus ojos profundos mi tristeza

Abraza con la frialdad de tu silencio,

helándome de a poco, apagando mi alegría

matando mis latidos…

Llevándose la risa que era mía

antes de que llegaras y te fueras,

robándome todo.

Tiene tus manos blancas que ya no acarician,

tu imagen abatida y lejana que se viste de cobardía.

Camina con tus pasos lentos,

esos que ya quisiera no recordar...

¡Hay si pudiera sacudirte de mi piel!

Tu silencio, mi desilusión...

Me duelen en el alma, el pelo, las uñas…

Mi corazón se resiste a vivir sin ti

pero no abandona la esperanza,

y duele, infinitamente y sin morir…

¡Hay si pudiera desprenderme de este agobio!

Si pudiera estremecerte el corazón

y arrancarte las palabras que te guardas

y entender…

Este absurdo de perderte y encontrarte,

solo para volver a despedirme,

solo para que otra vez me dejes ir...

Ahora que ya no sé dónde esconderme de tu ausencia (*)

**(Bella POV)**

Tuve que huir de todos en un momento. La algarabía y la felicidad de la "tribu Black" sobrepasaron mis límites de tiempo con gente y risas. Si bien había llegado hasta ahí por mi propia decisión, sabiendo lo que implicaba este viaje, no contaba con que en un momento me ahogaría la nostalgia y necesitara huir… respirar. _Calmarme_.

Jacob aún no regresaba de trabajar y me fui a caminar por la playa. Era la hora del crepúsculo, la oscuridad se cernía sobre la playa llenándome de una profunda e imposible tristeza. Me senté sola en medio de la inmensa playa vacía hasta que por fin pude sentir que la calma me invadía. La inmensidad de esa playa vacía, no era más que un retrato de mi propia soledad.

¡Todo era tan oscuro, inmenso, lejano!

Perdí la noción del tiempo bajo el cielo estrellado, observando a las olas persistir en su camino inútil a través de la arena, solo para morir en ella.

El ruido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas que había más allá llamó mi atención y decidí caminar hasta ellas. Me había acercado demasiado sin ver que entre las rocas que descendían hacia el agua había gente. Estaba totalmente absorta en la vista, era impresionante… las olas rompían con tanta furia en las escolleras…y parecían salir de la nada.

El mar en el fondo, era un agujero negro interminable en el que se dibujaban líneas plateadas de espuma cada tanto. Sentía la furia del agua golpear en las rocas más abajo y quise verlas de cerca.

Estaba demasiado cerca cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Ahí abajo, a escasos metros había tres hombres. Al principio pensé que estaban pescando. Entonces, cuando la brisa del mar me golpeó de nuevo la cara, sentí el olor: _Alcohol y humo dulce_. Quise dar la vuelta sin llamar la atención pero mi celular se salió del bolsillo, el ruido que hizo al caer me delató. Lo levanté con calma y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, tratando de no parecer tan aterrorizada, como si siguiera mirando fascinada las olas, decidida a salir corriendo apenas me hubiera alejado lo suficiente, pero vi como dos de ellos se pusieron de pie y me volví, dispuesta a echarme a correr, solo para chocar con los hombros de alguien más.

Perdí el equilibrio. Un brazo me sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y los dos hombres se quedaron de pie donde estaban mientras el tercero, con una risa entre dientes decía:

_- Te salvaste... muñequita._

Era Jacob, y con el rostro totalmente imperturbable y sin soltarme la cintura me alejó con pasos rápidos y seguros de las rocas.

Se veía un poco extraño con esa expresión dura en el rostro, remarcada por la remera negra que llevaba puesta y el pelo revuelto por el viento. Lo hacía ver, debía reconocerlo, algo _temible_.

Cuando llegamos la larga vereda iluminada que bordeaba la playa, aún seguía sin saber qué decir, cada tanto miraba de reojo hacia atrás, a los tres hombres que apenas se distinguían ya en el borde de la escollera.

-Gracias.

-De nada… no te encontré en la casa y supuse que saliste a caminar - asentí.

-Te vi de lejos sentada en la playa hace un rato. No quería interrumpirte, sabes que me gusta sentarme en la playa vacía a pensar, así que respeto la soledad de la gente cuando lo hace.

- Pero ¿cómo llegaste a las rocas?…

-Me quede allá atrás, pero cuando vi que te acercaste a la escollera bueno… primero pensé que estabas triste… y tuve miedo de que hicieras algo… _estúpido._

Lo miré furiosa, alejándome de sus brazos. Jake levantó los hombros como en disculpa y continuó hablando.

-Ahí fue cuando los vi, supongo que antes que tú, y me di cuenta del peligro que corrías. No me hubiera acercado si no hubiera pensado que estabas en peligro.

El dolor en el pecho volvió al instante, y me di cuenta de que era lo que en realidad me dolía tanto: Jacob _me quería_. En ese momento todo hubiera sido más fácil para mí si no fuera de esa manera.

Anduvimos sin rumbo y en silencio durante un buen rato, Jacob arrastrando los pies, y yo absorta en mis pensamientos. Saqué las manos del bolsillo para subirme un poco más el cierre de mi campera.

-¿Tienes frío? Volvamos.

-No, estoy bien.

No quería volver, estaba triste, quería seguir caminado por la playa hasta que se terminara la playa, o el dolor. Ambas cosas parecían infinitas para mí esa noche. Jacob vio el dolor en mis ojos y preguntó-

-¿Una carrera hasta el agua?

Antes de que pudiera responderle ya corría hacia la arena, hacia el espejo de plata serpenteante más abajo. Me lancé tras él sin pensarlo y llegamos al agua casi juntos.

Quedé sin aliento. Tuve que saltar para salvar las zapatillas de una ola, pero Jacob ya corría de nuevo por la arena hacia las escolleras desiertas que estaban frente a nosotros. Esta vez no lo seguí.

Empecé a caminar lentamente por el borde irregular del espejo serpenteante, siguiendo las huellas y mirando el cielo estrellado perfectamente reflejado en la orilla. La vista era impresionante. Cuando llegué a las rocas, Jake ya estaba arriba y me extendió la mano para subir. Quedamos tan cerca que su habitual mirada profunda me dejó sin respirar.

Me volví hacia la costa infinita y negra, era un momento mágico. Cerré los ojos para sentir la brisa húmeda y salada que me agitaba el pelo, y la energía de las olas golpeando las rocas. Me dieron ganas de gritar.

Jake estaba frente a mí cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, y me miraba con su expresión extraña e intensa, entre miedo y picardía. Mi corazón se estremeció cuando su mano acarició mi mejilla y me acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

_Este sería un momento perfecto si fuera Edward._

Supongo que el pensamiento se reflejó en mi rostro porque Jacob suspiró. Bajé el rostro avergonzada, pero cuando levanté la vista y él seguía ahí, mirándome con dulzura, y no pude negar lo que sentía al perderme en sus ojos castaños.

Dulzura… calidez…contención.

Su beso fue suave, dulce, cuidadoso, me rodeó lentamente con sus brazos con cuidado, como si yo fuera una especie de cristal a punto de romperse y le respondí, tratando de que la pasión que Jake me transmitía en ese instante me calara hasta los huesos. Me aferré a su abrazo como si fuera un tronco y yo estuviera en medio del mar, a punto de ahogarme.

No nos miramos después del beso, Jacob simplemente me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el mar hasta que decidimos en tácito silencio emprender el regreso. Me ofreció la mano cuando empezamos a caminar e hicimos un buen tramo en silencio, seguramente pensando las mismas cosas.

Sabia que los dos estábamos mostrando algo de lo mucho que veníamos sintiendo durante ese último par de semanas y ahora había que hablar de ello. Había sido difícil para mí reconocer que Jacob me devolvía la noción de estar viva a mi pesar, y que una parte de mí no estaba dispuesta a perder eso también.

-No hace falta que las cosas cambien entre nosotros Bella, sé que no es fácil para ti todo esto, y yo no tengo ningún apuro mientras podamos compartir tiempo como veníamos haciéndolo.

Jacob rompió el silencio con su calma habitual, sus palabras me sobresaltaron. Parecía estar leyendo mis pensamientos.

-No me gustaría perder lo que tenemos -respondí, -pero no estoy segura de estar lista para algo más.

Sus dedos me cerraron los labios...

-Sssh lo sé, lo sé. Y también sé qué fue lo que pasó ahí recién... –dijo, señalando la escollera que habíamos dejado atrás. - Tomémonos las cosas con calma – sonrió.

Su mano acomodó mi cabello nuevamente y volví a darme cuenta de que su toque era algo realmente especial para mí. Me estiré para alcanzarlo y lo besé. Esta vez fue todo más intenso cuando me respondió, y terminamos los dos con la respiración bastante agitada. No pude evitar reírme cuando le dije:

-¿Las cosas con calma?

Caminamos abrazados hasta llegar a la casa. Tuve que reconocer que había echado de menos a Jacob durante la última semana. Tuve que reconocer que lo que sentía por él era mucho más profundo de lo que hubiera querido, o _creído_ hasta ese momento: el momento en que, después de haber estado con toda su familia y una tribu enorme de primos y sobrinos (hijos de sus primos) durante casi todo el día, llegamos a la casa de sus abuelos en la playa luego de mi frustrado paseo y la puerta se cerró, y nos quedamos solos frente a frente, Jake y yo.

Una parte de mi se sintió segura, en _casa. _Llámenlo costumbre, dependencia, adicción. Pero Jacob, desde que estaba en mi vida, me hacía sentir _viva_.

Sabia perfectamente cuál era la diferencia entre él y Edward. _Edward era todo_, era mi alma, era lo perfecto, era lo que nunca dejaría de anhelar, era el hombre al que pertenecía mi corazón, y ahora también mi cuerpo.

Pero Edward era _lo que nunca tendría_, aunque los dos quisiéramos. Debía aceptar de una vez por todas que era posible que Edward no volviera jamás por mí. O tal vez sí lo hiciera, pero ¿y si solo fuera para estar otro momento fugaz y tener que marcharse como lo hizo hace dos semanas? ¿Sin siquiera poder explicarme las razones _otra vez_?

Tenía que aceptar que Edward, por más que me amara como yo a él, nunca seria para mí. Edward _quería_estar conmigo, pero no lo estaba, y tal vez no lo estaría jamás. Era Jacob quien realmente estaba_siempre_ para mí.

_Edward era mi alma_, sí, y tal vez eso nunca cambiaría… pero Jacob, Jacob era _mi casa_. Mi lugar seguro. Mi refugio. Y de alguna manera, sin derroches ni excesos, Jacob me hacía _feliz._

En mi solitaria semana en casa, antes de llegar a la playa, tuve el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que mi vida había llegado a un punto en el que solo me quedaban dos opciones: una era detenerlo todo y _esperar indefinidamente a Edward_, quedándome sola, apartando de mí a quien quisiera amarme para estar disponible para él cuando ese día llegara: hoy, mañana, en un mes, en dos años… tal vez en 90 años. Yo estaría esperándolo para _vivir_…, y en el trayecto, sabía, iba convertirme en una sombra melancólica, aferrada a cualquier detalle, recuerdo o esperanza.

Arriesgándome a tener, hasta el día de mi muerte tal vez, una vida totalmente _vacía_. Ya conocía bien esa parte, ya había vivido así por tres años.

La otra opción era _vivir_, como pudiera. Lanzarme hacia delante intentando dar lo mejor de mí a quien me diera lo mejor de sí. Escribir nuevas metas en mi cuaderno azul y correr tras ellas, llenar mis días buscando ese momento feliz, tener una vida _digna_ y ¿por qué no? dejar algo valioso en mi camino… y de alguna manera, cumplir la promesa más importante que alguna vez hice a alguien: _ser tan feliz como lo había sido con él._

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, como acostumbrándonos a la calma. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron supe que _mi camino era él_. Que las cartas estaban echadas.

Decidí que era tiempo de levantar mi mano y usarlas, apostando en esa jugada todo, _absolutamente todo_.

Luego de ducharnos y ordenar mis cosas en la habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama rendida del largo viaje y todo el día sin respiro conociendo a su familia.

Jacob me dio un leve beso y se acomodó a mi lado para dormir.

…

-Salgamos a caminar esta noche. Quiero mostrarte algo. -Dijo Jake luego del largo y estrecho abrazo que nos dimos cuando nos encontramos al siguiente atardecer.

Era reconfortante refugiarse en su pecho. Su barbilla estaba en mi frente y besaba mis cabellos. Jake había estado todo el día trabajando con Embry, y yo me la había pasado algo encerrada, poniendo en orden mis libros y mi cabeza para comenzar con el anteproyecto de mi tesis, que tenía que entregar en un mes. Estaba algo embotada de tanto escribir en la notebook.

Salimos a caminar por la playa en dirección contraria a la que yo había andado la noche anterior. La noche estaba cerrada, el cielo límpido, negro azabache y cargado de estrellas, parecía querer caer sobre nosotros mientras caminábamos silenciosos por la arena de la orilla, dejando que las pequeñas olas de la resaca rozaran nuestras huellas.

-Quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito. – Dijo Jake, tomando mi mano y empezando a subir por unas piedras enormes que formaban una especie de largo muelle natural en cuyo extremo las olas rompían con una fuerza imponente.

Amaba la sensación poderosa de estar allí arriba, extendí los brazos, dejando que la brisa salada del mar inundara mis sentidos, sintiendo las rocas estremecerse debajo de mis pies con la fuerza del agua que rugía allá adelante.

La orilla del improvisado muelle me atraía y caminé lo más cerca que me animé hacia el borde con Jake siguiendo mis pasos. Me detuve frente al mar y simplemente cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la sensación de infinito e intensidad que el rugido de las olas ejercía sobre mí. Jacob me interrumpió luego de un largo momento en silencio.

-Bajemos por aquí. –señaló unas rocas.

Del otro lado, al abrigo del viento había una pequeña playa tranquila, cuya vista daba al infinito negro. Me senté en una roca cuando observé que en un rincón había una fogata preparada y vi a Jacob encendiéndola y sacando algunas cosas que estaban escondidas entre otras rocas.

-Te saque a cenar afuera ¿qué te parece? –Preguntó, sonriendo con picardía.

Extendió ante mis asombrados ojos una manta, un canasto de camping con comida y un par de bolsas de dormir.

-Es un lugar hermoso Jake.

-Me gusta estar solo aquí a veces, solía venir desde niño. – Se veía entusiasmado.

-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.- Dije, alagada.

-De nada Bella, tú eres… lo más especial que he tenido en la vida. Quise mostrártelo, es todo.- su tono de voz era algo _¿temeroso?_

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-Mi madre ayudó en la conspiración, así que veremos que hay…

No pude evitar una sonrisa al pensar en el entusiasmo de Leah. Ella veía a Jake feliz conmigo, y aunque sabía que nuestra relación no era cien por ciento un compromiso, se había propuesto hacer todo lo posible para _"ayudar a Jacob a atraparme"._

Pasamos un momento memorable comiendo, riendo, y disfrutando de la calma y el fuego. Luego nos recostamos en las bolsas a mirar el cielo. Jacob empezó a señalarme algunas constelaciones y contarme historias sobre ellas.

Me sentía bien, realmente bien. Siempre se nos daba bien el estar juntos. Lo miré unos momentos mientras él estaba entusiasmado gesticulando y narrando una vieja anécdota sobre sus primos en una fogata que habían tenido en la playa.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? Te estoy aburriendo… es eso.- Se interrumpió de pronto.

-No Jake, es solo que… me agrada escucharte. Lo estoy disfrutando.

_No podía decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez._

-Gracias, por momentos pienso que en cualquier momento saldrás corriendo de aquí, ya sabes, después de conocer a toda la tribu… tal vez te impresionen y…

-La verdad es que no, son muy… especiales todos, pero por el momento me han resultado _interesantes_ solamente.

-¿Interesantes?

- Interesantes.

- Tú me resultas deslumbrante…

Jacob se incorporó sobre su costado y clavó sobre mí una mirada encendida, desde que llegué no habíamos estado juntos y solos el tiempo suficiente como para acercarnos demasiado.

-¿Deslumbrante?

-Totalmente… estoy… deslumbrado contigo al punto de hacer tonterías…

Me reí.

-¿Jacob? ¿El implacable seductor seguro de sí mismo, a punto de hacer _tonterías_?- me burlé.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella, esto es… serio. Este tiempo alejado de ti me hizo notar cuánto me importas, y cuánto te necesito conmigo.

- Jacob…

No me esperaba esas palabras.

Jamás antes Jacob había hablado tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría. Solía decirme que me quería si, que yo le gustaba, que le gustaba estar conmigo, que estaba loco por mi (en sentidos mas " hormonales") pero siempre dejaba claro que no pretendía nada más de mi de lo que yo pudiera darle, que era suficiente con que le permitiera estar conmigo. Nunca habíamos hablado de _amor_.

-Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que me digas si estas enamorada de mí, o que te enamores de mí. Solo te estoy diciendo que _yo_ lo estoy. Y que te necesito conmigo, más que antes, que estoy pensando en cuanto me gustaría pasar una larga, larga temporada contigo. Soy feliz con lo que me das Bella, no pretendo más de lo que ya tengo de ti.

Estaba a punto de llorar.

_¿Feliz con lo que yo le daba? ¿Qué le daba?_ _Migajas…_ _agradecimiento, permiso para estar cerca de mi… horas de caricias intensas que no llegaban a nada._

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que tú me sobrevaloras, Jacob. Yo siento, _sé_ que te quiero muchísimo, eres sobre todas las cosas mi mejor amigo... y sé que de alguna manera extraña y particular _te amo_ y eres la relación más importante que tengo además de Alice, hemos compartido tanto tiempo y tantas cosas... pero no sería justo que aceptara lo que me dices… si estás enamorado de mi. Yo no estoy a la altura de tus sentimientos.

-Quiero hacerte feliz Bella, solo déjame hacerlo.

- Tal vez solo te lastime si lo hago Jake, tú no te mereces eso.

- Si no sintieras nada importante por mí no hubieras venido Bella. Y si yo no te importara en lo más mínimo, no hubieras dejado que me acercara tanto a ti. Sé que me necesitas, sé que espanto tus fantasmas, que soy tu salvavidas. Pero no es solo eso lo que hay entre nosotros. Lo sé, y la que tiene que aceptarlo ahora eres tú. Tienes que aceptar lo que te pasa conmigo Bella. Deja que tu corazón fluya.

-Yo no sé…

-SSsh Bella… suficiente charla por hoy. Ahora… me estoy muriendo por besarte, _hace horas_.

Nos besamos.

Los cálidos labios de Jake se deslizaban por los míos y de alguna manera me conmovían, era distinto, lo sabía, pero era profundo. Podía sentir la pasión contenida de Jake en su beso, su necesidad de mí. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban con la familiaridad de siempre, encendiendo una llama cálida, apacible.

Podía darme cuenta desde lo profundo de mi mente que estábamos en un momento decisivo, que estaba ante mí la decisión de la vida _con Jake_ o _sin él._

Pero lo más importante es que pude darme cuenta de que _yo no podría tener una vida sin Jake_, yo no resistiría ya perder más cosas. No, yo no podía además de todo perder a Jacob, no viviría _sin él_, yo apenas _sobrevivía_ con él…

Y decidí aceptarlo.

Decidí abrir la puerta para que su pasión fluyera y me inundara en oleadas, y dejarme conquistar, centímetro a centímetro. Dejé que sus manos barrieran las huellas recientes como una tormenta, que la calidez de su piel me inundara. Me dejé llevar por su voz, por sus promesas que siempre cumplía, porque él _siempre estaba para mí_… por su deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo, del que a veces sentía me estaba burlando. Por su calidez, recordando todas las veces que me dio todo de sí sin que yo le diera nada.

Me di a él en agradecimiento, sellando con la entrega de mi cuerpo esa noche mi elección de una _vida_, _una vida sin Edward_, pero una _vida._ Con chance de amar, y de ser feliz medianamente, teniendo a alguien que me amaba conmigo.

**(*)** Como siempre el poema me pertenece.

* * *

Mis disculpas por la tardanza... y espero que no odien a Bella por sus desiciones...

Lakentsb


	14. PRIMERA PARTE Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **

**Inesperado**

"**Desde que estuvimos juntos todo lo que soy ha sido destruido**

** (…)**

** mi pena rasguña la superficie de las cosas, las máscaras…**

** luego necesita ir más allá de ellas, hacia los huesos…,**

** hacia la oscura y fría médula…" ***

_**(Jake pov)**_

Convencí a Bella a que se quedara a pasar la Navidad en casa. Después de mucho razonarlo y ver que realmente su otra opción eran Renée y Phil, ya que Alice estaba viajando decidió quedarse.

Hacia años que la familia Black no se divertía tanto. No desde que yo era niño. Y Bella era divertida… había bailado y participado en todos y cada uno de los tontos y ridículos juegos que se le habían ocurrido a cada uno de mis alocados primos en las tradicionales fogatas que hacíamos en la playa. También se había hecho muy compinche con Leah, la esposa de Billy, mi padre, a quien yo consideraba como mi madre.

Bella encajaba perfectamente en mi familia. Viéndola jugar con mis pequeños sobrinos me sorprendí imaginando una familia con ella:

_Bella y yo, una casa, hijos…_

Lo podía ver más cerca de la realidad ahora que por fin nuestra relación había pasado de nivel.

Hacer el amor con ella fue… creo que nunca olvidaré esa noche en la playa. Ni algunas de las siguientes…

Lo mejor de todo es que veía a Bella feliz, mucho más feliz que todo este año que había pasado junto a ella.

El clima de la playa le había sentado de maravillas, ya no tenía aquellas horribles pesadillas que solían despertarla en medio de la noche. Su sueño ahora era profundo y tranquilo. No pude evitar atribuirme parte de ello a mis dotes de amante. No podía evitarlo al recordar las largas noches de caricias que habíamos pasado, incluso desde antes de que ella viniera aquí. Ya en esos tiempos algunas noches lograba espantar sus malos sueños.

Luego de un mes maravilloso la realidad nos llamaba y tuvimos que regresar para la entrevista de Bella con su tutora de tesis.

Fue un viaje malo, las 12 horas de viaje en ómnibus de regreso hicieron estragos en mi pobre Bella. Yo sabía que solía marearse en los tramos del ómnibus dentro de la ciudad, por las constantes frenadas, pero ya estaba preocupado. Bella no había dejado de correr al baño la mayor parte del viaje y ya no tenía nada más que vaciar en su estómago.

-_Estoy bien Jake, se me pasará cuando estemos en tierra firme, cálmate_. –Me repetía, viendo mi preocupación.

Nunca fui bueno para ver a la gente enferma. Ni que hablar de mí mismo con una simple gripe. Era algo que me desbordaba completamente, y ver a Bella así… simplemente me desesperaba.

Llegamos a casa de Bella al anochecer, ella estaba rendida luego del horrendo viaje y se tiró vestida como estaba sobre la cama. Se quedó dormida casi al instante mientras yo terminaba de traer las maletas a la habitación.

La arropé con suavidad mientras observaba su rostro pálido y aquellas ojeras afeando la angelical belleza que ella siempre tenía para mis ojos.

Me bastaron pocos minutos en el lugar para notar que Alice de verdad había hecho estragos ahí, porque hasta las ropas de cama eran nuevas, al punto de que parecía otro lugar. Salvo por los muebles, que no habían cambiado, casi no quedaba rastro del antiguo departamento que compartiéramos durante casi todo el año con Bella.

Me quedé con ella esa noche, velando su sueño como era mi costumbre.

Que la escena se repitiera en la mañana me desconcertó. Ya había preparado el desayuno cuando Bella se levantó, y no alcanzó a poner un pie en la cocina que tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar.

-Nos vamos al hospital, _ahora._ –Dije, exasperado.

En realidad estaba aterrado.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, tomé su bolso y la arrastré a la sala de guardia que estaba a pocas cuadras del departamento. Me tranquilicé solamente cuando la doctora por fin se la llevó para examinarla. Pero sus palabras cuando regresó y me llamó me descolocaron. Definitivamente, lo que mis oídos escucharon no estaba ni remotamente dentro de lo que yo esperaba:

-Bella está muy bien de salud -. Dijo. Lo más probable es que los síntomas se deban a un _embarazo_.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y oí a la mujer preguntar:

-Bella, cariño, ¿cuándo fue tu último período?

Bella se desmayó.

Comencé a golpearme la frente:

_¡Imbécil,idiota, pedazo de estúpido, infeliz!_

_¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? _

Había sido un completo inconsciente, inmerso en una burbuja de felicidad… tan inconsciente como para no darme cuenta de que Bella tal vez no se estaba cuidando y yo ni siquiera le había preguntado.

_¡Yo no la había cuidado a ella!_

_La noche en la playa…_ yo nunca creí que terminaríamos… y después… solo porque era tan maravilloso sentirla… era perfecto.

_¡Un perfecto __egoísta!_… si… porque la idea de hacer el amor con ella... a través de ese maldito pedazo de látex me resultaba…

_¡Qué soberana estupidez!_

La voz de la doctora me sacó de mi sarta de auto reproches mentales:

-Sr. Black, tengo entendido que usted es su pareja ¿verdad? - Asentí –. ¿Han usado protección?

-Eh… no... bueno… nosotros… crrmmm eh…

-Bien… las posibilidades aumentan considerablemente entonces.

Bella volvía en si lentamente.

-¿Jake?

- Bella, princesa. Perdóname, fui un estúpido, yo… yo no te cuidé y creo que estás embarazada por mi culpa.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jake yo…

- No Bella, es mi culpa, tú eres inocente, yo fui un completo irresponsable.

- Jake… yo…

La doctora carraspeó.

-Cariño, necesito saber la fecha de tu último período…

Bella se tomó un momento para pensar.

-Pues… fue el 23 de noviembre.

-Bueno, tendremos que confirmar con un análisis de sangre de todas maneras, pero si estás segura de ello entonces, probablemente tengas un embarazo de unas 4 semanas… te tomaré una muestra ahora si aún estas en ayunas. Tienes que ver a tu ginecóloga cuanto antes para programar una ecografía. Por ahora tomarás estas gotas, te ayudaran a mantener tu estómago quieto.

No escuché mucho más de lo que sucedió después… no podía creerlo…

_Bella, ¡mi Bella! ¡Me iba a hacer papá!_

_**(Bella pov)**_

Caminamos a casa de regreso en silencio. Al menos yo iba en silencio. Jake no podía dejar de estrujarme y felicitarme por haberle dado la mejor noticia del mundo y yo no tenia ánimos para contradecirlo.

Literalmente me sentía morir.

Sentía que estaba en el fondo del abismo, o mejor, que un nuevo abismo se abría delante de mis pies en el fondo del que ya estaba hace tiempo.

Alguien dijo una vez que la maternidad es como una especie de viaje a un país desconocido y definitivamente yo no era una persona temerosa de las cosas nuevas, pero esto era diferente... estaba aterrada, y para cuando llegamos de nuevo al departamento no podía parar de llorar.

Jacob trataba de consolarme, repitiéndome lo inmensamente feliz que lo hacia la noticia, aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberme cuidado ya que se suponía que él era el _más experimentado_ de los dos en esos temas...

Pero yo no me calmaba.

-¿Es por Renée? ¿Te preocupa lo que ella diga? - Asentí, llorosa entre hipidos.

-Ella pondrá el grito en el cielo... ni siquiera me he graduado Jake... no tengo un trabajo... yo fui tan estúpida.

-Hey, no estás sola en esto, yo estoy aquí, no debes preocuparte por eso, esa es mi parte ahora, y Renée no tiene mucho que decir sobre tu forma de hacer las cosas, ella desde que se fue de aquí... ya sabes… ni siquiera aporta para tus gastos, lo estás haciendo solo tú.- Bufó molesto.

Tenía razón... yo estaba realmente sola en mis cosas, salvando los regalos que Alice solía enviarme, el dinero que ganaba con mis trabajos solo pagaba la renta y mis gastos de estudiante, con Jake compartíamos los gastos de la comida para ayudarnos y lo único que me alegraba de terminar con las prácticas obligatorias era que iba a poder hacer algo más remunerado el siguiente año.

-Yo no tenía planeado esto... - dije, en un hilo de voz.

Y esa era la verdad más dolorosa: yo no quería tener hijos, no al menos hasta en unos cuantos años… en un futuro muy lejano en lo posible. Estaba enfocada en graduarme, con honores, si podía, y después convertirme en una brillante terapeuta a tiempo completo y estar siempre muy ocupada en salvar a muchas personas de sus miedos, sus dolores y de sí mismos.

Planeaba estar el resto de mi vida lo suficientemente ocupada como para tener tiempo para sueños de familia, niños, pañales, biberones, perro... y una casa que cuidar.

Todos esos sueños ya habían muerto para mi, años atrás... y no había nada que me hiciera querer recuperarlos.

Ni siquiera me había imaginado una vida a largo plazo con Jacob todavía... yo solo estaba bien con él, y disfrutaba de lo que teníamos, y de esta nueva etapa que estábamos intentando.

-Lo acomodaremos Bella. No desesperes, todavía hay tiempo... puedes avanzar con tu tesis, trabajar el primer semestre...

Jacob seguía infundiéndome su acostumbrada positividad ante todo, con el entusiasmo habitual que solía tener para cada cosa.

-… Yo me mudaré aquí para ayudar con la renta, conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraremos algo de dinero para comprar lo que haga falta. Verás que estaremos bien.

-Pero tu carrera, todavía te faltan tres años Jake, no puedes dejar tu carrera por mi… no puedo hacerte eso.

-Bella… mi familia es lo más importante ahora... además, después de que nazca ese bebé, tú vas a lograr graduarte y entonces podrás mantenerme hasta que yo lo haga.

La forma en que lo dijo, alzando las cejas me hizo sonreír.

-Claro, lo había olvidado... el sueño de todo hombre: ser mantenido por una atractiva mujer mayor y profesional.- Bromeé, recordando lo que solía decirme cuando me quejaba que yo era casi dos años mayor… y con una carrera terminada, y me abrazó.

-¿Lo ves? Sé que estaremos bien... tengo que llamar a mi padre, Leah se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

…

Me quedé sola en mi cuarto con la excusa de que necesitaba dormir. Jake comprendió que necesitaba espacio para elaborar la noticia y decidió ir a su casa a ordenar sus cosas después de llamar.

_-Estaba pensando que si no nos quedamos aquí, podemos vivir en la playa después que nazca el bebé. Él acaba de decirme que la casa de mi abuelo está disponible para mí si la necesitamos... y si nos quedamos... tal vez podríamos pagarle una renta a Renée... ya sabes, su casa desocupada a la que nunca me llevas..._

Sus palabras quedaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza cuando se fue… y como si fuera una película, mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos, deteniéndose en los detalles de una parte que a partir de hoy justamente, era una historia cerrada: _Edward_

No pude negar que Alice hizo un excelente trabajo borrando las "huellas de Edward", aliviándome un poco la nostalgia al encontrarme con ese lugar casi desconocido para mí. Mi cuarto, ahora tan cambiado después de un mes de ausencia no parecía ser siquiera mío.

No pude protestar, ni siquiera contra mí misma por lo que me estaba pasando... mis propias decisiones me llevaron a lo que estaba viviendo con Jake ahora, sabía que ya no volvería atrás... no había ya modo de volver atrás.

No me arrepentía de lo que había decidido pero no pude evitar la nostalgia, y como si estuviera muriendo de alguna manera, mi vida, o los momentos, aquellos especiales e imborrables momentos en los que más viva me sentí alguna vez, desfilaban por mi mente como una procesión.

Decidí que por última vez.

Hoy, recordar solo era una despedida.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

*** (Federico G. Lorca: Fragmentos de cartas a Salvador Dalí en Little Ashes..)**

**Hola a todas las que leen esta historias, las nuevas, las que comentan, las fantasmas, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura.**

**Bueno, aqui el fin de la primera parte... la segunda llegará prontito, y será un volver atras... **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias Ginegine por betear mis capitulos... y ya sabes, para la proxima nada de agua cerca... los gremlins atacan! xD**

**Lakentsb**


	15. SEGUNDA PARTE Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Nota:**

En esta segunda parte volvemos al pasado, a los comienzos de la historia entre Edward y Bella.

Espero que la estén disfrutando. He visto en el Traffic que hay muchas visitas y también nuevas alertas que no dejan de alegrarme. Gracias a las que comentan, escribo por el placer de hacerlo, pero creo que es bueno saber que piensan de lo que leen así que espero que sigan haciéndolo!

Gracias Gine por betearme!

Ahora disfruten...

* * *

**Parte II Capitulo 1**

**Primer encuentro**

_**(Bella pov)**_

**Mayo de 1997. **

_**Residencia estudiantil universitaria femenina, un día cualquiera a las 10 de la mañana.**_

-" ¡Bella!"

Me desperté sobresaltada buscando a mí alrededor la voz que me llamaba… Nada. Luego de restregarme los ojos y bufar indignada por el susto me di cuenta de que estaba sola en mi dormitorio del segundo piso del internado de la universidad, y los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana iluminando cálidamente toda la habitación solo anunciaban una cosa: ¡era tarde!

-¡Mierda! -Maldije en voz alta al comprobar en el reloj que ya eran las diez de la mañana y me había quedado dormida ¡otra vez!

Estaba en mi segundo año de universidad, a más de mitad de semestre y atrapada en la vorágine de los exámenes parciales al punto de que a duras penas lograba tener al día mis horas del trabajo. Tenia un empleo de medio tiempo que en el autoservicio del campus que dependía de la universidad. Mi familia no era adinerada y aunque tenía una beca de estudio por mis calificaciones el dinero de ese medio tiempo lo necesitaba para ayudar con mis gastos, (y para que Renée, mi madre, no tuviera otra cosa más que reclamarme en el futuro).

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Jessica, mi compañera de habitación, se había levantado sigilosamente sin despertarme el último mes. Salté de la cama, me puse mi bata y tomando el neceser corrí hasta el enorme baño de final del pasillo para higienizarme. Luego de escasos diez minutos bajo la ducha mi humor cambió y volví como todas las mañanas repartiendo sonrisas y saludos por el ya transitado pasillo, pero el reloj sobre el escritorio del dormitorio me devolvió brutalmente a la realidad.

¡Iba a entrar dos horas tarde a mi trabajo y no tenía ninguna excusa coherente que inventar!

Me calcé a toda prisa unos vaqueros azules y una de mis tantas camisetas blancas y prendí apresuradamente algunos de los botones de una camisa de pequeños cuadros rojos mientras controlaba que todos mis libros para las clases del día estuviesen en la mochila junto con mis llaves y la tarjeta electrónica para el comedor, tomé mi abrigo color chocolate del perchero detrás de la puerta y salí hacia las escaleras del internado como una exhalación.

Yo nunca debería correr.

Lo sabía, correr era peligroso: podría tropezarme con alguna… nada, y simplemente generar un caos en cuestión de segundos. Además, hoy con ahorrar unos minutos en una carrera ya no le haría diferencia a la alevosa tardanza que tenía.

Pero como mi segundo nombre es cabezota, de todas formas corrí. Y en el sendero, en la esquina del internado, justo al doblar hacia el camino que iba hacia el autoservicio, choqué con todas mis fuerzas con una pared que no recordaba estuviera ahí y caí sentada en el suelo. Mi mochila se desprendió por el golpe y algunos libros se desparramaron detrás de mí.

Me enderecé para levantarme masajeando mi nariz, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano tomo la mía y otra me rodeó fuertemente la cintura y me levantó de un tirón del suelo. Mi rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de un desconocido chico que me miraba con una expresión extraña, y de cuyos ojos verdes que asomaban detrás de los gruesos cristales de unas gafas algo anticuadas para su edad, parecían salir millones de estrellitas brillantes.

Retrocedí bruscamente, avergonzada y sacudiendo mis ropas, y el extraño habló:

- Perdón. No quise asustarte.

Lo miré un poco sorprendida, casi le había perforado el pecho con mi nariz y él se estaba disculpando.

-Esta bien, yo iba corriendo sin mirar. Perdóname tú, debí de darte un buen golpe.

El desconocido sonrió, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes pequeños y blancos haciendo un extraño contraste con la desprolija barba que ocultaba parte de su rostro y sacudió su cabeza como si yo dijera tonterías.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que volvía a sorprenderme tomando una de mis manos con delicadeza y examinándola, y provocándome con ello una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. ¿Electricidad?

Tenía un raspón bastante profundo justo al lado de otras cicatrices viejas.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada a caerme - dije, quitándola rápidamente del extraño contacto de sus largos y pálidos dedos.

- Tu mano… deberías curarte – insistió mirando mi herida con preocupación.

- La curaré en mi trabajo. Estaré bien, de verdad.-insistí- Gracias…

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? –Ofreció con amabilidad.

- La verdad es que ya voy llegando tardísimo y solo serías una complicación más - respondí, un tanto desconcertada por su excesiva preocupación.

¡Dios! vivía dándome de esos golpes, mi trasero estaba más que acostumbrado…

- Entiendo –dijo, levantando mi mochila del suelo. Me había movido con la intención de recoger mis cosas, pero para cuando reaccioné él ya estaba colgándola en mi hombro y apartando mi cabello de la correa con una naturalidad que me desconcertó.

- Que tengas buen día entonces –Dijo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Igual.

Balbucee y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi trabajo cuando recordé que antes de caer llevaba las llaves de mi habitación en la mano y ahora no las tenia. Me volví con brusquedad, solo para quedar enterrada de nariz en el pecho del desconocido por segunda vez en la mañana. Un desconocido que ahora sonreía divertido.

-Lo siento, te estabas olvidando de esto. –Dijo, con el mismo tono imperturbable y extendiendo mis llaves frente a mis ojos.

Nuestras manos se rozaron cuando las recibí y la electricidad corrió de nuevo entre nosotros desconcertándome otra vez. Me volví bruscamente para seguir mi camino sin decir palabra.

-Por cierto, me llamo Edward Masen. ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?- le oí decir detrás de mi. Su pregunta hizo que me detuviera. Yo no le había dicho mi nombre. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me volví para responderle.

-Bella, Swan.

….

Jared me alcanzó mi uniforme con el rostro ceñudo apenas terminé de marcar mi entrada en la tarjeta y me dirigí a mi puesto en el depósito trasero del supermercado.

-Te vas a quedar sin trabajo. –espetó mientras me lo ponía rápidamente: una chaquetilla roja manga corta con el logotipo de la universidad y una visera.

-¿Ya llegó? –Pregunté, haciendo la seña con que identificábamos a nuestra "estimadísima" Sra. Benner, la jefa.

-Sí, pero tienes suerte, todavía no asoma la nariz por aquí atrás, está entretenida ahí adentro. -dijo, señalando el salón de ventas.

Exhale con un poco de alivio mientras daba un rápido vistazo alrededor.

Jared retomó su tarea de cargar a toda velocidad paquetes en un carro de reposición para ir a rellenar estantes vacíos.

- ¿Dónde es el "caos" hoy? –Pregunté, para saber por dónde empezar.

- La heladera de lácteos – replicó sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía. -parece víctima de un saqueo.

-Bien… allá vamos.

Tomé uno de los carros vacíos y me dirigí a la cámara de refrigeración. Odiaba ese lugar, requería de movimientos rápidos si no querías congelarte en el intento de llenar un carro con mercadearía para reponer.

Luego de tomar lo más rápidamente posible una gran cantidad de potes crema, yogures, cajas de leche y algunos quesos, me lancé al interior del súper.

Denisse estaba pesando verduras a cuatro manos en la balanza electrónica que estaba a escasos metros de la zona de lácteos con cara de agotamiento. Evidentemente la locura de los viernes se había instalado toda la semana, la pobre tenía una cola de diez personas por lo menos esperando con caras impacientes para pesar sus compras antes de ir a la zona de cajas.

La heladera de lácteos realmente era un caos, estaba desordenada y habían roto algunos paquetes para variar, así que antes de reponer la mercadería hubo que limpiar un poco.

Estaba terminando de cargar de nuevo mi carro cuando la Sra. Benner, alta y ceñuda como siempre, hizo presencia en el depósito con su acostumbrada voz estridente dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

En milésimas de segundos todo el mundo desapareció de su vista, repentinamente ocupado.

-Swan deja eso y ve a la balanza de verduras que la chica tiene que irse a rendir un examen.

-Ok. –dije y me ocupé de devolver rápidamente el carro a la cámara de refrigeración. Ya había cometido el error de no hacerlo antes y me habían descontado la mercadería echada a perder por romper la cadena de frío.

¡Maldición!

Odiaba la balanza, era un trabajo tan automático que casi no requería de mi cerebro para hacerlo y divagaba demasiado mientras tipeaba códigos de lechugas, zapallos, tomates, zanahoriasy pegaba como un robot etiquetas en las bolsas repitiendo siempre la misma frase con mil entonaciones diferentes:

"-¡Gracias! ¡Que tenga un buen día!"

Ashley me interceptó al final de la jornada cuando tomaba mis cosas para irme a almorzar. Me di cuenta de que no la había visto en toda la mañana esta vez, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asomarme por su sector de trabajo en la zona de librería del súper.

-¿A qué hora tienes clases hoy, Bella?

–-Umm… dos y cuarto ¿por qué? –respondí luego de un rápido vistazo mental a mi agenda para el día.

-Todavía me debes un almuerzo. – su voz sonó algo amenazante y me volví para enfrentarme a sus oscurísimos ojos que brillaban con picardía.

-Si, si… uy, ya… -me pegué en la frente.

Llevaba casi un mes sin poder cumplir con la promesa de almorzar con ella alguna vez y conocer a su grupo de amigos de los que siempre me hablaba cuando por algún extraño designio nos tocaba trabajar juntas en algún sector.

- Ya no debes ni querer hablarme - la miré con cara de disculpa.

-Admito que no hablarte más seria una opción pero hoy puedes revindicarte, aunque es tu última oportunidad.

Ashley recalcó la frase con un tono de amenaza fingida que me hizo sonreír.

- La verdad es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a clases y…

- ¿Y si las haces ahora? ¿Y nos encontramos en una hora? – Ofreció, con esa expresión de perrito lastimero a la que era imposible poner resistencia.

Suspiré resignada y ella dio un par de saltitos antes de separarnos a la entrada del internado.

Conocí a Ashley Grubber a principio de año cuando nos asignaron los trabajos y nos hicimos rápidamente amigas en las charlas entrecortadas que teníamos coincidíamos en las tareas, a veces ordenando paquetes en el depósito, otras en algún sector del salón de ventas del súper. Salvo el lugar de trabajo, no teníamos nada en común, para ella este era su primer año de universidad y cursaba una carrera administrativa en la facultad de economía, y yo estudiaba psicología en la de Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales en edificios opuestos del campus. Además ella era un año menor que yo. Nada de eso impedía que nos divirtiéramos juntas algunas veces. Solíamos reunirnos con otras compañeras del dormitorio algunos fines de semana y de vez en cuando salíamos también a comer o a tomar algo en los escasos y aburridos lugares que la villa universitaria ofrecía.

….

-Los chicos ya deben estar comiendo si es que la mayoría no se fue - señaló Ashley con nerviosismo cuando una hora después esperábamos nuestro turno para pagar las bandejas de comida en la cola del comedor.

Miré atentamente a las mesas rectangulares para ocho personas que ella señalaba en la zona del fondo del comedor, justo junto a los enormes ventanales que daban al parque, pero no reconocí a nadie en particular.

Yo no era una de esas típicas chicas universitarias que se preocupan por tener un grupo dónde sentarse cada día en el almuerzo alguien con quien ir almorzar. Mis horarios eran tan variados y mi vida tan ajetreada a veces que odiaba tener que esperar a alguien, yo simplemente iba por mi comida y me sentaba a devorarla donde veía un lugar disponible. No era precisamente huraña, en realidad tenia bastantes amigos pero socializar en el almuerzo no era una preocupación para mi y no moría como otras personas si ninguno de ellos estaba a la vista cuando llegaba.

Caminé con mi bandeja en alto siguiendo a Ashley a través de las mesas. Imaginaba encontrarme con un grupo más numeroso, pero me di cuenta que por llegar a almorzar una hora más tarde varios de ellos ya se habían retirado para ir a clases.

Había solamente tres personas en la mesa en la que mi amiga finalmente apoyó su bandeja y dos de ellas se levantaban para irse cuando yo llegué.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesa sin mirar mientras buscaba un lugar debajo donde apoyar la mochila y me quitaba la chaqueta. Dos chicos me distrajeron un momento desde la mesa de atrás y cuando finalmente pude sentarme y miar al dueño de la voz que había respondido al saludo de Ashley parpadeé sorprendida:

Frente a mí sonreía el chico que había chocado esta mañana.

-Bella, finalmente puedo presentarte a mi gran amigo, Edward. –dijo con orgullo mi amiga.

- Hola otra vez –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano por sobre la mesa para saludarme.

- Hola.

Mi voz sonó algo seca y desconcertada. Me aclaré.

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? –preguntó una bastante sorprendida Ashley.

- No –. Repliqué.

- Si.

El chico rió suavemente al notar la contradicción dejando traslucir en su blanquísimo rostro cierto rubor. Me lo quedé mirando.

- ¿Alguien me lo explica? –

Ashley nos observaba de brazos cruzados bastante desconcertada por nuestra extraña interacción.

-Nos cruzamos esta mañana. – le oí decir a Edward.

Bien, el chico parecía no poder dejar de sonreír. Pinché unos tomates de mi bandeja y empecé a comer ignorando el rostro interrogante de nuestra amiga que obviamente no entendía mucho de mi repentino cambio de humor.

- ¿Cruzamos? Yo diría "atropellamos". –Repliqué, sonando algo irritada.

- Ah, ya veo... y yo vengo y los presento… justo hoy. -Se quejó Ashley, haciendo uno de sus graciosos pucheros. – bueno… que remedio, de todos modos se tendrán que llevar bien porque quería que se conocieran, así ya no tengo que andar "agendando" con quién almuerzo cada vez.

Esta vez Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos sorprendidos, yo volví a concentrarme instantáneamente en mi bandeja de ensaladas y Ashley comenzó a parlotear, saltando de un tema a otro y riendo nerviosamente cada dos minutos.

Luego de unos breves instantes la miré con curiosidad, entonces noté el brillo en sus ojos negros y el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que Edward la miraba para contestarle, siempre con un tono exageradamente paciente a su metralla de preguntas, y logré comprender.

Me molestó un poco que él siempre le respondiera con frases cortas o simples monosílabos. A mi gusto sus respuestas casi rayaban en el desinterés. Entonces, Edward hizo una broma sobre el desorden de su cabello y le rozó la mejilla al intentar tomar un mechón entre sus dedos, Ashley enrojeció profundamente y se levantó con un vaso vacío en la mano.

-Voy a… buscar más… jugo - anunció señalando el vaso vacío, y desapareció apresuradamente hacia el sector donde se encontraban los depósitos de bebidas.

La revelación fue súbita: todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido durante las últimas semanas y a las que, debía reconocer, no había prestado suma atención a los detalles, cobraron sentido de repente para mí. Sentí como nunca antes que estaba de más en esa mesa aunque Ashley me dijera con tanto entusiasmo que quería que nos conociéramos. Supuse que en realidad lo que ella quería era que yo tomara mi propia opinión de las cosas al estar cerca de ellos y me preguntaría mi impresión luego.

La situación me resultaba tan obvia que hablé sin pensar.

- No sabía que… uhmmm - carraspeé algo incómoda y Edward mi miró expectante.- que… Ashley y tú... uhh... es decir… que ustedes…

Mi voz vaciló un poco al encontrarme con la repentinamente intensa mirada de Edward, de repente ya no estaba muy segura de seguir hablando.

Edward aguardaba por mis palabras y obviamente con cara de no comprender demasiado.

-¿Que nosotros qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó al ver que me había quedado callada.

-Bueno… es… obvio que – mastiqué rápidamente.- eso… la "onda" que hay entre ustedes, es obvia… y yo estoy aquí… interrumpiendo… - dije, con un gesto dramático de "es obvio no me hagas decirlo de nuevo".

Edward se tensó en su asiento, su rostro repentinamente ceñudo hizo que me sumergiera de cabeza en mi vaso de jugo.

-No. Te equivocas. –Negó entre dientes, y podría asegurar que su voz se oyó casi como un gruñido. Lo miré a los ojos y él se movió incómodo en la silla.

-Mis disculpas entonces… fue una impresión… es decir… es lo que se ve de afuera… a simple vista, da igual no es asunto mío -. Terminé, moviendo mi mano como si con ello pudiera borrar mis palabras.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber hablado y estaba completamente avergonzada, pero para mi sorpresa Edward continuó.

-Bueno… admito que quizás tenga un poco de culpa en tu impresión – enfatizó - la verdad es que ella es muy buena conmigo y... yo simplemente no quiero herirla. Veras, llevo muy poco tiempo aquí, no conozco a nadie prácticamente y… ella…Ashley ha sido realmente muy amable conmigo.

Edward sonaba algo culpable pero algo en todo lo que dijo me enfadó.

-Ella es muy buena, esa es su naturaleza – repliqué, - y creo que por eso mismo no se merece que nadie le de falsas esperanzas… - el ceño de Edward se arrugó de nuevo y me vi obligada a explicarme.

-Quiero decir que no me parece bien que le des alas si tu no...

Me interrumpí, ahora estaba hablando realmente demás, yo no era así… Ashley era mi amiga sí, pero era muy consciente de que ella podía defenderse sola. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Edward me estudió unos instantes en silencio, también se veía un poco sorprendido y la verdad es que para ser nuestra primera conversación los dos estábamos siendo bastante,demasiado, directos.

Sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… es solo que… recién te conozco y ya me hablas así, sin pelos en la lengua…-sonrió.

-Es porque soy su amiga y la aprecio. Además, no me gusta la gente que juega con los sentimientos ajenos -. Terminé cortante.

¡Cierra el pico! - pensé, dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho. Yo no tenia idea de si él era o no de esas personas. Pero tal vez era porque últimamente siempre veía el juego en todas partes, el mismo maldito juego del que había sido víctima demasiadas veces ya. Pero tal vez Edward no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-Lo siento - murmuré, pero no estuve muy segura de que me escuchara.

Comprobé con cierto alivio que no pareció tomarlo tan mal ya que siguió explicándose.

-No te preocupes, entiendo tu punto y pienso que entonces deberías quedarte tranquila, ella para mí solo es una muy buena amiga, y yo no soy de esos, todo lo contrario, creo que si me conocieras no me hablarías así.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron a la defensiva, casi con reproche y yo reaccioné de la misma manera.

-Entonces, tal vez tendrías que hacer algo para que ella se entere de eso...

- No te preocupes que tendrás oportunidad para apreciarlo - replicó en el mismo tono -seguramente de ahora en más nos va a sobrar el tiempo juntos.

Edward recalcaba las palabras con un tono entre molesto y burlón y yo lo miré furiosa. Mi ceja se alzó automáticamente.

-Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos oficialmente –. Replicó.

Al principio no lo comprendí, pero luego recordé lo que Ashley había dicho… era obvio: Gracias a ella de ahí en adelante los tres compartiríamos seguramente muchos almuerzos, solo por empezar con algo. Conociéndola seríamos así comoinseparables el resto del año y no podríamos hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Gruñí un poco para mis adentros al darme cuenta de que Ashley nos había metido en un pequeño lío.

Para cuando ella volvió a la mesa el cambio entre nosotros era bastante evidente y nos contempló con cierta sorpresa, luego de medirnos en aquella discusión Edward comenzó a hacerme algunas preguntas y llevábamos los últimos minutos hablando como dos viejos amigos que se conocieran de años.

-Bueno… en veinte minutos entro a clases. – Anuncié, poniéndome de pie y finalizando abruptamente el extraño encuentro.

- ¡Y yo al trabajo! – siguió Edward luego de mirar también en el reloj de pared que estaba a la derecha.

-Te acompaño hasta el trabajo pensaba salir a caminar poco – ofreció Ashley explicándose rápidamente y Edward me miró con cierta culpa.

-¿Y si mejor yolas acompaño a ustedes? Tengo que ir a mi cuarto a buscar algo.- finalmente dijo con una sonrisa que quiso ser encantadora.

Cuando salimos los tres del comedor note que éramos de los últimos, estaba casi vacío. Caminamos un buen trecho por el ancho pasillo central y Edward se detuvo exactamente en la misma encrucijada donde habíamos chocado esa mañana.

-Un placer –dijo, tocándome en el brazo e inclinándose para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente –respondí sarcásticamente, mientras le besaba la mejilla de vuelta.

-Que se repita entonces –se burló.

- Es verdad, tal vez deberíamos juntarnos otra vez ¿el sábado podría ser? -aprovechó para sugerir Ashley con entusiasmo.

-El sábado es buena idea si es que les queda bien. Hay una caminata en grupo después del almuerzo -. Añadió Edward.

La idea de grupo no pareció alegrar mucho que digamos a Ashley pero a mí me pareció estupenda.

-Será hasta el sábado entonces.

Me despedí teatralmente haciéndole a Edward un énfasis silencioso de que los dejaba solos y me alejé hacia las aulas riéndome de su frustrada expresión.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Tomates y reviews en el botoncito azul!**

**Lakentsb**


	16. SEGUNDA PARTE Conversaciones

******Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los caracteres de la historia me pertenecen. Son de . Solo me atribuyo la trama de esta historia, que en muchos sentidos realmente es MIA.**

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Espero que todavía quede alguien por aquí...con horror descubrí que tenia este capitulo beteado hace tiempo! así que rápidamente lo subí y ya hay otro en camino a ser beteado asi que espero actualizar pronto. Lamentablemente Gine y yo somos personas con demasiadas ocupaciones en el mundo real que nos mantienen apartadas de aquí mas de lo que nos gustarla Gracias a todas las que siguen esta gustaría historia y han comentado, valoro muchos sus reviews y saber que piensan de lo que sucede.**

**Gracias Ginegine por betearme! I love youuu! **

* * *

**Segunda parte**

**Capítulo 2**

**Conversaciones**

_**Bella**_

_**Sábado siguiente. 02 p.m.**_

La semana pasó como una exhalación. Atosigada de trabajos prácticos para entregar y reuniones de planificación del club Scout en el que participaba desde el año anterior, ya que pronto tendríamos campamento.

Como casi todos los sábados que podíamos hacerlo, había ido a almorzar con Jared. Aun estaba un poco perturbada, por no decir _completamente furiosa_, por el pequeño altercado con Mike en la radio.

Mike Newton, el compañero de dormitorio de Jared, que cursaba algunas materias conmigo desde el año anterior y estudiaba segundo año de Comunicación Social y Periodismo.

En realidad al principio yo sólo era amiga de Jared, nos conocíamos desde que llegué al internado para hacer mi último año del instituto y ahora también éramos compañeros de trabajo en las mañanas, y este año por diferentes razones, de una manera u otra pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, lo cual me alegraba porque lo consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos en la universidad. Era un chico tranquilo, bastante alto, moreno, con un físico que para muchas de las chicas del internado era exuberante y una sonrisa radiante que iluminaba sus ojos negros dando suavidad a sus rasgos fuertes cada vez que soltaba alguna de sus ocurrencias. Provenía, igual que yo, de una familia común, con medios suficientes para subsistir pero no tantos como para pagar una colegiatura completa en la universidad privada en la que estábamos, por lo que estaba acostumbrado desde el instituto a la idea de trabajar para sostener una parte de los gastos. No sabía mucho de su familia, más que eran de alguna ciudad hacia el norte del país, solíamos tener grandes conversaciones desde nuestra época del instituto y con el correr de los años lo consideraba una especie de hermano, algo muy necesario para gente como nosotros, con grandes sueños, pocos recursos y mucho tiempo sin irnos a casa.

El iba a convertirse en administrador en un futuro no muy lejano, y al igual que yo, no podía hacer mucho a la hora de elegir a sus compañeros de habitación, por lo que ya nos habíamos resignado a soportar a Mike cuando llegó el año anterior, y de alguna terminó incluido en nuestro círculo de amigos.

Como era ya casi habitual desde que nos conocimos, Mike estaba de guardia todo el sábado como operador en la radio FM que funcionaba la universidad del campus, un trabajo mas aburrido que agotador, ya que por norma de la universidad los sábados eran de asueto laboral y la radio no era la excepción, solo se cubrían las guardias y los programas que transmitían eran grabados entre semana, por lo que el operador estaba solo ese día, y su trabajo era encargarse de que la computadora estuviera bien programada y compaginar los cortes y las publicidades, salvo que hubiera alguna transmisión en vivo que cubrir.

Luego de almorzar, había accedido a acompañar a Jared para llevarle a Mike su almuerzo. Solía hacerlo yo misma algunas veces desde que Mike tuvo un programa a su cargo por un tiempo que trasmitía en vivo los sábados por la tarde y tenía segmentos grabados de los que había participado con el grupo de teatro el año anterior, despertando mi curiosidad por el universo de la radio, así que era agradable para mí pasar un rato allí aprendiendo a manejar los programas y comprendiendo los mecanismos de ese trabajo. Mike era atractivo y agradable, un poco engreído para mi gusto a causa de su voz privilegiada de locutor de la que solia hacer alarde algunas veces, pero podíamos pasar tiempo juntos sin que fuera incomodo, al menos así había sido al principio, cuando llegó y no conocía a nadie aun, y yo no conocía algunas de sus manías... pero este año las cosas estaban ligeramente diferentes entre nosotros, y luego de que por tercera vez en lo que iba del día que se me insinuara de la misma manera incómoda que supuestamente habíamos superado, terminamos discutiendo y estaba realmente enojada por tener que aclararle lo mismo.

Hacía varios meses que habíamos tenido esa conversación, fue algo dolorosa para mi y desagradable para él, no creí que alguna vez tendría que explicarle como si fuera un niño de primaria que realmente no tenia ningún interés romántico en el, a pesar de que era conciente de que la mayoría de las chicas me envidiara por la cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos a veces, y algunas murieran literalmente por sentarse siquiera en su misma mesa del comedor. Como dije, Mike era divertido, interesante y tenia una personalidad exuberante que resultaba muy atrayente para todos, especialmente para la población femenina, y a pesar de solíamos tener agradables momentos y pudiéramos hablar casi cualquier cuando venia a buscarme para dar un paseo por el campus, yo nunca me había fijado en el de una manera romántica y se lo había dicho aquella vez a causa de su maldita costumbre de comportarse conmigo en público como si yo fuese de su propiedad, o su novia, que fue lo que la mayoría llegó a pensar el año anterior, cosa que me sacaba de quicio.

Salí bufando de la radio, convencida de que definitivamente un día terminaría arrojándolo por la ventana porque evidentemente Mike no tenia la capacidad de comprender el significado de mis palabras, tal vez simplemente debería dejar de hablarle si seguía siendo tan insoportablemente pesado por mas que muy en el fondo admitiera que en algún momento la idea de que se fijara en mi no me había disgustado, pero siendo realistas, era consciente de que yo no podría tener una relación con alguien que provocaba todas esas situaciones para que todo el mundo volteara a verlo cada vez que entraba en un lugar, o que trataba a las mujeres ese modo en que las ilusionaba haciéndoles creer en segundos que estaba completamente pillado por ellas, tocándolas y coqueteándoles con sus miradas melosas y sonrisas sexis cada vez que tenia una conversación.

¡Hasta yo llegué a creer que era especial para él!

Caminaba enfurruñada hacia mi dormitorio a encerrarme hasta la hora de la cena cuando escuché que me llamaban.

-¡Bella!

Me volví sin ganas, a veces en momentos como aquel, odiaba tener tanta vida social y deseaba que nadie me conociera. Vi que era Edward. Estaba algo distinto de la última vez que lo había visto, vestido un poco más formal, con una camisa clara, el jeans azul impecable y un buzo tejido también azul en las manos, y sonreía, haciendo destacar sus perfecta dentadura en contraste con esa desprolija barba que se empeñaba en usar cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás? –saludé, tratando de ser amable mientras esperaba que terminara de recorrer la distancia que nos separaba.

- No tan bien como tú –se burló, mirándome la cara, negué mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla para no ser desagradable al percibir su sarcasmo.

- mm…estoy…cansada. –No, no estaba para manejar sarcasmos.

- ¿Vas a ir a caminar? algunos chicos ya se están reuniendo en la plaza…

Su rostro, algo ansioso se volvío en direccion al portico lateral del campus, a unos cuantos metros frente a donde estabamos parados, donde se veia a diversos grupos deambulando, dispuestos a disfrutar de una tarde sin obligaciones.

_-¡La caminata!_

Lo había olvidado completamente y me dio un poco de pena, Edward parecía algo ansioso de mi respuesta. Empecé a buscar una excusa decente para darle pero al final opté por la sinceridad:

- Edward... mira, yo en realidad... ya no estoy de humor ahora para salir de caminata….

La decepcion cruzo sus rasgos pero se recompuso rapidamente y dio un paso en mi direccion, tal vez con la intencion de tocar mis brazos, pero mi repentina rigidez lo detuvo.

- ¡Nada mejor que una caminata para mejorar el ánimo! – insistió, con tono alegre y una sonrisa irresistiblemente radiante, que le iluminaba hasta el fondo de sus ojos verdes, como si el grueso cristal de sus gafas en vez de ocultarlos solo los hiciera ver más brillantes.

Buscaba sin éxito en mi mente una réplica convincente cuando escuché la voz de Ashley detrás de de mí y supe que estaba perdida.

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro Bella… ¡Fui a buscarte a tu dormitorio! ¿Dónde andabas?

_Bien…ya no tenía escapatoria ahora_.

Escuché la risita burlona de Edward detrás de mí.

- Ah...eh...yo fui …hummm…a llevarle el almuerzo a…alguien…- dije como al pasar. Lo que menos quería era que mi intuitiva amiga sacara a colación el tema de Mike. Pero ella no me estaba prestando atención, mas bien estaba estudiando a Edward, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Nos vamos? –

Ashley se dirigió a Edward con su mejor sonrisa y me detuve a verla. Ella se había esmerado bastante para salir a una simple caminata. Tenía el pelo increíblemente lacio y brillante hoy, y vestía unos jeans negros apretados con un suéter rosado que le quedaba perfecto. Inconcientemente reparé en mis habituales y gastados jeans de tiro bajo colgando de mis caderas y con las bocamangas deshilachadas y el saco blanco tejido a mano que llevaba puesto sobre una camiseta de tiras.

_¿Para que iba a mencionar que mi pelo, como siempre demasiado ondulado por la humedad del horrendo clima habitual, estaba apenas sujetado en una media cola con mi broche favorito?_

Ah, y que mis zapatillas deportivas blancas no eran nada _glamorosas_…

Suspiré.

-Vamos.

Ashley me tomó por un brazo y por el otro a Edward, quedando "colgada" en medio de los dos. Ella se veía muy entusiasmada.

En la plaza otros seis o siete chicos la estaban esperando. Conocía a algunos de la facultad: Felix, Claudia, Irina, Marie,...a los otros solo los había visto por ahí, y algunas veces compartimos mesa en el comedor.

Nos saludamos todos, presentándonos los que no nos conocíamos y partimos hacia la salida del campus. Pronto la mayoría se agrupo alrededor de uno de ellos, que llevaba una guitarra, y comenzaron a cantar.

Entre los que íbamos más atrás comenzó el habitual _ping pon_g de preguntas y respuestas:

_Nombre, procedencia, carrera, estado "civil" etc_.

Edward me de preguntó de dónde venía y Ashely, en cambio, me preguntó por qué había venido a estudiar aquí luego de mencionar mi ciudad , que era conocida por tener unas cuantas buenas universidades.

-Sus padres la mandaron, seguro. –aventuró Edward, con un dejo de conocimiento en la voz.

Ese era el caso de casi la mayoría de los internos que conocía, pero no el mío.

- No, en realidad vine porque quería salir de mi casa _urgente,__ -_remarque_-_y no se me ocurrió otro lugar para huir que no desatara una catástrofe.

Esa era toda una confesión, y también lo más cercano a la verdad que iba a decir frente a un desconocido, a pesar de lo críptico que parecía sonar.

- mmm… parece como si varios necesitamos un cambio de aire –comentó Ashley. -Yo también _salí de mi casa urgente…_

Edward en cambio no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solamente se limitó a hundir las manos en lo profundo de los bolsillos de su pantalón y apretar un poco los labios.

- Y parece que todo el mundo salió de caminata hoy –murmuró, algo tenso de repente.

Miré hacia donde sus ojos se dirigían: el lado del frente al borde de la ruta en que caminábamos y que conducía hacia las afueras de la villa universitaria que rodeaba el enorme campus. Había varios grupos bastante numerosos alli, chicos sentados con guitarras, bebiendo y jugando a las cartas. Reconocí tres a chicas que vivían en planta baja de mi internado y a Paul, el primo de Jared en uno de esos grupos. Parecían muy divertidos y algunos que nos observaron pasar levantaron las manos y silbaron para saludarnos. Noté que Edward no les hizo caso, mantenía la vista abajo y las manos en los bolsillos hasta que una de las chicas grito su nombre. Entonces, levantando apenas una mano saludó sin mirar.

-¿Amigos? –Preguntó Ashely con evidente curiosidad ante su notable cambio de humor.

- De mi compañero de habitación – respondió cortante y sin cambiar el tono mal humorado.

La extraña actitud que tomara Edward hizo que quisiera averiguar algo más sobre él, pero en ese momento Félix puso sus manos sobre mi hombro y el de Edward, y nos desafió con su típica sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¿No cantan?

-No, gracias, prefiero escuchar –Dije, a modo de disculpa.

Mentía. Había cantado junto con Félix en un conjunto vocal durante el receso de verano, y nos conocíamos de sobra. no solo sobre sus capacidades vocales, y también había otras características o razones por la que ya no me convencia con su sonrisa de galán, y su mano en el hombro empezaba a realmente a molestarme.

-¿Y tu Edward? –Siguió Félix como si nada.

-Gracias, justo estábamos en medio de una conversación muy _entretenida_ –dijo, sonando muy convincente.

Un tanto despechado Félix finalmente se alejo y se agregó nuevamente al grupo que caminaba unos metros adelante. Edward parecía sonreír, aunque seguía con los dientes apretados.

-¿En que estábamos? No recuerdo bien la parte _interesante_ de la conversación. –Preguntó Ashley, divertida.

-En que yo iba a sentarme, no se ustedes pero creo que ya caminamos bastante por hoy –se quejo Edward.

No era conciente de cuanto tiempo habíamos estado caminando hasta que me detuve un momento buscando con la mirada alrededor, tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para sentarnos todos. Estabamos del otro lado del puente que cruzaba un arroyo a un kilometro y medio de la universidad. A tan solo unos metros adelante, las raíces amplias de un ombú parecían sonreírnos, era un lugar sumamente popular al que todo el mundo solía venir. La mitad de aquel enorme árbol crecía sobre un barranco, dando la impresión de que parte de sus raíces colgaban en el vacío y se tenía una vista increíble desde sus ramas.

-¿Allá? ¿Es muy lejos? -Pregunté, señalando el árbol.

-No, es perfecto. -contestó Edward adelantándose para tomar a Ashely del brazo y tirar de ella.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado un poco atrás. Ella conversaba animadamente con Irina y Félix.

Finalemtente, los cinco emprendimos camino hacia el árbol con notable entusiasmo y dejando rápidamente atrás al grupo de cantores. Después de inspeccionar un poco el lugar, nos acomodamos bastante cerca de las nudosas raíces y Félix sacó unas bebidas de su mochila.

Conversamos trivialidades de nuestras vidas de estudiantes por un largo rato, riendo a más no poder de las ocurrencias de Irina y las inacabables anécdotas de Ashley.

Edward solo escuchaba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto allá adelante, lejos de nosotros. Me percaté de su profundo silencio y agité mi mano frente a él, llamando su atención a la conversación. Para mi sorpresa, en un movimiento que me pareció más un reflejo que otra cosa, Edward la tomó en la suya atrapando mi muñeca fuertemente entre sus largos dedos.

-¿Donde estás? -Pregunté como si nada, notando el cambio en la cara de Ashley y tratando de safar mi mano sin darle importancia al gesto. Me puse a cortar hebras de pasto y a jugar con menudencias del suelo para tenerlas ocupadas.

-Aquí… no se me da bien esto de los grupos grandes. – respondió en voz baja.

-¿Grupos grandes? ¡Somos cinco! –me burle, creyendo que bromeaba.

-Soy tímido- volvió a decir sin levantar la voz y sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos.

Un lento rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, o en lo poco que se veía de ellas a través de los mechones desprolijos de su barba y me sonrió como disculpándose.

-Ok- asentí y lo dejé en paz. Después de otro largo silencio volví a interrumpirlo:

-¿Cuéntame algo sobre ti? ¿Nombre completo? ¿Dirección? ¿Edad? ¿Lugar de nacimiento?…-dije, intentando ser chistosa.

-Edward Masen, campus –Respondió secamente y mirando adelante.

-¿Campus? ¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que nací en el campus de la universidad.

- ¿De _esta_ universidad? No me la creo

-Es verdad

- ¿Por qué campus, no será _hospital_? –Dije, haciendo referencia al enorme complejo de salud que lindaba justo con el campus donde los estudiantes de enfermería, medicina hacían sus rondas y eventualmente yo haría mis prácticas de salud mental algún día.

-No. Campus. Nunca llegué al hospital, mejor dicho, no dejé que mi madre llegara.

- Eso es raro… quiero decir…por tu acento te hacía de otro lugar…tus _elles_, y _eses_ son…

- Norteñas -Completó. – ¡Eres muy detallista Bella!

Su voz sonó extrañamente molesta, como si fuera realmente una queja.

- Mmm… lo siento… es que el año pasado viví con una norteña y me es facil detectarlo …

- Bueno, eso lo explica –me cortó.

- No dijiste en qué lugar del campus….-insistí, ignorando su tono cortante.

- Hay una casita pequeña, detrás el comedor…-exhaló, luego de mirarme por un segundo, como si dudara de decirme algo mas.

- ¿Entonces creciste aquí?…

-No, nosotros solo estuvimos hasta ese año en que yo nací. Luego mis padres emigraron para el norte, vivimos en muchos lugares, pero siempre por allá.

-¿Por el trabajo de tus padres?-

_-S_í, aunque hace un tiempo ya que nos por fin nos quedamos quietos. Mamá trabaja en la misma escuela hace varios años.

- ¡Mi madre también! Quiero decir, ella trabaja en la escuela donde hice parte del instituto, desde hace ocho años.

Edward me miró un poco sorprendido por la coincidencia y levanté los hombros.

-¿Y que hacías antes de venir si se puede saber…?

La pregunta pareció molestarle un poco porque se tensó de nuevo y puso las manos en los bolsillos hundiéndolas. Miró hacia abajo antes de empezar a hablar.

-mmm... Muchas cosas. Jugué futbol un tiempo, era bueno hasta que me lesioné… el instituto lo hice en un internado. _Todo_. –Recalcó- después terminé aquí.

Se encerró en un profundo silencio.

- …entonces terminaste el instituto y volviste un tiempo a vivir con tus padres …y de ahí llegaste aquí...

Aventuré, tratando de encajar en el rompecabezas los casi dos años en blanco que quedaban en medio, porque ya sabia que teníamos la misma edad y que habíamos egresado del instituto el mismo año, y yo ya estaba a mitad de mi segundo año de la carrera mientras que el recién llegaba.

-Digamos que algo así. –murmuró, y se quedó callado nuevamente, esta vez mirando el horizonte frente a nosotros.

Luego de observarlo un momento también me volví para mirar al frente, decidida a disfrutar unos momentos del paisaje. La tarde era agradablemente soleada y la suave brisa del viento agitaba cada tanto mi cabello en una caricia placentera.

-Me gusta.

La voz suave de Edward interrumpió el cómo silencio en que estábamos sumidos después de no sabría precisar cuanto tiempo.

-Si, este lugar es totalmente hermoso...-correspondí, asumiendo que el "_me gusta"_ se refería al paisaje inmenso con mil tonos de verde y marrón que se desprendía desde el barranco a unos metros frente a nosotros.

Estaba sentada paralela a él, apenas unos cuantos centímetros adelante, y para mirar a qué se refería exactamente tendría que volverme un poco, pero no lo hice.

-No, tu pelo, es... es lo que me gusta.-dijo en casi un susurro.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle y en un solo movimiento Edward me arrebató la hebilla que lo sostenía en una media cola y la guardó con malicia en el bolsillo.

Sorprendida y un poco confusa por aquel arranque repentino, traté de emparejar los mechones de pelo que el viento empezaba a desordenar y los atrapé en una improvisada cola de caballo con la mano.

-Dámela… se va a enredar todo...-me queje, tratando de esconder mi irritación.

Iba a ser presa de un ataque de histeria si no me la devolvía, odiaba con toda el alma que las personas me tocaran, o jugaran con mi pelo, pero a él parecía no importarle en absoluto mi evidente rabia.

-Me gusta más _suelto_.- murmuró con voz queda.

Me miraba fijamente ahora, desafiándome. No supe reaccionar cuando luego alzó la mano y me acomodó con suavidad algunos mechones que por efecto del viento me caían sobre los ojos. Me sentí totalmente vulnerable en ese momento, el estómago de repente empezó a dame vueltas con el extraño efecto que el roce inesperado de sus manos tenia en mi piel, a la vez que moría de indignación.

Un poco preocupada miré hacia donde estaba Ashely, pensando en que ella podría estar viéndolo y también un poco en busca de socorro, la traería nuevamente a la conversación, definitivamente no quería seguir a solas con Edward…era eso o salir corriendo de repente.

Pero Ashley _no estaba_. Ni felix, ni Irina,… Se habían ido, _todos,_ sin saludar siquiera.

Pensé rápidamente en las implicancias de mi descubrimiento:

_O estábamos tan concentrados en la conversación que no quisieron interrumpirnos...(lo que solo significaba que Ashley estaría definitivamente molesta y que yo estaba en grandes problemas), o Edward los había visto marcharse y por alguna razón que de repente no quería saber no me lo había dicho y…_

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente solos a kilómetros del campus. Una rápida mirada alrededor me constato que efectivamente éramos los únicos en metros a la redonda.

Calculé la hora por la altura del sol en el horizonte y supe que serian las seis de la tarde ya, este había bajado considerablemente y nos quedaría una hora escasa antes de que empezara a oscurecer.

-Ok, quédatela.

Me puse de pie, resuelta a irme lo más rápidamente a un lugar _seguro_. Me reí interiormente con ese pensamiento. No me sentía exactamente en peligro con Edward. La situación se habia vuelto extraña de repente, el era casi un desconocido para mi y yo era básicamente muy desconfiada, pero si me ponía a pensar, en realidad me sentía extrañamente a gusto a solas con el.

-"L_o suficiente como para perder la noción del tiempo"__ -_me reproché, -"_y lo suficiente como para no notar que ofendiste a tu amiga Ashley",_

La lista de autorreproches siguió _in creccendo_ en mi cabeza mientras observaba a Edward, sentado y con sus manos delgadas y blanquísimas rodeando las rodillas, el seguía mirando el horizonte sin inmutarse.

Yo, en cambio, ahora estaba en el extremo contrario de la paz y la tranquilidad. me sacudí histéricamente el pasto suelto de los pantalones y me alise frenéticamente la ropa.

-Deberíamos volver ya o nos vamos a perder la cena.- sugerí, viendo que Edward no tenía intenciones de moverse.

Pero contrario a cualquier cosa que esperara, él se levantó de donde estaba sentado tan rápidamente que no me dió tiempo a retroceder, y en un instante quedamos frente a frente…demasiado _cerca_.

Hubo algo en ese momento, algo en la manera de estar de Edward frente a mí que me paralizó completamente. No fue ni que sonriera, ni fue que la cercanía de su cuerpo con la brisa en mi dirección me trajera un suavísimo perfume desde su cuello. Fue su actitud: una especie de rendición silenciosa, que duró solo un instante, pero lo suficientemente largo como para producirme un estado de perplejidad al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Recuperé la compostura con algo de esfuerzo mientras comenzábamos el camino de regreso. Recorrimos en silencio un buen trecho mientras el atardecer se nos venia encima.

-Así que estás en el club de Scout.- Edward rompió el silencio sorprendiéndome con su voz nuevamente.

-Ah... Si, con los más pequeños –respondí, sorprendida pero sin poder evitar que cierto orgullo me inundara al recordar a mis pequeños Aventureros de los domingos por la tarde.

Acampar era algo que amaba desde niña y desde que llegué en el ultimo año del instituto, había ocupado diferentes puestos de liderazgo dentro de uno de los dos clubs Scout que funcionaban en la villa universitaria, este año ocupándome de la agrupación de pequeños de seis a diez años de edad. Algo que realmente disfrutaba.

-Antes de que preguntes como lo se, -dijo, alzando la mano -te vi pasar el miércoles por la noche con el pañuelo desde la ventana de mi habitación.

No respondí, ya estaba bastante confusa por todo, pero recordaba que efectivamente el miércoles, el día que Ashley nos presentó, había tenido una reunión de planificación después de clases en el edificio de aulas de mi facultad.

- La ventana de mi habitación da a las aulas de Humanidades, por eso te vi. –Siguió explicando Edward, como si leyera mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Si, ya estaba pensando que me tenías bajo "vigilancia".- medio bromee, tratando de no dar demasiada importancia al hecho de que Edward le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que hacia.

- Lo supuse -rió calidamente. -Pero ya te dije que no soy _de_ _esos_.

De repente hablaba casi con los dientes apretados, remarcando las palabras. La frase me recordó nuestra desafortunada conversación del almuerzo el miércoles y a Ashley…

- Ella debe estar furiosa, ahora que lo dices…- aproveché, ya que de algún modo el había sacado _el tema_.

- Ashley entenderá con el tiempo siempre fue _solo una amiga_ para mí -replicó con dureza.

- Ya no creo que le hagan falta tus explicaciones después de esta tarde. –Replique mas enfadada de lo que querría admitirle, -No me parece que el modo más cortés para ella de entenderlo sea que_me uses a mí_para explicárselo.

La rabia subía en mi pecho rápidamente. Me indignaba solo de pensar lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Ashely en esos momentos. Ella era mi amiga, y había confiado en mí, sabia que le gustaba Edward y no podía entender lo que había pasado entre nosotros momentos atrás, solo podía imaginar que era una imagen dolorosa. Quería gritar, era estupido. No había pasado nada realmente…solo un chico extraño tocando mi cabello y alterándome de un modo que nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo…

-No te estaba usando, Bella. Lo que pasó ahí…-

Lo miré, alzando una ceja acusadoramente, Edward se interrumpió y paró su caminata bruscamente apretando los labios y obligándome a parar. Revolvió su cabello con los dedos antes de exhalar con rabia.

-Yo… yo no soy de hablar mucho Bella, no se qué me pasó hoy... supongo que me caíste mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba.-dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente y volvió a caminar esta vez con pasos rápidos, obligándome a trotar para alcanzarlo.

-Vale, lo siento. –dije, sintiéndome totalmente contrariada.

Las palabras de Edward sonaban a confesión inesperada y ya no tuve ánimos para mirarle la cara. Teníamos todavía un buen trecho por delante y no quería que solamente lo hiciéramos discutiendo. Trate de trivializar la conversación.

- ¿Así que… te gustan los Scouts? –Pregunté, luego de intentar romper varias veces el incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros sin encontrar tema.

-Mucho. –

Edward aminoro el paso y volvió a hundir las manos en los bolsillos. Empezaba a notar que las cosas que parecían ser dolorosas para él venían acompañadas con ese gesto y algo en mi se conmovía a mi pesar, esperé pacientemente a que siguiera hablando.

-Yo…lo dejé hace un tiempo... es algo que ahora pertenece al pasado –concluyó, del mismo modo críptico al que ya me estaba acostumbrando él decía las cosas. Su vista se concentro en dirección al campo, que a nuestro costado que se teñía de rosa.

No me paso desapercibido el dolor en su frase.

- El fin de semana que viene nos vamos de campamento con la agrupación. –anuncie entusiasta. – yo estoy organizando la mayor parte de las cosas, este soy secretaria y… la verdad a veces pienso en dejarlo, entre el trabajo y la cursada me estoy volviendo un poco loca, pero no se que haría realmente si no pudiera ir de campamento de vez en cuando…-solté, en una larga frase sin respirar.

- Si, eso es algo que extraño mucho también - murmuró el

-Podrías venir algún domingo – dije, tratando de animarlo.- a veces necesitamos voluntarios y si ya tienes experiencia…

- No lo creo. El próximo año tal vez, veremos…

**….**

Llegamos al comedor para la última tanda de pizzas. Pasamos directo a cargar las bandejas en medio de un mar de mesas llenas que observaban cada movimiento y supe con seguridad que seriamos el chisme de la próxima semana, Era un internado pequeño y las novedades insignificantes no pasaban desapercibidas en el comedor estudiantil. Mucho menos una que implicara a una pareja de chicos llegando juntos y retrasados a cenar, además de que varios de los que estaban sentados viéndonos también nos habían visto pasar con el grupo a la tarde.

Tristemente éramos los últimos en llegar. Me propuse terminar con el rumor antes que comenzara y busqué desesperadamente entre las mesas algún rostro conocido que me rescatara.

Respiré con alivio cuando vi que Jared aun estaba cenando con su grupo y me hizo señas desde la mesa cuando pase la vista por su sector, le sonreí y me encaminé hacia ellos sin esperar a Edward, no me importaba lo que hiciera.

Vi Ashley cenando unas mesas más allá, sentada aun con el grupo de la caminata de la tarde en el momento en que me sentaba frente a Jared, en el _único_ lugar libre de la mesa.

_-Genial_, _Edward_ _va a tener que irse a otro lado porque aquí no hay lugar_.

Agradecí silenciosamente mi suerte. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención ni el chisme de la semana. Ya había pasado por esa experiencia gracias al acoso de Mike y me había jurado no volver a padecer algo así si podia evitarlo.

Mi alegría duró muy poco, unos chicos que habían terminado con su cena se levantaron segundos después que me sentara, dejando _dos_ lugares vacíos junto a mí y antes de que pudiera procesarlo Edward, que apareció de la nada, puso su bandeja a mi lado y se sentó, tocando con su helado dedo la punta de mi nariz.

_¿Qué rayos le pasaba? _

Cuando lo miré tenía en su rostro la misma sonrisa maliciosa de hoy en la tarde cuando me robó la hebilla haciendo que hirviera en cólera. Lo fulminé con la mirada, ahora ya completamente cabreada por sus jugarretas, y para la diversión de Jared, que con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y reclinado en el respaldo de su silla, observaba la escena fijamente con la ceja levantada.

_-Oh… rayos… _

Ya conocía perfectamente esa mirada de Jared, era _sarcasmo puro._ Me consolé pensando que mi sufrimiento acabaría tan pronto como terminara de comer mis pizzas y pudiera huir a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella? no te vi en toda la tarde –preguntó Jared con tono neutro, aunque su sarcasmo seguía intacto en la mirada.

-Sali… es decir, salimos a caminar con un grupo de chicos. – dije señalando rápidamente a Edward y hundiendo luego la cara en la bandeja.

-¿Y se perdieron…?

Me congele y Edward se carcajeo ruidosamente al ver mi expresión, pero se escondió rapidamente detrás de su vaso de jugo. Miré a Jared con un odio asesino.

-Todo bien, Bellis – Jared se rindió rápidamente, notando que estaba realmente molesta. -La verdad es que estuve con Mike en la radio hasta las cinco de la tarde y después me fui a dormir una siesta. Recién me levanto.

Maldito.

Su expresión era exultante, con ese estúpido chiste había pescado mucho mas de lo buscaba y para colmo Edward observaba curioso cada uno de sus gestos. Realmente era una situación tan estupida… de repente me sentia de nuevo en la secundaria.

- ¿Mike? -dije con intención,- pobre, me dió tanta pena no poder quedarme con el hoy a acompañarlo, pero como ya había quedado en la semana de ir a caminar con los chicos…

Mentí descaradamente ¿intentando molestar a Edward? Ni yo misma lo sabía bien. Jared no me contradijo, pero se inclinó hacia delante para decir:

-El sale de la radio ahora, en diez minutos, -dijo echando una rapida mirada al reloj en la pared -a menos que me llame para avisar que le tengo que llevar la cena tambien...

_No._ _Definitivamente hoy no podía tener a Mike y a Edward juntos en la misma mesa, no en los próximos diez minutos, y no junto a Jared y su sarcasmo_.

En ese instante Ashley se sentó en la otra silla vacía frente a nosotros. _Genial __¿Podrían empeorar más las cosas antes de que terminara mis pizzas?_

- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que te ibas? Me hubiera vuelto con ustedes.-Me atajé, exclamando antes de que ella dijera algo.

-Edward me vio irme, le hice señas preguntando si se querían volver…, se ve que no te dijo nada –dijo, Ashley mirándolo fijamente.

Miré a Edward sorprendida, él mordió un pedazote de pizza con toda la intención de mantener la boca ocupada y me pregunté en que momento habría sido. Seguramente en alguno en el que yo estaba demasiado absorta en el paisaje, de otra manera lo habría notado.

Para mi disgusto Jared contemplaba el cuadro a sus anchas. Desde donde estaba sentada veía las conclusiones que iba sacando como si las tuviera escritas en su frente. Tenia que huir…antes de que las cosas empeoraran _aun más._

Cuando la puerta del comedor sonó con estruendo detrás de nosotros y Jared se incorporó en la silla supe que e_se_ era el momento justo para desaparecer: Mike entraba estrepitosamente en el comedor _para variar_, atrayendo todas las miradas mientras se dirigía a buscar su cena y alzaba la mano para saludarnos.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, aun a medio tragar, y a tropezones fuí a dejar la bandeja en la máquina lavadora donde Tania Denali me la recibió con un gesto hosco y no me devolvió el saludo. Algo desconcertada por su cambio de actitud hacia mi, salí atravesando apresuradamente el pasillo central del comedor. Jared se reía a boca suelta cuando pasé por el costado de su mesa y me saludó con la mano. Ni me digné a responder.

Respiré con alivio recién cuando la puerta de vidrio se cerró detrás de mí y el aire ya frío de la noche me dio en la cara.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward me esperaba afuera.

_¿¡En qué momento…!_

-Tu amigo Jared se ofreció a llevar mi bandeja cuando él termine- dijo con desparpajo, de nuevo como si leyera mi mente.

Esta vez no le contesté y seguí caminando. Estaba contrariada, molesta, confusa, desconcertada. Todo había sido demasiado extraño desde ese momento en el árbol…necesitaba alejarme.

-Te acompaño.

-No, gracias.

- De todas maneras voy para allá y voy a seguirte.-insistió.

Esta vez lo miré con odio y fuí yo la que hundí las manos en los bolsillos de mi desgastado pantalon, pero para no pegarle.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude con Edward siguiéndome el paso comodamente con sus largos trancos y sin inmutarse por mi evidente mal humor ni dejar de sonreír. _Increíble_. Cuando llegamos a la encrucijada donde nos vimos la primera vez Edward se detuvo y lo miré sin intenciones de detenerme.

_-Parece que tiene este lugar marcado,_ -pensé.

-¿No piensas saludarme?

Su malicia había desaparecido por completo y me miraba con ojos preocupados.

Dudé.

Después de todo habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos, y salvo la última extraña y desconcertante hora, había sido una tarde estupenda. Me volví hacia el con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla y Edward retrocedió.

- Estás loco. –Dije sin más, totalmente exasperada con sus jueguitos.

-Me gusta tu cara cuando te enojas, deberías verte, es fascinante…tus ojos echan chispas. –

Edward reía con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

- Definitivamente estás loco, Edward, Adios.-bufé y me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino.

- Bella, Espera.

Edward alargó hacia mí su mano con mi hebilla. Lo había olvidado. Cuando me acerqué para agarrarla me encerró la mano con la suya.

-Permiso. –Dijo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Y sin que alcanzara a comprender lo que quería, me soltó la mano y se acercó hacia mi hasta quedar a una distancia inexistente, tomó mi cabello suelto entre sus largos dedos y delicadamente formó una media cola en mi nuca poniéndome la hebilla.

Estaba paralizada otra vez, parada en medio de la oscuridad del enorme parque, casi encerrada entre sus brazos y atrapada en una mirada que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Oscilando entre la indignación y la sorpresa ante tanta _suavidad_. No supe qué hacer o qué decir.

-Hasta mañana Bella. -dijo pellizcándome la punta de mi nariz. Luego se inclino para dejar un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo, sonriendo, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad frente a mí con pasos rápidos.

_¡¿Que fue todo eso por Dios_?

Una parte de mí, la que no estaba desfalleciendo de rabia e impotencia, estaba enteramente _conmovida_.

Charlie tenía la costumbre de pellizcar mi nariz _exactamente_ de esa manera y ese simple gesto me había desarmado por completo.

y _este … (__ aun _no encontraba la palabra justa para describir a Edward) era el único _ser_que alguna vez había peinado mi cabello con tanta _suavidad_.

Una vez en el refugio de mi habitación y luego de repasar la escena por centésima vez ya recostada en mi cama, reí pensando en que si Edward me conociera más, nunca hubiera intentado tocarme el cabello _dos veces y el mismo día_.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gustó o no... espero sus comentarios! =)


	17. SEGUNDA PARTE Coincidencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y sus caracteristicas pertenecen a SM , yo solo los he tomado para contar una historia cuya trama es totalmente MIA.**

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que estan agregandose dia a dia a esta historia tan especial para mi. A las anonimas que dejan sus reviews y no puedo contestar! y **

**a Ginegine, que a pesar de la vida loca y ocupada se toma su tiempo para revisar esta locura.**

* * *

**Si a alguna le interesa escuchar lo que Bella oye x su ventana en este capitulo aqui el link de you tube. Es la version exacta.**

** www . youtube watch?v = tt0q6pLI _ UU&feature = related **

**Mas abajo deje otro link de una version con letra..**

* * *

**Segunda parte**

**Capitulo 3**

**Coincidencias**

_**(Bella Pov)**_

_Domingo._

Era domingo por la mañana y volvía a mi habitación luego de llevar la ropa sucia al lavadero.

Como Jessica se había ido por el fin de semana a casa de sus padres, decidí aprovechar la repentina soledad de mi cuarto y me acomodé en el escritorio frente a la ventana decidida a retomar mi lectura de ocio junto con un café. Ese mes estaba leyendo García Márquez y era el turno de su _Crónica de una muerte anunciada_.

Abrí un poco la ventana para que entrara algo de aire y aspiré profundamente la brisa fresca que no tardó en entrar en la habitación. Ella también trajo el eco del ensayo del coro oficial de la universidad desde el pabellón de música que estaba apenas unos metros a la derecha de nuestro internado.

Un tango esta vez.

Abrí la ventana un poco más y presté atención: la melodía de _"Adiós nonino"_ se coló en mis oídos conmoviendo mi corazón con viejas imágenes de mi casa de la infancia, y recuerdos de Charlie.

_¡Qué belleza_!

Luego de suspirar como tonta un par de veces me pregunté si alguna vez podría cantar en un coro así._._. ni siquiera me atrevía a decir "en ese". Ya se sabía lo difícil que era calificar en una audición. Pasar una audición con el profesor Uttzen, un estricto alemán alto y ceñudo de cabellos rizados y penetrantes ojos grises. Además había que saber música y yo estaba muy lejos de eso.

Espanté la imagen de Uttzen de mi mente recordándome que _yo_ _ya estaba en un coro._ Todos los jueves después de clases subía las escaleras del pabellón de música para el ensayo semanal del coro de la facultad de Humanidades. Ya era mi segundo año en uno de los coros universitarios que pululaban en el campus. Ninguno de ellos era estable, se formaban de nuevo cada año y también cambiaban sus directores, ya que estos eran los alumnos del último año del profesorado de música y dirigir un coro era parte de sus prácticas. Megan, la joven directora del coro de mi facultad de este año era muy amable conmigo nos conocimos durante el verano en ese dichoso conjunto que compartiera con Félix y otros siete estudiantes y fue toda una sorpresa para las dos cuando fui a la audición para el coro de este año. Con cierta tristeza tomé conciencia de que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella me había llamado aparte unos minutos antes que empezara uno de los ensayos.

_-¡Bella! ¡Te conseguí una audición con Utzen! – _Me había susurrado entusiasmada y yo la había quedado mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza_-... quiero que te escuche, ya sabes lo que pienso de tu voz._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, Megan no se cansaba de decirme que tenía un soprano increíble, afinado, suave, y no sé cuantas cosas más que a Utzen le encantarían si consiguiera una oportunidad para que me escuchara.

_-Pero yo no sé música _–me quejé en voz baja, no quería que los otros integrantes se enteraran y tuviera que soportar el escándalo de la noticia aún antes de que, por milagro solamente, llegara a audicionar bien_._

_-Tu oído es excepcional, Bella créeme que no lo va a notar. –_Megan lo decía sincera, con real entusiasmo. _– Vamos… no me dejes mal, él está realmente interesado en escucharte, mañana a las 10 de la mañana…_

_-¡Mañana!_

_-Porfis… solo tienes que vocalizar un rato antes… además si te va bien de mañana._

Me temblaba absolutamente todo el cuerpo sin control ese viernes de mañana cuando entré un poco dudosa a la biblioteca del pabellón de música y pregunté por Utzen. La secretaria lo llamó por el interno y una vez que le explicara para qué estaba él apareció en la puerta_._

_-Sígueme _–dijo, sin saludos ni contemplaciones y se dirigió a un aula pequeña al final del pasillo de la planta baja en la que solo había un piano_. _Era un aula de prácticas. Utzsen se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar una escala.

_-Repíteme tu nombre y carrera por favor. _

Con voz algo dudosa se lo dije y los anotó en una carpeta.

_-¿Lista?_

No lo estaba, pero asentí valientemente ya que no lograba que me saliera la voz. Estaba en grandes problemas si no lograba que la voz me saliera en los próximos cinco segundos.

Utzsen empezó tocando una escala sencilla que pude seguir fácilmente dándome algo de confianza y la fue complicando cada vez más, subiendo de tono, hasta alcanzar alturas que hasta a mí misma me sorprendieron, pero no desafiné.

_-Ahora a cantar._

Me alcanzó un libro de música con canciones conocidas, no supe cuál elegir así que abrí una página al azar y señalé. Utzen empezó a tocar: me equivoqué en la duración de una nota al final del tercer pentagrama y me miró, sin dejar de tocar. Volví a hacerlo en el coro, y cuando me volví a equivocar en la última línea de la siguiente estrofa, Utzen dejó de tocar abruptamente. Eran errores leves, pero totalmente inaceptables para su nivel de perfección.

_-No lees música.-_afirmó.

_-No._

Trague grueso mientras él miraba la carpeta para leer mi nombre.

_-Bueno Isabella. Si hay novedades te avisarán. _

Se incorporó y abrió la puerta_. _

_-Te aclaro que a esta altura del semestre la lista de integrantes ya esta aprobada y no estamos agregando alumnos por el momento._

_-Gracias por su tiempo.-_farfulle y salí lo mas rápido que pude, temblando aun y en la incógnita total. Solo me había quedado muy claro que me había equivocado tres veces.

Frustrante. Suerte que no iba a ver a Megan hasta la próxima semana.

Mi vista se detuvo un momento en la pizarra junto a la puerta de salida. Me llamó la atención el título de una de las hojas que estaba pegada: "Lista oficial de integrantes del Coro año 1997" pero no me detuve a leerla. ¿Para qué saber si no iba a estar con ellos?

Suspiré, el tango había concluido ya y ahora llegaba en oleadas una melodía antigua y triste en latín. Tenía que tomar valor para buscar a Megan y saber algo más sobre mi intento de audición. Por lo pronto sería en el ensayo del jueves, ya que el próximo fin de semana estaría ocupada con el campamento.

_Una semana después…_

Llovía a cántaros cuando llegué a mí cuarto. Tuvimos que regresar apresuradamente del campamento muchas horas antes de lo previsto por la impresionante tormenta que nos sorprendió temprano en la madrugada el domingo.

Casi entre risas recordaba las maldiciones de mis compañeros de acampada, refunfuñando por lo poco fiable que era el pronóstico en estas latitudes mientras desarmábamos las carpas bajo la lluvia y metíamos a los niños en un refugio hasta que llegaran los padres a buscarlos.

Había que agradecer que no nos habíamos ido tan lejos esta vez, solo estábamos a minutos del campus, a pocas cuadras del pavimento, a metros de la segunda arboleda del enorme club de camping que teníamos en uno de los extremos de la villa universitaria. Un predio de varios quilómetros cuadrados, cercado en su totalidad y con tres sectores de enormes arboledas que se volvían un poco más salvajes cuanto mas alejadas estaban de la entrada.

La segunda arboleda era de un nivel de dificultad medio, es decir, no había baños pero solo había que caminar 200 metros hasta el complejo donde estaba el enorme salón principal dotado de cocina, duchas y algunas habitaciones, justo detrás de la primera arboleda.

Al menos había alcanzado para divertirnos todo el sábado y los niños habían podido entrenar en sus habilidades básicas de campamento y vida al aire libre para el próximo encuentro regional que seria en unos meses.

Como todas las veces que llovía, Jessica había bajado totalmente la persiana del dormitorio y la luz apagada era indicio que la noche en la habitación 24 iba a durar un poco más. No opuse resistencia y me acosté luego de despojarme de mis ropas mojadas y tomar una larga y relajante ducha caliente.

Dormimos hasta el mediodía y fuimos a almorzar juntas por primera vez después de casi tres meses de vivir juntas. Jessica estudiaba medicina y casi todo el tiempo estábamos desencontradas por los horarios. No era que nos llevábamos de maravilla pero manteníamos una relación _amigable_.

Nos sentamos aparte, las dos solas en una mesa de cuatro al fondo del comedor y vi a Ashley y Edward de lejos, también almorzando juntos y solos en una mesa. Ashley parloteaba, riendo como siempre y Edward, silencioso, masticaba y asentía, sonriendo a veces a pesar de su expresión (_o inexpresión_) triste de fondo.

Me di cuenta de que no había vuelto a hablar ni a ver a ninguno de los dos desde aquella caminata, semanas atrás y me dio una pequeña punzada de nostalgia.

El tiempo pasa a una velocidad asombrosa a veces, y tan absorta como estaba en mis actividades ni siquiera me di cuenta que Ashley no había ido a trabajar por cuarto día consecutivo hasta que Jared me comentó al pasar en el trabajo que estaba enferma.

Con mucho más que algo de culpa revisé mi agenda mental planeando ir a visitarla en cuanto tuviera un hueco. Descubrí que esa tarde tenía una hora libre entre las 3 y las 4 y decidí que ese era el momento de ir a visitarla.

La puerta del anexo se abrió y una Ashley ojerosa y con ojos febriles me recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Por fin te apareces, Bella!

-Perdóname, sabes como soy…. – dije estrechándola en un abrazo y sintiéndome más culpable aun por su cálida bienvenida.

-Déjate de disculpas y entra.

-Te traje algo para comer- dije apresurándome a sacar de mi bolsa un paquete de masas que había comprado antes de salir del trabajo.- así tu nos prepararas tu maravilloso té.

Conversamos como siempre, saltando de un tema a otro mientras esperábamos que se calentara el agua para el té. Pero no era solo comprobar que no estaba enferma de muerte lo que me había traído esa tarde hasta ella, y respire profundamente tomando coraje por fin para sacar el asunto de la caminata.

Si, todavía me sentía culpable por haberla dejado abandonada y quedarme con Edward y sentía que debía pedirle disculpas, había momentos en que aquel recuerdo me carcomía.

- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? – preguntó mi amiga divertida cuando se lo dije y levanté una ceja sin comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que acabo de tener la misma conversación hace poco más de veinte minutos. –dijo, constatando la hora en su delicado reloj de pulsera.

- No entiendo ¿Qué conversación?

-Edward, él también vino a disculparse, se fue hace un rato. –explicó y realmente me sorprendió.

-¿Edward?

-Si, también se enteró que estaba enferma y vino a verme, y sorprendentemente me pidió disculpas por el plantón en la caminata. Pero él y yo hemos almorzado juntos varias veces después de eso y nunca lo mencionó antes.

-Claro.

Bueno, ahora si estaba confundida. ¿Edward pidiendo disculpas? No parecía tener siquiera la intención de aceptar mis reproches cuando discutimos aquella tarde.

-Lo gracioso es aún pienso que los ofendidos deberían haber sido _ustedes_ porque _nosotros fuimos_ los que los dejamos solos y abandonados en medio de la nada. – Ashley se rió y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando recordé _ese_ momento.

Ella tenía razón en eso, también lo había pensado así, pero yo sentía le debía esa disculpa.

-Ashley, yo te estoy pidiendo disculpas porque vi que algo esa tarde te molestó, no te he visto desde entonces y no hemos hablado del tema pero hace tiempo que quería aclararte que no hay nada de lo que tengas que _preocuparte. _

Ahora Ashley era la que me miraba sin comprender.

-¿Preocuparme? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que preocuparme?–

Torcí el gesto. Solo de pensarlo me sentía algo avergonzada.

-Bueno… no sé exactamente que habrás pensado pero Edward y yo…

-Ok, ya veo- me interrumpió- tú también me aclararás que entre ustedes dos no hay nada porque piensas que a mi me pasa algo con Edward y que eso podría molestarme.

Era una afirmación, y ella dijo _también._

-Bueno, si, en realidad es algo como eso… pero. .. espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Edward te dijo lo mismo?- la mire incrédula.

-Mmmm, si .Casi cada palabra, y me pidió disculpas por si en algún momento él había hecho algo que yo pudiera malinterpretar, algo que me hubiera dado lugar a…

-Que pienses que había posibilidades de que tú y él…- completé.

-Exacto. La verdad es que no sé de dónde pudo haber sacado esa idea pero en fin: ya todo el asunto esta aclarado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tal vez haya sido un poco mi culpa que esa idea haya llegado a su mente, Ashley… yo creí que ustedes, bueno el día en que me lo presentaste yo los vi y pensé que tenían algo y me quise ir porque… bueno, yo estaba siendo la tercera rueda y sabes que odio eso….

Ashley estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Edward es un buen tipo, uno excelente, Bella, y reconozco que lo quiero, sí, en el poco tiempo que llevo tratando con él me ha cautivado y es guapo y todo eso, pero_jamás_intentaría algo con él. –

Ashley bajó la cabeza al decir esto, como si las razones para no hacerlo pesaran más que las ganas de intentarlo.

-Ya, me daba la idea de que él te gustaba bastante…

-Sí, me gusta, es verdad, pero no tanto como para querer tener algo- insistió.-

Sus siguientes palabras me tomaron totalmente desprevenida:

-Y mucho menos como para que me moleste que _ustedes dos tengan algo_.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Edward y yo?-

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa. La idea de Edward y yo teniendo algo era tan… descabellada, completamente. Pensé en la facilidad con la que Edward me había hecho estallar en rabia ese día, y en lo extraño que me resultaron algunas de sus actitudes y negué con la cabeza.

-No, si es por eso deberías quedarte tranquila, ¿Edward y yo juntos? eso jamás pasaría. Ni en un millón de años.

-Lo que digas Bella, sin embargo se ven lindos juntos, -afirmó Ashley con entusiasmo - me gustan, y creo que son tal para cual.

-Bueno, ahí te equivocas, amiga. Edward esta a años luz de mí. O yo de él…o como quieras, pero no hay nada más diferente que Edward y yo.

-Ya me dirás dentro de un tiempo, cuando se conozcan más y volvamos a tener esta conversación. Me darás la razón.

No le respondí. No quería discutir con ella. No tenía intenciones de conocer más a Edward, ni a ningún chico en realidad. Las pocas veces que lo había intentado no había salido bien. Además estaba mi carrera, esa era mi prioridad, y no iba a detenerme ni a dejar de lado mis estudios por una relación, por mas guapo e increíble que el chico fuera.

-Ese día que nos presentaste creí que querías que lo conociera porque te interesaba a ti… ahora después de lo que dijiste estoy empezando a creer que nos juntaste a propósito.

-Oh, no... Bella, tranquila, yo lo hice porque me gustaba y quería tu opinión, pero después, cuando regresé y los vi hablando… yo... bueno, realmente hay algo en como él te mira… además, Edward sonríe cuando estás cerca, Bella… y no es que sonríe mucho, seguro lo has notado. Pero lo que realmente importa es que contigo _habla_, yo solo le saco las palabras con tirabuzón.

Hubo un tono triste en Ahsley al decir aquello que me hizo sentir culpable.

-No lo sé... además no hemos vuelto a hablar desde ese día en el árbol y sé que no me pasa nada con él. Me desconcierta un poco, a veces actúa un poco extraño, pero la verdad no creo que tengas razón.

-Ya te dije, en unos meses, cuando volvamos a tener esta conversación...

Pasamos el resto de la hora mirando un álbum de fotos familiares que Ashley tenía en la mesa de luz y después de un apretado abrazo regresé a mis clases. Al llegar a mi habitación cuando volvía de cenar encontré una nota en mi escritorio, era de Megan, la directora del coro.

_"Bella: No faltes hoy al ensayo, tengo una noticia importante_".

Caí en cuenta que era jueves y el ensayo comenzaría en solo quince minutos. Me di una ducha en tiempo récord sin mojar mi cabello y me dirigí al pabellón, allí encontré a Megan esperándome en la puerta del aula.

- ¡Bella! ¡Utzten dijo que quiere que vayas hoy a su ensayo! - mi boca quedo abierta en una amplia "O" -te esta esperando, están preparando algo especial para este sábado a la tarde en el concierto. - Megan sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero cómo? Si yo... él... ¿qué quiere que yo vaya ahora al ensayo de ellos? ¿Cómo agregada? –Exclamé cuanto acabé de procesarlo. Era… inesperado.

-Algo así, pero esta vez es más selectivo, son solo dos o tres "agregados" por coro.

-Wow.

Yo sabía que cada cierto tiempo se hacían presentaciones en conjunto en las que participaban varios coros, a veces todo, incluido el del instituto, y la banda sinfónica, la orquesta, etc. pero no había escuchado ningún rumor al respecto en esos días por lo que la novedad me tomó por sorpresa totalmente.

Megan me acompañó hasta la puerta del aula principal del pabellón en el primer piso donde ya se escuchaba que estaba ensayando el coro oficial, estaban vocalizando una intrincada escala cuando golpeó la puerta. Utzen se asomó al instante, intercambio unas palabras con Megan y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. Estaba completamente aterrada y asentí, acercándome a la puerta, pude ver cómo miró con una media sonrisa a Megan. No había soltado la puerta, así que pasé toda cohibida por debajo de su brazo, era tan alto.

Adentro había como treinta personas sentadas en los largos bancos de madera dispuestos en forma de rectángulo abierto contra cada una de las paredes cuchicheando entre ellas, algunas cantando en voz baja con los ojos fijos en las partituras que tenían en sus manos y no quise mirar a nadie. Fui a sentarme directamente en el extremo de un largo banco del lado de las sopranos. Todavía una de las chicas estaba repartiendo partituras, alguien me alcanzó una y agradecí. La miré con detenimiento: _chino básico_… me consolé pensando que al menos esa noche me aprendería la letra… pero estaba en ¡¿_alemán_?!

La pianista empezó a tocar y todos se pusieron a cantar automáticamente leyendo la música a primera vista.

_-Bien, Bella, __esto va a ser un suicidio._

Me concentré lo más que pude en las voces que tenía a cada lado y no fue tan malo, si de algo podía jactarme es que tenia buen oído y facilidad para seguir una melodía desconocida sin desentonar así que al cabo de unos minutos mi voz ya se integraba cómodamente y con algo de confianza, y cerca del final de la hora ya había aprendido lo más complicado de la partitura. Me sentía exultante.

-Ahora probemos de pie, formados. - Dijo Utzten.

Me paré al lado de las dos chicas que tenía desde el comienzo del ensayo siguiendo sus movimientos aún sin mirar la cara de nadie y me concentré en el ensayo final. Sonaba impresionante. Me dejé llevar unos instantes por la armonía de cada una de las voces que retumbaban con la acústica del alto techo del pabellón, incrédula de estar adentro de ella, y cantando. Sentí cómo mi pecho se expandía de felicidad, y mi cuerpo entero se estremecía con la sensación. La música era algo tan especial para mí… no podía creer que iba a tener una oportunidad como esta tan pronto.

Utzen empezó a dar indicaciones para el próximo ensayo que sería con una pequeña parte de la orquesta y justo antes de la actuación del sábado por la tarde en uno de mis salones favoritos del campus, que por años había funcionado como capilla, tenia el estilo de una catedral, con techos altos y ventanales con vidrios coloridos que le daban aspecto antiguo, las presentaciones de los coros a capella allí dentro ponían la piel de gallina por la acústica del lugar.

El ambiente empezó a distenderse cada vez más, se oían murmullos y risitas provenientes del grupo de varones que estaba a mi espalda y me esforcé en concentrarme en las últimas indicaciones que Utzen estaba dando sobre la pronunciación de algunas frases y otros detalles. De repente mi cabello, como siempre atado en una cola de caballo, se soltó. No escuché caer la hebilla que lo sujetaba en el suelo de madera pero lo encerré rápidamente con una mano y me volví, para ver en el piso buscando donde podría haber caído. Me encontré a Edward, estaba parado justo detrás de mí, mordiéndose los labios para no reír y con mi hebilla nuevamente en sus manos. Esta desapareció en el fondo de su bolsillo antes de que reaccionara y me sentí enrojecer.

-Bienvenida.- Murmuró.

Mire alrededor avergonzada. Esperando que nadie hubiera notado su pequeña gracia.

-Gracias, pero creo que es solo por hoy.- respondí, tratando de relajarme.

Iba a pedirle que me devolviera el broche cuando me di cuenta que dos personas más allá de Edward, entre el grupo de los segundos tenores estaba _Mike_. Me volví rápidamente a mirar al frente, el ensayo estaba oficialmente terminado y ahora todos salían del salón apresuradamente, apretujándose en la puerta. Esperé pacientemente hasta que el camino se despejó y una vez en el pasillo miré hacia el aula donde estaría _mi _coro antes de bajar la curvada escalera del pabellón, la luz estaba apagada: ya habían terminado, me di cuenta de que eran casi las once de la noche y éramos los únicos que quedábamos ensayando. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, sin mirar atrás y crucé como una exhalación los metros que me separaban de la puerta del internado. Estaba abarrotada de exámenes esa semana. No podía darme el lujo de hacer sociales.

* * *

www . youtube watch?v = SzBy6vVzwvM (link para version coral de Adios nonino)

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Les recomiendo el fic de mi amiga SOFIA GODIVA: Infinito.


End file.
